Trapped in the Fandom Net
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Ryou's computer malfuntions and Tokyo Mew Mew is cast into the Fandom net! When running from a Soulless, they encounter someone who takes them to a certain person's profile. They have no idea what they're in for.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in the Fandom Net!**

**Me (Moon): Yesss! I am super excited about this fic!**

**Neko: No surprises there, Gatekeeper. I am too, since I have a part.**

**Ichigo: Where am I?**

**Moon: You're on the Author's Note, that's where.**

**Ichigo: Ahh!**

**Moon: Oh calm down. Now do the disclaimer so I can get this party started!**

**Ichigo: Alright...BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP or any other anime/game/book mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapter 1: Moon**

**/Cafe Mew Mew**

Ichigo stretchered after a day of work, letting out a content purr. "That day was fast!"

"Yes." Lettuce agreed. "We haven't had that many people here in ages. I got 50$ in tip!"

"I'm exhausted na no da." Pudding announced, flopping down on a nearby chair dramatically. "I can't take another step."

"Not another step? You?" Zakuro asked disbelievingly. "Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that..."

"Hi Kitten!" A voice broke into the conversation. Ichigo groaned.

Kish, Pai and Tart teleported in. Ever since the final battle, they had been at peace with the aliens, and they visited frequently. Immediately Pudding got up and pounced on Tart.

"TARU-TARU!"

"Ow! Gosh, that HURTS!"

Zakuro rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Hi Kitten!"

"Go away."

Mint rolled her eyes as Ichigo began to run around, avoiding Kish's attempts at flirting, and went back to her tea.

"Girls?" Keiichiro appeared from the kitchen, holding a cupcake. "Ryou would like to see you downstairs, there's something we want to show you."

"Alright!"

They barreled into the basement, the aliens following out of curiosity. Ryou was sitting on a chair near a desk. On it sat a normal-looking computer, but it had several radio dishes connected to it, and it looked strange, like something a sci-fi book would have in it.

"What is it Ryou?" Mint asked.

"I want you all to have a look at this." Ryou replied. "I found it in a landfill, completely in tact. I'm note sure how it got there, but it has some really interesting quirks to it. Pudding, will you plug it in?"

"Sure thing na no da." Pudding said brightly. She grabbed the cord and plugged it into the wall. Immediately the computer booted up and the screen turned blue.

**Area Unknown**

Under a night sky, where the moon shone pure silver over a body of water, a golden key began to glow brightly. The girl's eyes widened.

"Someone is accessing the computer a Gatekeeper threw away some time ago, to get their parents off their tail." A redhead nearby reported. A mysterious aura came off him, a golden light.

"Shoot." The girl who had the key hissed. "We can't have the wrong people finding out about this place. Neko?"

"Yes?" The girl answered simply.

"Stop them! We can't afford having that knowledge spread!"

"Understood, Moon." He answered. He turned around, drew a gun, and shot a bolt of lightning into the reflection of the Cafe.

**Cafe Mew Mew**

"What _is _this?" Mint asked with a frown, looking at the screen. Jumbled letters showed on the screen.

"I think it's some kind of coded language-" Ryou was cut off when a bolt lightning struck the cafe, sending shock waves through the electrical system. The computer went crazy, and then opened a strange warp hole. It was a swirl of color and movement, and it sucked them in.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The girls screamed as they were pulled into chaos.

**Area Unknown**

Ichigo landed badly. "Owww..." She got up. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Lettuce said. She and Mint were helping Pudding up. Zakuro looked around.

"Where are we?"

For the first time, Ichigo took on their surroundings. It was dark, and rocky like a canyon. Shadows danced on the walls. The sky was a beautiful black and millions of stars glowed in it. Other than that, it seemed completely deserted.

"I don't know." Ryou said finally. Kish and Tart appeared from the rocks and Pai took in the surroundings. "I think it has to do with that porthole the computer opened."

"So...this is an unknown area?" Kish asked.

"Yes." Pai confirmed. "This is neither Earth nor out Planet."

There was a loud snapping noise. Ichigo's cat ears shot out. "What was that?"

Another snap followed, and then another. The group edged closer and closer together.

A large black creature jumped out of the shadows. It was three stories tall, a long blade-like tail, and wicked huge fangs. Its red eyes burned like the furnaces of hell.

Ichigo's mouth worked but no noise came out. Frozen in terror, she just stared at it.

"RUN!" A voice ordered, and a black shape tore out of the darkness and attached to the dog's face. It howled and reared backwards. Ichigo snapped out of her trance and bolted, dragging Lettuce with her as they all ran in different directions. The noise of metal striking metal rang through the air, and snarls and growls could also be heard. Ichigo dared to stick her head out from behind the rock they were hiding.

A black armored cat was everywhere at once, attacking the monster randomly. It screeched and tried to fight back, but the cat was too fast.

Eventually, routed, the mutant dog turned and fled. Breathing hard, the cat stopped and closed its eyes. It gave its wounds a few quick licks and then stared up at the sky. Ichigo slowly crept out from behind the rock. The cat didn't move.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. The cat turned around.

"You should be more careful." It said sternly, in perfect English. "This canyon is home to thousands of wandering Soulless."

"Soulless?" Lettuce asked timidly, appearing from behind the rock.

"Beings who were thrown away, no longer needed by their authors." The cat answered. "Beings that were never put into alternate realities, beings that were forgotten, or worse, discontinued. Without a true home, they fall, lose their souls, and become monsters." She nodded in the direction the mutant dog went. "That one won't be a Soulless for very long. Then again, I might not be so forward or brave when our alternate reality comes into being."

"A-Alternate reality?" Mint asked.

"Who are you?" Ryou demanded shakily. "And what is this place?"

"Me?" There was a flash of light, and much to their shock, it morphed into a lovely ruby-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness. "My name is Neko Ice. As for your other questions...perhaps it would be better if the Gatekeeper explains."

"Gatekeeper?" Pai repeated.

"She is known to this world as BladeofMoonlight." Neko replied. "But there is more to her than people know. Or more properly, are SUPPOSED to know." A series of howling noises sounded in the distance. Neko flicked her gray cat ears and her eyes narrowed. "The Pack is on the move. We need to get to her profile page. That place is safe from attack." With that, she strode off.

The group exchanged a look. "Well?" Mint asked. "Can we trust her?"

"If our choices are between Neko or that creepy mutant dog, I think we'd better follow her." Ichigo said, shivering violently at the memory of those blood-red eyes of that unnatural creature. Without waiting for an answer she charged after the half-cat being.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to meet up with another one of those Soulless." Kish announced. "I'm going with Neko and Kitten."

"Me too." Mint and Zakuro said simultaneously.

"I'm going with my friends na no da." Pudding said before charging after them.

Pai and Tart exchanged a look, and then followed.

Keiichiro looked at Ryou. "We're outvoted." They ran after the rest of the group.

**Profile Page**

"We're here." Neko announced, stopping by a large steel door. There, etched into the door, was the word **BladeofMoonlight.**

Neko turned around and fixed the gang with a serious look. "Now behave yourselves, unless you want to be turned into rodents or have your name change to something ridiculous, like uglynoobcrossdresser or something to that effect."

"Okay..." Neko smiled at the response and opened the door. They walked inside. The sky was black, and the moon hung in the sky, several times bigger than usual. It's silver light reflected off the water. On an island on the middle of the lake, someone was dancing. Definitely a teen, definitely a girl.

"Moon-chan, we have guests." Neko called.

The girl stopped dancing, ran across the water, and somersaulted gracefully onto land.

She had a slender figure, and a completely black outfit. She was wearing running shoes and a jade-colored pendant. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her dark chocolate colored hair fell down her back and her pure hazel eyes glowed in the moonlight. She also had fluffy white wolf ears. A large gold key hung comfortably by a chain around her neck.

"Hi!" She greeted with a grin. "I can't believe the TMM cast is actually in my profile! I never thought this would happen."

"Y...You must be BladeofMoonlight..." Kish said, eyes wide.

"Kish-sama!" She exclaimed, running over and hugging him. After a second, she let him go. "Yes, I am BladeofMoonlight. But you can call me Moon!"

"A...Alright Moon. We..." Kish didn't know where to begin.

"We want to get some things straight." Ryou broke in gruffly. "First off, where are we?"

Moon gave him a glare. "Still as stuck-up as always, Mr. Shirogane. You are in the realm of the Fanfiction net, where you are NOT supposed to be. But since this is the first time, and you haven't been repeating it, I'll not only pardon it, but I'll show you around."

Neko raised an eyebrow. "Show them around? Moon-chan...are you sure? You know that the other earths..."

"I know Neko-chi." Moon replied playfully. "Don't worry about it. They won't speak of it, because they know if they do a fate worse than death will fall on them." She turned and gave Ryou a deathglare, showing her dominance and that she meant business.

"Y-Yes, we get it! Now what exactly is this place?" Mint stammered.

"You'll come to understand it soon enough." Moon replied. She turned to Lettuce abruptly. "Pick a genre, Lettuce!"

"A g-genre? L-Like a b-book genre?" She stammered.

"Yes! Any genre." Moon replied.

"R-Romance."

"Oh Romance!" Moon said in a giddy tone of voice. "That's my favorite! Now come this way!" She scampered out the door, then turned around and looked back at them a little annoyed. "Well? HURRY!"

Neko shook her head. "When it comes to the net, Moon-chan has the maturity of a five-year-old. Come on. You don't want to miss this opportunity, especially considering that OTHER Gatekeepers would wipe out your memory and toss you back into your world the hard way, no questions asked."

The TMM cast shared a look.

It didn't last for very long.

"Alright Moon-chan! We're coming!"

**End chapter**

**Author's note:**** Yay! I really am superexcited about this fic. I have a plan for read out a romance fic to them or just read one off the top of my head. If you would like to suggest a story, go for it! Oh and if you do it WILL NOT belong to me! It belongs to the mastermind who wrote it! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped in the Fandom net**

**Me: welcome back to Trapped in the Fandom Net everyone!**

**Neko: Have you finished hammering out the plotline, Moon-chan?**

**Me: Sure have Neko. There will be a Gatekeeper council, and I'm going to take entries for that, but it happens later. I'll let you know when!**

**Ichigo: What's a Gatekeeper anyway?**

**Me: I refuse to put up spoilers. You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Ichigo: You're no fun. BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP. NOR DOES SHE OWN WHAT _REALLY _HAPPENED! That fic STRICTY belongs to MONKEY-LOVER-25! **

**Me: that's right. Now let's get going!**

**Chapter 1: Romance**

Moon skipped down a hard dirt path that lead through a series of canyons out to an open plain. Ichigo looked around. The sky seemed infinite, as did the ground. It seemed to stretch on forever, millions of paths leading in different directions. But Moon walked among them confidently, and she seemed to know where she was going.

At last, the path ended. Ichigo looked practically straight up at the tablet where the path ended. A huge screen sat in the middle of the road, at least a story tall. On the top it read; **. **In boxes below, it read **Anime/Manga, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Misc, Movies, Plays, TV. **The screen itself was encased in a large silver cage, the bars so close to each other there was no way a person could slip through.

Ryou didn't know what to say, so of course he asked a stupid question. "Why the cage?"

Neko whirled on him and glared. "Its there to stop nosy people, like you, for going to different earths."

"Huh?" Ryou looked at her in confusion.

"It's okay, Neko. I'll erase their memories of this place if they intend to speak of it." Moon replied, a bit too casually for Ichigo's taste. "The reason no one knows this place exists, and most who do don't know its true purpose, is because..." She turned around and looked them in the eye. "Think of every book you've read, every show you've seen. Those worlds are all real."

The clearing was very, very quiet. Moon took that as a request to continue.

"The ones that prosper the most are the ones who are implanted with the most alternate realities...the greatest number of possibilities, things that COULD happen, ways for people to expand their universe, change their fate or future...those ones prosper the most. They are the least likely to decay, to fall into nothingness from neglect. Your Earth is one of those favored few."

"W-W-Wait!" Mint stammered out finally. "You mean books like Inkheart, Lord of the Rings, Dear Dumb Diary...! They're all real?"

"The different realities are woven so finely, the multiple Earths do not coexist. And for cosmic balance to be maintained, it is to remain that way." Moon replied mysteriously. Then she smiled. "But you aren't supposed to know that, spill and I'll take away all you memories!" She turned from the group and scampered up to the gate.

"Please confirm your identity, Gatekeeper." A computerized voice said.

Moon took the large key off her neck and spoke clearly. "I am BladeofMoonlight, a Gatekeeper of Anime/Manga and Games, and I oversee 17 different realities." She inserted her key in the lock and turned it. There was a loud click, and the cage slowly unlocked and vanished into the ground.

Moon singled for the gang to come closer. Slowly, (with a little nudge from Neko) they did. Moon reached up and touched **Anime/Manga. **Immediately, the screen changed. It listed thousands of different titles. Sure enough, the title Tokyo Mew Mew was one of the ones closer to the top. The number listed next to it was 4, 854.

Moon smiled and clicked it too. A large door opened. She turned around and faced them. "Follow me." And she vanished inside. Neko followed her.

The group looked at each other. Then they followed.

**/In the Tokyo Mew Mew category:**

Ichigo looked around in awe. The path was dark as night, just like it was outside, lit by thousands of torches. Moon took a far left at the crossing and headed down the smooth, flower-laden path marked 'Romance' They reached the end of the road and Moon pushed the door open

Then came a sound that wasn't heard often, a soft popping noise. And that was the sound of ten mouths dropping open in identical astonished expressions.

The Romance category glowed in a dazzling brightness, with all the shiny, cheery colors in existence. Trees stood among a perfect emerald green-grass clearing. Flowers grew every where, some pink, some violet, still others colors of love. The sky was pure black and shone with countless stars.

Ichigo, for some reason, started feeling absurdly happy the moment she stepped inside and onto the soft grass. She felt like flying. Her heart felt completely weightless and she spun in circles, filled with an untamed joy she could not fully understand. She had never felt like this before, never.

The others were quickly filled with the same feeling. Lettuce and Pudding started spinning like Ichigo, Mint kept jumping around, Kish kept flying around the treetops until he crashed to the ground with dizziness, Ryou was running about like a child, Keiichiro was having a laughing fit, even Zakuro and Pai had enormous grins on their faces that wouldn't leave. They all felt like they could splash through seas as if they were puddles, snap highways between their fingers, and push mountains aside with no effort at all. Along with the feeling of happiness was unbridled peace and security, filling in along with the endless energy.

"haha...gasp...M-Moon c-chan, what is this amazing feeling?" Mint gasped out, a huge grin still stuck on her face.

Moon was smiling too, but in a slightly more controlled manner. "You're feeling love, in its purest form. Different genres give you different feelings, and Romance is the happiest of all. I always come here when I'm upset about something."

Neko nodded. The love was affecting her too, because she was smiling brightly.

"Anyway, come on. The screen's this way."

The _very _happy group obliged and walked into the center of the clearing, which looked like it had a little outdoor theater installed in it. Still giggling, Ichigo sat down on one of the red chairs, not even noticing when Kish sat down next to her hand held her hand. Yes, it was that powerful. The others gathered around on other chairs and looked at the screen.

Moon took out what looked like an ID card and inserted it in the TV. Immediately it started to glow blue, like before you started a movie.

It read; **What REALLY happened, by Monkey-Lover-25**

The movie began at chapter 2, which happened to be titled, **Pudding's Confession and Tart's new feeling.**

Tart's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, and Pudding's eyes brightened.

_**Tart's P.O.V.**_

_**I turned around **__**and looked a little bit. Thank god Pudding can't see me! "Well Purin, what would you do if Taruto was here?" DAMN MEW! I gave Minto a small death glare and I turned to see Pudding again, she looked deep in thought.**_

"What's going on here?" Tart asked, eyes wide but still giggling from the air the genre was giving off.

"_**Well, first I would give him a BIG HUG! (of course) Then Pudding would ask Taru-Taru if he would come to play with Pudding, (which would be no!) but, Pudding knows the answer..." She looks sad, IM SUCH A BAKA! **_

"BAKA?"

"SHUSH TART!" Ichigo giggled. "We're kinda trying to enjoy this!"

Tart tried to glare at her, but the atmosphere wouldn't let him. Moon giggled loudly.

_**I hit my forehead hard and when I say hard I mean, you can hear it. **__**I took my hand off my forehead and just waited too see what would happen.**_

"Taruto, your current expression is priceless." Neko said, laughing slightly.

Tart's head snapped up and his face was a dark shade of red. Pudding smiled real big.

_**Pudding's P.O.V.**_

_**I could see **__**Minto-oneechan was about me what would be the answer for the question I would ask Taru-Taru, until we both heard a loud SMACK! Minto-oneechan turned around and she started to talk, but too who? I walked a little around Minto-oneechan and saw Taru-Taru. I smiled and ran to im, "TARU-TARU!" I held him real close too where I feel his chest. I could also feel his arms trying not too hug me back, and I could also feel him start too struggle, so I let go and smile at him!**_

"Awww!" Ichigo cooed.

Tart's blush deepened and Pudding's face was red too.

_"**Hi, I don't know why I'm here, and NO!" The last answer made me sad a little, "Well see you later Purin! Bye...alien.." **_

_**"ITS TART! TART!" I started too giggle when Taru-Taru swing his arms around and stomp his legs up and down, man did he look cute!**** He gave me a confused look, **_

_**"Hey, whats so funny?" I stopped and looked at my little, cute, alien friend and smiled,**_

_**"Well Pudding was just thinking of how cute Taru-Taru looked while giving his tantrum." I smiled and I saw a blush creep on Taru-Taru's face which made me smile more. **_

_**"S-STOP SMILEING!" **_

_**"Pudding can't help it if Pudding like Taru-Taru!" he gave me a confusion face a little blush, **_

_**"W-what?" "Pudding said that she likes Taru-Taru...probably more than a friend!"**_

By now both Tart and Pudding were redder than tamatos, Kish was whisling, the mews were all having a total giggle fit, and Ryou was just staring at the screen, mouth open.

_**Tart's P.O.V.**_

_**M...More than a friend?**__**Th-that means... "Yep, Pudding likes you! More than a friend!" **_

_**I stared at her with wide eyes. Wh-what? I mean I might..NO! I HATE HER! I shook my head her which kinda made her sad, but I have too leave before I feel the same. I telported out of that situation and was in my room. I landed on my red bed, I mean why does she like my? Look at me? Have fangs and elf ears? And she has monkey fangs and...monkey..tails..and..ears. Maybe were not different than we think we are. **_

_**Kish entered my room and sat down next too me. I ptted my har and made a mess out my hair.**__"__**Hey I need you too capture that mew mew...whats her face...the girl you like!" **_

_**"I HATE HER! And why?" Kish smirked and his eyes went from gold like mine to a sheer, ice blue, **__**which meant he was thinking something dirty or evil...sometimes both! "So you and that little monkey can get together and we need too test if any of the mews have a weakness." **_

"Oh KISH!" Ichigo half said, half laughed. "You'll always bit a bit perverted, huh?"

Kish blushed awkwardly at that, before nodding sheepishly and turning back to the screen, where the little movie was occuring.

_**I gave him a serious look and a pissed one at that, " Well good luck getting one from Pudding cause she doesn't have o..." I stopped right there, cause Pudding does have a weakness, and that weakness is..ME! **_

_**"So she doesn't have! That's where you come in! You have too watch her!" "I have too what!" Me...Pudding...In a room...ALONE! There's something wrong with this guy! What if Pudding tries too kiss me or something? "Fine..but you will regret it! Sooner or later!" **_

_**"Good! You get her tomorrow morning! Good night!" Wht in the eep Blue of hell have I gotten myself into? **_

"T...the other chapters are attached to the story, which can b-be found on M-Monkey's profile." Moon managed through fits of laughter. "TART, PUDDING, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"

Everyone turned and looked at the young couple, who looked like they were about to die of emerbessment.

**/Outside**

Ichigo was a little sad to leave the Romance genre, but she managed to get off her hyper edge and regain her common sense.

"...Zakuro!" Moon said suddenly. "Pick a genre!"

"..." For a second, Zakuro remained silent. Then she spoke. "Tragedy."

"Oh, Tragedy." Moon cooed. "I have one in mind..." And she and Neko lead then down the roads once again...

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Hey Monkey-Lover! Did you like that? I hope everyone did! And the whole 'other earths' thing has something to do with the plotline...(insert ominus music here) which is also connected to the gatekeeper council..but enough of that! I have had a Tragedy story in mind, but if you've got a suggestion, I'll happily listen to it! I hope you all stick with me! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and R&R on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Me: Horray! I'm back!**

**Neko: You're timing is off.**

**Me: Yeah. Blame stupid school and stupid math. I've picked a tragedy story...! T.T contains character death, beware! It's beautifully written!**

**Neko: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP. Nor does she own the fic Only Ten More Minuets; it belongs to Essence of Gold!**

**Me: Wonderful job btw! WHAAA!**

Normal talking, present tense

**movie/alternate reality**

**Chapter 3: Tragedy**

Ichigo hadn't been exactly sure what to expect when Moon lead her and the others into the Tragedy genre, but when she got inside she felt unspeakably sad. It was a kind of crushing sorrow that weighed down on her soul and drained all energy from her. Tears pricked at her eyes and she let out a choked sigh.

"I'm so depressed..." Lettuce said sadly.

Moon nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I try to avoid coming to this genre. It makes you feel really upset, doesn't it?"

"That doesn't begin to describe it." The green mew sniffed.

Moon lead them to the theater-like screen and seated them. Again, the mews were too preoccupied by the sorrow instigated by the genre to notice who was sitting next around them (e.g. Kish was on Ichigo's right and Tart was sitting between Ryou and Pudding)

"What are we going to see this time?" Keiichiro asked, his tone heavy.

Moon pulled a card out of her pocket. It looked a little like the one she had used to access Monkey-Lover-25's story, but it looked different and had a Tragedy marking on it rather than a Romance one, and it was a deep purple and blue instead of gold and red. She slid it in, and once again the TV screen turned blue.

It read; **Only Ten More Minuets, **by **Essence of Gold**.

"Essence of Gold did a beautiful job. I wish I could write like that." Moon commented, and then nodded as the images came into focus...

**Only ten more minutes.**

**No...**

**'No...'**

**I'm sorry. But her all her major organs have malfunctioned, and she has a great internal bleeding. Her heart is going to give out, and there's nothing more we can do.**

Ichigo's eyes widened. It hadn't been on for a full minute and already someone was about to die. Tart and Pudding gasped slightly. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, except for Moon and Neko, who had probably seen it before.

**It can't be... **

**'I can't believe it.'**

**I'm sorry.**

**'It's not your fault.' It's mine. **

**'You may go inside, if you wish.'**

**'thank you.'**

**Agony. **

**A door swinging open.**

**A chair, pulled roughly away from a beside, and collapsed in. A faintly bleeping life-support, a barely changing line. Sunlight shining through a window.**

**Red hair, splayed across a pillow. A face that everyone loved, still, pale.**

Ichigo paled when she saw the image. "That's me!"

"Shh!" Kish hushed her, eyes wide. Zakuro was staring at the screen, as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"You said these stories are...things that _could _happen...right?"

Moon nodded. "Right."

Ichigo swallowed, and contiued to watch.

**All that, fragmented by tears, as though seen by someone drowning.**

_**I never meant... I'm sorry...**_

**_How did it happen like __this__?_**

_**I'm a...**_

_**... it might have been an accident. **_

**It wasn't.**

**'Ichigo, how could you!'**

At this, everyone gasped.

**'I'm sorry, Lettuce, I really am...'**

**'Like HELL you're sorry! I saw you kiss him!'**

**'I forgot – I just thought... you know he's always liked me, Lettuce – '**

**'You WHORE!' the word tastes strange in my mouth. I've never said this aloud before. I've never spoken to anyone in this way, just to hurt them, to _know _I'm hurting them and relish it and wish I could hurt them more. 'Because you broke up with your _f%&king _boyfriend because he couldn't stand you! Because you _can't live_ _a day _without seducing some hapless fanboy who's head-over-heels for you because you act so _f%&king _cute!'**

"She speaks the truth." Moon commented.

"Wha-! I wouldn't-!" Ichigo's loud protest was broken off when Moon leaned over.

"Let's see...you act all charming and irrisitable, then when someone asks you, you rub in their faces that you already have a boyfriend. Sure you don't." At this, she jerked her head in Kish and Ryou's direction.

Ichigo didn't speak again, but looked back at the screen.

**'I didn't - '**

**'You KNOW that we're together! He asked me out after you refused him for the millionth time! And now you'll have him... and _now _you're sorry. Do you know how it feels to be second best, Ichigo? Have you EVER thought of how that feels? For Kisshu, maybe, or Ryou? For _me?_'**

**'Lettuce...' she's faltering, the words registering, and I can see the affected shock and shallow hurt growing in her babyish, brown eyes. Her hand goes to her mouth, her polished nails glinting in the afternoon sun. She staggers back, clumsily cute in her shorts and sandals and choker and bunches.**

**Ichigo has always known exactly who she is. I never have. She knows, and she exploits it. She has confidence. I am the least confident person I know. She isn't kind. I try to be. She breaks hearts, and acts like she wishes she didn't. I've never had even my offered heart taken. She has everything I want.**

**At any other time, I would be able to pretend it was some other way. Maybe I would be right. But now, the cynic's truth, the paranoid clarity of a heart shattering is making me see it this way. And I wonder I didn't see this before.**

"To be second best...to always know that there was someone better than you, because that person won't let you forget in a hurry..." Neko murmured. "I know how that feels to, actually..."

Moon gazed softly at her, but didn't speak.

The aliens, mew mews, Ryou and Keiichiro were too busy staring wide-eyed at the screen to notice to exchange. Kish's eyes were misty, as if mentioning how it felt to be second-best had flipped a switch inside him. Ryou's mouth was half-open, but he wasn't _half _as stunned as Ichigo or Lettuce.

**I've known it since that day by the pool. I've known it since the time I first bumped into her down an alley.**

**Now, with tears streaming down my cheeks, I'm telling her. Telling her with my eyes, my body, my language.**

**'Just go away, Ichigo. Just go. I never want to see you again. Get out of my life, and take Ryou with you.**

**'I'm going to be the one who moves. If you have the tiniest scrap of decency left, you would. But, _Ichigo-san, _I don't expect you to. I hope you have a good life, seeing as you've...' I search for a word that's strong enough. '...killed me.'**

**And then she does the last thing I expected.**

"I didn't know you resented me Lettuce-chan." Ichigo whispered.

"I don't!" Lettuce protested, then new movement brought her attention back to the screen.

**And then she does the last thing I expected.**

**She staggers back. She takes one step, and then another away from me, retreating, _surrendering. _And for one golden moment, a fierce, sinful joy fills me. This is why Adam took the apple. Because this feels so amazing. I hold power, there in my hand, over the one person who has everything I want.**

**Ichigo's still moving backwards. In another moment, she'll have to turn around, to run away properly. Her eyes are fixed on me, as though she senses my transformation, and she pays no attention to the road behind her.**

**And then I see it. But I already know it's a moment too late.**

**'_ICHIGO!_'**

**My anger has disappeared, evaporated into pure horror. Her shoe is over the kerb, and she's toppling, overbalancing.**

**She falls.**

**I run. I run as hard as I ever have, regret, horror, and the sick certainty of what is about to happen in my soul.**

**'_No – '_**

Everyone sees the car coming, and Pudding hides her head on Tart's shoulder. Ichigo just closes her eyes, her emotion unreadable. Kish grips her shoulder, but she doesn't react at all. Lettuce was just sitting there with her mouth open

**The speeding car brakes. But not soon enough.**

**Ichigo realises. But a not quite in time.**

**She screams, her voice just audible over the squeal of rubber on tarmac. 'RETAS – '**

**Impact.**

**Two minutes.**

Everyone gasps, Pudding holds Tart's hand so hard he yelps in pain. Keiichiro is shaken, eyes wide. Ryou and Lettuce were in shock, even Pai and Zakuro were giving signs of shock or sadneess as they watched the scene on the TV screen in front of them. Mint had her face in her hands, and Ichigo and Lettuce were just staring now.

**'Do her parents know?' _I've ruined their lives. _**

**They've been informed, but they won't get here in time.**

_**There is no proof it was me. The driver saw me, horrorstruck, several yards away from Ichigo. He thinks I was trying to warn her. I was. **_

_**But that doesn't mean it's not me. This was my fault. Mine and hers. **_

**'Ichigo?' _Ichigo._**

**'I'm so sorry.' _Two lives are destroyed. I guess it's fair. _**

_**No. "Two wrongs don't make a right."**_

_**I should have forgiven her...**_

_**... "a word is not a bird. Once freed, it cannot be caught."**_

**'I'll tell them what happened.' _Everything. _**

**'You don't deserve to die...' _any more than I do. _**

"Neither of you deserve to die." Kish muttered. His eyes were watering slightly. Pudding had long since started to cry, and Mint was pretty close to it. Zakuro's eyes were tightly shut, and she kept muttering 'it's just a possibility, it's just a possibility' over and over under her breath. Pai put a hand on Lettuce's shoulder, and she just sniffed.

_**I'm not going to mend. At least you'll have rest. I will live with this every day, for perhaps sixty years, maybe less, probably more. **_

**Any moment now. At least she has one person with her.**

**'Yes.'**

_**Two girls will die today. **_

_**I'm keeping her company. We killed each other. **_

**'Ichigo.'**

_**Lettuce. **_

_**No more words now. Just feelings. **_

**A ray of light through a high window. A cold hospital chair. Two girls, feeling life slip away.**

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**... ...**_

And the screen went black. As if on cue, everyone burst into tears.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I'm right here! See? I'm okay."

Pudding sniffed and glomped onto the redhead.

Moon retrieved the card and nodded. "It's alright. These things may happen, but not necessarily. The future is in your hands."

The mews collected themselves, and Ichigo stuck next to Lettuce as they left the Tragedy genre to collect themselves. There was a series of howling noises in the distance. Moon stiffened. "Soulless."

Neko nodded. "I sense 9 dark forms from discontinued stories. Five are coming...I cannot tell exactly where the other four are." She transformed into her black-cat form.

Moon nodded. "Be careful Neko."

The cat nodded, and then sped into the distance.

"Will Neko onee-chan be alright?" Pudding asked, clinging to Moon's arm.

"She's an expiranced warrior. She can handle a few soulless. While your here, my priority is keeping you safe. If you die here...you're probably become one of them."

Ichigo imagined turning into one of those black-armoured soulless and shivered. "Well...next genre?" She suggested.

Moon's eyes brightened. "Pick one, Ichigo!"

"Uhh..." The redhead cat-girl thought for a moment. "How about Drama?"

"Sounds awesome!" Moon grinned. "This way!" She lead them down a different road.

A pair of neon green eyes watched them leave. For a moment, the being considered sneaking up on them and attacking. He gauged the Gatekeeper's power and decided against it. He should gather more Soulless before attacking one as powerful as BladeofMoonlight. He picked up his horn and blew. The noise echoed through the twisting paths of the fanfiction net.

The being lowered his horn and smirked. "The gatekeepers WILL pay for taking my soul away." With that he melted into the shadows, waiting.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Hehehe...forshadowing! Just who is this neon-eyed Soulless? And what will the TMM cast encounter in the Drama genre? Any story suggested would help me a lot! Thanks for waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Neko: Thank goodness. You were entrapped in the Land of Writer's block for so long I was starting to worry.**

**Me: Well, worry no longer! I have returned and I bring the next chapter with me! Take it away Neko Ice!**

**Neko: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP. _Nor does she own Once Upon a Broken Heart, that belongs to Bebbe5._**

**/Drama Genre**

Ichigo wrapped her arms around her knees. She remembered waking up and finding that Moon had completely vanished. The group had come close to panic before Neko came back. The girl said she had a feeling she knew what was wrong, and not to worry.

She had been in the safety of the Drama Genre for something like a week, and she was starting to get used to a tight complex of emotions: anger, sadness, jealously, happiness...all for no apparent reason. It probably had something to do with the atmosphere of the Drama Genre, but only Moon really knew about that.

Suddenly; POOF! Moon stumbled out of thin air and fell unceremoniously on her back. "Ow! Everyone alright?" She called, standing up.

"Moon!" Ichigo jumped to her feet. "You're back!" Pudding bounded over and hugged her.

"What happened?" Ryou asked. "You just vanished!"

"I got trapped in the one place in any existence that one wishes to avoid at all costs." Moon replied, hugging Pudding and shivering a bit. "The Land of Writer's Block!"

"Writer's...Block?" Comprehension dawned on Ichigo. Moon could create other realities, and doing so was sort of like writing a book... "So you got stuck there?"

"Not an experience I'd repeat for the camera." Moon grumbled. "I hate getting stuck there. Anyway, I got the card I needed." She reached into her pocket and drew a black card with a white comet on it, and on the surface was the trademark symbol of Drama. "Let's get you guys to the TV!"

"Moon, what is this?" Mint asked. She was holding a romance card, as you could tell by its soft rose color. On it, however, was the mark M. "Can we watch it?" The title was Strawberry Passions.

Moon`s eyes widened. "AHHH! MINT, DONT!" She ran over and snatched it out of the bird mew`s hand.

"What`s wrong?"

"This is a story completely devoted to LEMON SCENES!" Moon exclaimed, thrusting it into her pocket. "Watch it, and you pretty much chuck your innocence out the window. Of a two hundred story building!"

"...Lemon?" Pai asked.

"Think. It`s a three letter word that ends in x." When they stared blankly at her, Neko sort-of facepalmed.

"It`s how a girl gets pregant."

"Oh..." The group said collectively, eyes widening.

"How did you know Moon?"

"I ALWAYS check the reviews before reading a story with that rating. Anyway, come on. There`s a story that needs watching!"

Moon and Neko lead the group over to a TV screen that they remembered seeing from the other genres they had visited. The area looked cheerier than Tragedy, but not as beautiful and warm as Romance. It was somewhere in the middle. Moon inserted the card and the screen turned blue.

It read; **Once Upon a Broken Heart, **by **Bebbe5**

Ichigo eyed the title warily. Ever since watching **only ten more minuets, **she had become extremely suspicious of realities with titles like that.

**Chapter 7: Regaining conciousness**

_**With every step Ichigo took down the stairs which led to the basement, the determination, which had accompanied her at the beginning, started to let place to uncertainty and to a million of thoughts.**_

_**Her pace became less marked, more hesitant, until she stopped once she was in front of the door Pie had pointed to her.**_

_**Her right hand started to reach out in order to grab the knob, trembling, before stopping half way to it.**_

_**"What will I do once I'll be inside?" she thought " when I'd made up my mind to come down here, I did it without thinking too much. My heart has acted for me. Oh God what was that supposed to mean?" her voice screamed in her mind "No, now it's not important, I've a task to achieve and it's a matter of life and death by now. Let's go".**_

_**This said, with renewed decision, she grabbed the knob and opened the door.**_

Ichigo gulped, fearing that she would see the beaten and bloody figure of a dear friend, or worse. Everyone except Moon and Neko seemed to be holding their breath.

"Who`s there?" Lettuce asked softly.

_**She found herself in a room with completely blank walls, of an even light grey. Next to the walls there were many beds, each one of them connected to some strange machines, all different.**_

_**Lying on the last bed of the left line there was him, Kisshu.**_

Ichigo`s mouth almost hit the floor, Kish himself looked equally shocked, and the other mews gasped collectively.

_**He was also wearing an oxigen mask. Ichigo looked at it curiously:**_

_**"Why is he wearing that? I don't remember what… Oh God!" It had come back to her mind the scene of a few hours before: Deep Blue had pierced Kisshu from one side to the other, so at least one lung must have surely been damaged.**_

_**She then noticed, while the tears made more and more pressure to come out, that a transparent plastic thread was attached to his arm and that in it a liquid, unknown to her was flowing.**_

_**"Probably" she thought "it serves to keep you alive."**_

_I DON'T GET IT! _Ichigo screamed mentally. _Why is he in such a state, and why am I so worried about him?_

_Kitten is...worried about me? _Kish thought, staring at the screen in wonder.

_**Holding back the tears, the girl took a chair and positioned it at his bed side, then took a seat on it.**_

_**She crossed her hands on her lap and lowered her gaze, trying to find something to say, something to do, in order to help him to recover.**_

_**Silence oppressed her a lot, but what made her the most nervous was that hammering Beep Beep which came from a machine next to Kisshu's bed. Surely it served to check on the heart beat.**_

_**Ichigo found herself hypnotized, while looking the green lines which made a weird leap at every beep. The beat of the alien wasn't either slower or faster than the one of a common human being. She was once more surprised at finding out how their races were similar to eachother.**_

_**A little bit of the tension she had before reappeared and she started:**_

_**"Well, hello Kisshu, here I am"**_

_**'STUPID!' She said to herself 'how the hell are you starting a conversation?'**_

"Weird..." Tart muttered. "The hag actually seemes worried about him."

"I AM NOT A HAG!"

"SHUSH!" Moon snapped. "I`m TRYING to listen to this."

Ichigo clammed up and returned her attention to the screen.

_**Her cheeks had blushed a little bit, maybe because of the embarrassment to be with her ex-enemy ('like you've ever really been one' she thought looking at him) or maybe because….. No, what was she thinking?**_

_**Now she really didn't know what to say, she was paralyzed and her head seemed to have a vortex of a thousand colours inside**_

_**Then, inexplicably, she felt some words coming from her heart, like the first time she had transformed. Without thinking two times about it she said:**_

_**"I wanted to thank you for having saved me not one but two times. You've been very brave and I couldn't believe you would have done all those things for me."**_

_**'Liar!' a tiny voice screamed in her , but she didn't listen to it.**_

_Now I`m lying to myself...? _Ichigo thought.

Kish had nothing to say, he just gaped at the TV.

_**"I also wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I've been insensitive. Instead of always roughly pushing you away, I should have given you the opportunity to talk. Maybe it could have been born a beautiful friendship or.."**_

_**Ichigo stopped even redder than before. Then she looked at the still unmoving alien and sighed. Almost unawares her hand caressed his cheek, tenderly, while the tears which she had retained before became more insistent now at the borders of her eyes.**_

_**"Just if I think that it's all my fault if you're like this…" transparent drops started to fall from her eyelids, streaming down her face.**_

_**"If you hadn't had me in your thoughts, maybe you would have been able to defeat that monster Masaya had become. You were right when you were saying he would have made me suffer. He's killed you, he's almost killed me, he's lied to me by saying that he was the one who's brought me back to life. But now I don't care about him. I inly care about you. You must recover!**_

_**Weren't you always saying that you would have never left me alone? That you would have never stopped playing pranks on me, making your avances? That you would have kept on trying to beat me and to take me away?**_

_**It's not fair that you're going away because of me, it's not fair that you're letting yourself go because of me.**_

By now Ichigo`s brain stopped all rational thought and she just stared, her mouth agape. The mews followed suit with identical OMG expressions.

Kish was starting to smile, and Ryou bit his lip. Pai, Tart and Keiichiro looked surprised and intriuged by the scene.

_**Because this is the reason why you're not waking up, isn't it? It's because I've always refused you. You must wake up and find a girl who is right for you, who can make you feel loved like I wasn't able to do. And believe when I say that she will be lucky, because she will have your heart. You're a fantastic person, one of the best I've ever met.**_

_**Now you must wake up, because upstairs everybody's worried, even Ryou. I'm worried for you because I can't think about a life in which you aren't there popping out from every corner and stealing me a kiss, about a life without your stupid remarks.**_

_**Now wake up please!"**_

_**The tears by then were flowing like a river from the chocolate eyes of the girl and ended on the face of Kisshu, wetting it like dewdrops wet a leaf still asleep from the coldness of the night.**_

_**And just like that leaf wakes up, thanks to that tender contact, so the eyes of the alien started to tremble, in the effort of opening.**_

_**Ichigo by then had totally given up to desperation and her hands, with which she was covering her face, forbid her from seeing what was happening.**_

_**Suddenly a hand was posed over hers, startling her.**_

_**"Kitten…. Don't cry again, please" Kisshu murmured with a voice that was feeble, but anyway full of that force which distinguished him.**_

_**"K.. K.. Kisshu?" she said looking the beautiful amber irises which were sweetly staring back, a soft smile was enlightening his face.**_

Moon couldn`t restrain a giggle at the stupified expressions of the people in front of her. Neko simply smirked in amusment, something she didn`t do very often.

_**"KISSHU! YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU'RE BACK!" she cried hugging him delicately but eagerly anyway, tears of joy were now crossing her face.**_

_**He tried to reciprocate, happy of that contact, but managed only partially in his purpose, still half blocked by the pain.**_

_**He anyway tried not to let his kitten see the pain he was in, but most of all the coolness that his heart now felt towards her.**_

_**It wasn't wise to immediately tell her the decision he had taken when he had woken up, not for now anyway.**_

_**"Oh, it's wonderful to have you back here. You don't know how I was afraid not to hear you anymore."**_

_**'So I had to sacrifice myself to make you realize that I'm of some value in your heart?' He thought, always keeping his smile on.**_

_**"Are you alright Ichigo?" he asked trying to hide the anger he was feeling.**_

_**"You're asking me if I'm al right? Well, yes thanks to you." She answered blushing a little bit.**_

_**'So I had to die two times to make you be nice with me?'**_

_**He thought, then cutting out his thoughts. If he had kept on formulating them probably he would have exploded.**_

_**"How did I end up here?" he asked changing the subject.**_

_**"Pie and Keichiiro had brought you here, when they had realized that your situation was worse than they thought. By the way, everybody will be worried. I'll go up and tell them you've woken up, alright?" she answered and, before she went out, she gave a quick kiss on the alien's forehead.**_

_**She didn't notice the look, slightly sad, slightly angered which those amber eyes sent her before she disappeared on the stairs.**_

And the screen went blank.

"You know, if you guys stay like that for much longer, you faces will freeze that way." Neko said playfully.

Ichigo came out of her trance. "Ah...I was just surprised." She stammered finally.

"We all were." Mint muttered. "YOU, crying over Kish? You the one who wishes most that he would just die and meet the devil."

Ichigo whirled on the bird mew, eyes blazing. "I DO NOT!"

And so began another Ichigo vs Mint argument. Moon rolled her eyes before starting to laugh. "The other chapters to the fic of pure awesomeness can be found on Bebbe5's profile. Anyway..."

She looked around. "Pudding! Pick a genre!"

The monkey girl paused and began to think. "Hum, na no da...how about..._Horror..._" She smirked evilly.

"Oh you evil little monkey girl." Moon gasped, pretending to be shocked. Then she grinnned. "And I know _just _the story. Come on!"

As they left the genre, Ichigo felt like someone was staring at her. Turning around, she saw the figure of a boy with two pure neon-green eyes staring at her intensely. Her blood seemed to freeze, but she bravely held his gaze.

The soulless in the shadows looked intriuged. "So, you aren`t as much of a baby as I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, blinking.

"Aren`t you part cat?" He asked. The voice was deceptivly soft, but there was ice in it too. "Can`t you smell the familiar blood on my hands?"

"Ichigo! Coming or what?" Those neon eyes widened, and the being vanished into the darkness. Disturbed, Ichigo turned around and ran after Moon and the others.

_Can`t you smell the blood on my hands?_

Had he managed to kill someone important to her?

**End Chapter**

**/Author`s Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, I was in-your guessed it-the land of writer`s block. I hope you liked this chapter, and please R&R on your way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Hello people! Finally, the REAL stuff starts happening! **

**Neko: Should I be concerned?**

**Moon: Sort of, yes. That neon-eyed soulless was NOT there for decoration.**

**Neko: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP. Nor does she own the story Paranoia, it belongs to Devilish Aisha.**

**Chapter 5: Horror...and Shinyru**

Ichigo swallowed nervously as Moon lead her through the old, creaky mansion that was the Horror genre. She could hear the dark, soulful lyrics to Evanescence's Haunted playing softly from somewhere nearby, and that did NOT help the mood. The floorboards creaked, there were severed body parts in various places, and the whole time she felt like someone was running a finger down her back. The fur on her ears was standing straight up and she scooted closer to Kish and the others, fearing that a goblin or something like it would jump out at her if she stayed to far from the group.

"This place is so creepy!" She exclaimed finally.

Moon smirked. "I know." She lead them all into the basement, where the theater screen was waiting. Ichigo sat down on the chairs waiting, and latched onto Kish's arm. Pudding was hiding behind Tart, who was shivering himself. Neko smiled at their antics and sat down next to Pudding, in case it got too scary for her and Tart.

Moon took out a jet black card with the Horror crest and a red scar-like line on it out of her pocket and inserted it. The screen turned blue before beginning to play the movie.

The title was, **Paranoia, **by **Devilish Aisha.**

"Kitten? You're cutting off the circulation in my arm..."

Ichigo finally seemed to realize she was holding his arm and quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry. I didn't do that!

_**The familiar sound of the bell went, as the school day had ended. Three of the girls were a little slow at leaving, and remained in the locker room. **_

_**"Bye, Izumi-san! Bye, Misako-kun!" Ichigo called to the passing students.**_

_**"Ichigo has really become an extrovert, hasn't she, Moe?" Miwa and Moe watched an eager Ichigo wave to everyone in their class as they exited the gates.**_

_**"You're right, Miwa. It must have been her vacation." Moe replied. Since they were unknowing of Ichigo being one of the heroines of Tokyo, they guessed her leave was due to a holiday.**_

_**"Hello Miwa, Moe! Should we walk home together?" Once everybody had left she turned to them. The deafening silence rung through the room, and the door opened. It was Masaya Aoyama, who left his Kendo gear behind.**_

Kish inhailed sharply at the sight of Ichigo's schoolgirl crush. Ichigo went into fangirl mode, and Ryou just snorted in disgust. Pudding, fearing that something was about to go wrong, hid her head in Neko's passive embrace, while Tart looked pretty close to doing the same thing.

**"Aoyama-kun! I need to talk to you!" Miwa ran off after him, before Ichigo could even say hello.**

**While they went off together, Ichigo and Moe sat together.**

**"So, what's up with them?" Ichigo lost her hyperactivity, and becoming quiet and calm. This made Moe curious, but decided not to investigate further.**

**"Oh, they've been out together when you were gone. She said it was the best time she's ever had in her life." Moe explained.**

**"I see." Ichigo said. She brought back memories of the day.**

**"_Kya, Aoyama-kun is the nicest guy ever!"_**

**"_And he helped me like this, and that was so nice of him!"_**

**"_Ichigo, you're lucky. I want a boy who's sweet and caring and kind. Can you pair me up with anybody?"_**

**Ichigo bent her head down. That flirting b&tch! She dare, flirt with Aoyama-kun behind her back? She was meant to be her friend! She was meant to keep girls of her boyfriend when she was absent, not play around with him! That is what true friends do! She knew Miwa and Moe since early elementary school. Never had she seen this side of her!**

**She'll pay, Ichigo thought. Pay for being an untrusting friend, a flirt, and countless other things.**

"GEEZ ICHIGO!" Mint exclaimed. "No one said they were going out!"

Ichigo kinda stared blankly at her, bewildered, before slowly turning back to the screen.

_**"Bye bye, Aoyama-kun!" Miwa and Masaya returned, and Miwa waved him off.**_

_**"Goodbye Ichigo, Miwa, Moe." as he pushed open the door and exited the school.**_

_**"Let's go Ichigo!" they called to a stony and silent Ichigo.**_

_**"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Miwa asked.**_

_**Ichigo began to chuckling, and broke into a crazed laugh.**_

_**"Funny! You want to know how I feel! How ironic!" she screamed. Her eyes rolled into her skull, her estranged laughter continuing, and Miwa and Moe shook with fear.**_

_**"Ichigo, I don't know what's wrong with you, but please calm down!" Miwa tried to calm her, but to no avail.**_

_**"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH AOYAMA-KUN!" she yelled herself hoarse.**_

_**"But, but I, Ichigo…" Miwa stuttered.**_

"It. Isn't. About. You. Ichigo!" This show seemed to really annoy Mint.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested.

"The fact that this is actually possible makes my stomach flip over." The blue mew huffed.

_**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HORRORS I'VE FACED? DO YOU? AND I COME BACK TO HEAR YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THE BOY I LOVE?" she went on.**_

_**"I didn't. I wasn't." she tried to go on, but Ichigo interrupted her.**_

_**"Don't, try that with me." Ichigo spoke in a deadly whisper, and brandished the same knife she ate lunch with, and charged at Miwa.**_

_**"Ichigo, no!" Moe wailed, but the first blow went into Miwa's back. She gave an agonised scream, and Ichigo gave another one, staining her clothes with Miwa's blood.**_

_**One by one, the blows went into her back, splashing blood on the lockers, the floors, and their satchels. Screams of pain came until Miwa could feel no more. Her empty shell of a body lay with her eyes gazing wide open at Ichigo, with signs of disappointment in her face.**_

Ichigo's jaw practically hit the floor.

"SEE?" Mint fumed. "You and your stupid obsession with that boy is going to get someone killed!"

Tart hid behind Neko, and Pudding started sobbing. The cat girl tightened her grip, murmuring calming words. The other mews had gone into shock, and Ryou was just shaking his head in disappointment.

_**Moe stared at Miwa's limp body, and looked up at Ichigo with potential anger.(a.n, it's potential, like energy)**_

_**"Ichigo. You. HOW DARE YOU!" she exploded with rage.**_

_**Back to normal, Ichigo blinked in confusion.**_

_**"SHE WAS NEVER FLIRTING WITH HIM! THEY WENT TO A SUMMER CAMP TOGETHER! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HIM, WHAT AM I TO YOU? WHAT WAS MIWA TO YOU? WE WERE ALWAYS LAST AFTER YOUR CAFE FRIENDS AND AOYAMA! " Moe's shrieks of rage pounded on to Ichigo's ears.**_

_**"I hate you, Ichigo. Get out of my freaking life!" She gave a final holler, and ran off.**_

_**Ichigo stood in silence, and collapsed to her knees in tears.**_

_**"How, how could I do this? Is this all I'm meant to do now?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and felt as warm as hellfire on her pale cheeks. She sat alone, as the light of day passed. She knew her parents would wonder where she was, but she didn't care. She couldn't care about anything.**_

The screen went black, and Moon shook her head like a mother looking at the consequence of the actions of a disobedient child. "tsk tsk, Ichigo. A boy isn't worth killing for."

Ichigo opened her mouth. Ichigo closed her mouth.

When Neko finally succeeded in calming Pudding and Tart, the group walked out of the Horror genre. Again, Ichigo felt like she was being watched. Turning around, she saw that same neon-eyed boy following them.

She quickly matched paces with Moon. "Uhh, Moon? Is it possible for a Soulless to _leave _the net and attack different worlds?"

"Uhh, not really. I mean, only really powerful Soulless are capable of leaving, or getting past a Gatekeeper unnoticed."

"Soo...have you ever seen a Soulless who attacked and killed someone from an outside world?"

Suddenly Moon was tense. "Why are you asking?"

Ichigo looked over her shoulder. A pair of neon eyes stared back at her, as if challenging her to speak. "Well...I've seen this Soulless. Twice, actually...when we were leaving the Drama Genre. He asked me if I could smell the blood on his claws." Pointing, she added. "He's right there!"

Moon spun around fully, a ball of white fire appearing in her hands. The boy smirked, and a note flew out of the shadows and landed at their feet. Neko picked it up, and she vanished.

Moon turned to Neko. "What does it say?"

"I have broken the seals of a god by spilling the blood of his weakling host." Neko read aloud. "And I go now to lead the Syndicate. Prepare yourselves. Magical teardrops won't save you this time, cat." she shook her head. "signed, Shinyru. There's a Phoenix mark next to his name."

Moon spat a vile curse under her breath. "This is so not good. Playtime's over people, come this way." She held her key in the air, and a door appeared.

"Where are we going?" Lettuce asked.

"To the Gatekeeper Council." Moon replied. She and Neko stepped inside, signaling for the others to follow.

**End Chapter**

**Uh-oh...I smell trouble~! If you would like to be part of the council, tell me in your review and I'll make sure you appear! **

**Next chapter: Revalations at the Council; the Wrath of Shinryu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Phew! All kinds of crazy stuff is going to be happening soon!**

**Neko: I'm surprised Shinryu escaped the Dungeon of Shadows. This can't be good news...**

**Moon: You're right about that. Now, for the long-awaited (sort of) council meeting!**

**Neko: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 6: The Gatekeeper Council, Part 1!**

The room the council would take place in was, at Ryou's estimate, larger than Grand Central Station itself. The ceiling was gold with paintings of angels on it and the pillars were silver decorated with precious jewels forming aisles along the outer edges. There were hundreds of desks there, each one different in its own way, probably, Ichigo assumed, to suit whatever author/authoress sat at it. There were hundreds of Gatekeepers already there, conversing worriedly.

Three gatekeepers ran right over as soon as they caught sight of Moon. One was a girl black hair and orange eyes, another one was a girl who just radiated music, and the third was a pair of boys who looked exactly alike, spare their masks – one was white and the other was black.

"Mew! Musica! Gemini!" Moon purred. "Good to see you."

"Moon, you know these guys?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yup. This is newmew4you–" she pointed to the black-haired girl. "This is Mew Musica-" She pointed to the other girl. "And this guy is GeminiSparkSP!"

"KISH!" Mew squeaked, promptly pouncing on said alien. Ichigo's eye twitched slightly but she didn't say anything.

"How's it going?" Gemini asked.

"Pretty well, thanks." Moon replied. "I've only gone to the Realm of Writer's block once in the last week."

"Ugh." Mew Musica made a face. "Was it bad?"

"Not too bad, thankfully."

"Hey Moon!" Two other girls ran over. One girl looked like Alice from Bakugon while the other one was wearing a deep black robe.

"Wizard! Mika!" Moon grinned. "Nice to see you."

"Is it true?" Mika asked anxiously. "Has Shinryu really escaped?"

Moon frowned gravely. "Yeah, that's what it looks like."

The other Gatekeepers bit their lips before smiling again. "Well, it's nice to have visitors. We better get to our desks before it gets too crowded to move."

So they lead Ichigo and the gang over through the almost infinite number of desks before finally reaching Moon's. Wizard and Gemini smiled as they sat down on either side of Moon.

"What do we do now?" Tart asked no one in particular.

"Wait for the others." Wizard answered.

**/Much later...**

"I'm bored."

"Shush Pudding! You've said that ten times now!" Mika abolished.

"How much longer?" Kish groaned.

"The meeting came out of no where," Gemini reasoned, "And the net is vast. It will take time for Gatekeepers to leave their posts and come here."

"I know, but it's boooooring!"

"Not you too, Tart!" Wizard groaned. "It'll be another while."

**/STILL later...**

_Still...waiting..._Ichigo groaned. Almost an hour later, half the desks were full and they were still waiting for stragglers. Many waved in Moon's direction, and she waved back and grinned. Currently she was leaning over her I-touch, smirking at something.

Gemini leaned over and smiled. "Observing Dante again, Moon?"

Moon's eyes widened, and she blushed, quickly thrusting the device into her desk. "hehehehehehe..."

"Dante?" Mint echoed. "Who is...?"

Musica giggled. "Ever heard of Devil May Cry?"

All the mews gawked. "You mean...THAT Dante!" Mint exclaimed.

"Yup." Gemini smirked. "Isn't it cute?"

"Oh shut up Gemini!" Moon retorted hotly. "I was just watching him."

"You mean stalking..."

"I was not STALKING HIM!"

"Sure, I totally did not see you two flirting during a battle against a bunch of demons."

"MEW!"

"Lately you've been following him around the way Kish stalks Ichigo."

"I do not I do not I do NOT!"

"Denial ain't no river in Egypt, Moon." Kish had the grace to blush at the 'stalker' comment, while Ichigo shot him an 'I told you so' look.

"It's kinda funny...but why Dante of all males?" Lettuce asked. "He's so...VIOLENT!"

"As of late, the boys with his attitude are the ones who gets all the girls." Wizard replied. "In great contrast to annoying goodie-two-shoes like certain people who will remain nameless."

Ichigo opened her mouth to protest at the obvious slur against her (annoying) boyfriend, but Wizard continued. "If I had to choose between a guy like Dante and an annoying hippie treehugger...I'd take my chances with Dante."

"Who wouldn't?" Musica broke in before Ichigo could complain. Moon's face quickly turned a dark shade of red.

"Guys...!" Moon looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

Finally, a very odd Gatekeeper showed up. Unlike the others, this one was covered in weird futuristic gear and armor. One palm was emblazoned with a blue arrow, the other one was obscured beneath a glove.

"Hi big bro!" Moon yelled, waving energetically. The gatekeeper smiled and walked over.

"Hi sis. I see you've got the TMM Cast with you. Interesting."

"Moon, who's this?" Mint asked, pointing to the boy.

"This is my older brother, ZXfanguy007." Moon answered. "He's in charge of some Crossover realities."

"Crossover?"

"The meeting of different worlds." Moon explained. "It's when there's damage in the cosmic balance, and different worlds collide."

"I would have brought the Avatar or Naruto cast, but they're in the middle of something. So the only one I actually brought was... well... Kunex." The gatekeeper pointed to a shadow beside him, which quickly became a boy about Kish's age.

"Hi Kunex." Moon waved again, smiling. "Good to see you again."

Kunex grinned. "So, I head about Shinryu from ZX. What're we going to do about it?"

"We'll be finding out when everyone else gets here." Neko replied seriously. Ichigo looked around. The room was fuller than ever, and more Gatekeepers were pouring in through the doors and finding their seats.

"Hey Moon?"

"Yes Ichigo?" Moon glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Who leads the Gatekeeper council?" The red-head asked. Both Gemini and Wizard gave her a look.

"She's the primal deity who formed the cosmos." Moon replied. "She has many names, but we call her Silvera."

As soon as that name escaped Moon's mouth, Ichigo suddenly felt calm and at ease, as if a gentle presence was guarding her. Everyone seemed to relax.

Suddenly, the doors swung shut and the lights went out. Moon, ZX and her friends all turned to the front of the room, which was beginning to give a spectacular light show.

"She's here." Moon said softly.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Haha, sorry, couldn't help it. This chapter was mostly for comic relief. The serious stuff is due next chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW on the way out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: ...(growls)**

**Neko: (sighs) Moon's been having trouble with her account. It wouldn't let her update her stories, which is why this is late.**

**Moon: Damn Soulless. Can't they bother someone else for a change?**

**Neko: At least we dealt with them now, Moon. Shall we?**

**Moon: Yes, let's! The second part of the Gatekeeper council is here, people! I do not own TMM or MMP!**

**Chapter 7: The Gatekeeper Council, part 2!**

**/With Ichigo**

The lights were bright beams that swirled around, growing brighter and brighter. All the Gatekeepers stood up in reverence, and after getting glares from some nearby, Ichigo and her friends rapidly did the same.

The light flashed, and a being landed softly in the center of the clearing. Ichigo's breath hitched.

Silvera was a dragon. Yet at the same time, she seemed to encompassed everything, you look at her, you think of everything else. Her huge wings were transparent, every color imaginable bleeding across their surface like waves of color. Her scales were pale gold, and long claws scored the floor. Moon's key began glowing brightly while she and every Gatekeeper knelt in her presence. Gulping, the gang quickly followed suit.

Silvera smiled kindly. "Rise." Everyone stood up simultaneously. Ichigo looked at the being's eyes and found herself transfixed. It wasn't just the milticolors, but she could see planets, stars, and all life reflected in Silvera's intense gaze. She could barely look, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Greetings, my Gatekeepers." There was a certain motherly tone in Silvera's voice as she said this. "What troubles you so?"

ZX spoke up. "We regret to bring you bad news, Silvera. Shinryu has escaped from his confinement cell."

Silvera sighed softly. "I see...I had hoped his wrath would fade in the darkness, but I suppose that wasn't the proper approach for him."

"He was last seen in Tokyo Mew Mew's Horror Genre." Gemini added, glancing in Moon and Ichigo's direction. "He said he was going to lead the Syndicate."

Silvera wrapped her tail around her feet, clearly upset by this development although it didn't show on her face. "What are you up to Shiru?" She murmured softly. "Are you trying to take your heart and soul back by force?"

"Shiru?" Kish whispered.

"That's his original name." Mew whispered back. "Before he became a soulless."

"SSSHHH!" A nearby gatekeeper hissed.

"Sorry Angelcake." Mew said, falling silent again.

This time Musica spoke up. "The soulless who inhabit the Book and TV are funneling out. Their headed towards the Land of Writer's Block. It's as if they're holding some kind of dark gathering."

Gasps echoed through the room. "That's it! Shinryu's forming an army!"

"That arrogant little...! He's going to try to invade the Sanctuary and steal his soul back by force, and topple the monument that holds the cosmos together?"

"Please, remain calm." Silvera pleaded. The murmuring ceased momentarily. "There is a way to stop him?"

"Like what?" A lazy, loud voice sounded from the edges of the crowd. Pudding, Brigit and Ichigo turned around and saw a bunch of Gatekeepers hanging around the pillars near the exit. Unlike most Gatekeepers, they noted, their keys were brass, almost black. "Face it, we're doomed. We should just give him his heart back."

"You, shut up!" Moon yelled. "You never even tried to protect the Net yourself, so don't you dare go around sowing fear among the rest of us!"

"It's funny, because you lot were the first one to suggest taking his soul and locking him away to suppress him in the first place." ZX's voice was taught with anger.

"Moon? Who are they na no da?" Pudding asked, squeezing the girl's hand and pointing towards the group at the back pillars.

"Flamers." Moon spat. Her usually sweet brown eyes were smoldering and her voice was coated in acid. "They're a group of wanna-be Gatekeepers who are so rude and arrogant I wish Silvera would just throw them out of the net. They pull their weight around and are constantly making trouble, often in alternate realities. I wonder if our lady's too nice to them."

The gears in Ichigo's head were turning. What could they do to stop a swam of Soulless? She found herself thinking of the time a flood of Chimera animals had attacked Tokyo, and a plan started forming in her mind.

"What do you plan to do against an army of Soulless?" One flamer said, rolling his eyes. "Give up. Shinryu's too powerful. You'll get wasted."

Gemini shot up. "If you were involved, we sure would!"

"What was that?"

Heated yells filled the room as Gatekeepers turned to each other and argued about what to do. Even Moon and her friends looked upset, although they were trying to keep some form of order in the rapidly deteriorating room.

"I...I think I have an idea." Ichigo spoke up daringly. When everyone ignored her, she yelled in a surprisingly commanding overlord voice, "I HAVE AN IDEA, WHICH I WOULD TELL YOU ABOUT IF **YOU WOULD ALL BE QUIET**!"

The room fell dead silent. Ichigo gulped, feeling thousands of eyes boring on her. Silvera smiled softly in her direction. "Go on."

Ichigo shook a bit, but she took in her friend's encouraging expressions and started to speak again. "I think...I think I've got this guy figured out." She stammered a bit, and gave Moon a frantic look. Moon gave her an expression that basically said; "it's okay, keep talking.'

"You beat a guy like Shinryu by drawing him out with three things." She glanced in the direction of the other mews. "Distraction, Diversion, and Submission." Zakuro smiled instantly, as if guessing what she had in mind. "We need to keep his attention away from where ever you're keeping his soul, and away from the gates to other worlds, so he can't get 'unconventional' reinforcements. Then, we need a diversion, to separate the army of soulless he's gathered into smaller groups, which will be easier for Gatekeepers to combat." She looked up at Silvera, who was listening with what she could have sworn was a look of pride on her face. "Then, we need to defeat them and lock them up somewhere. Shinryu will have no back up, and will have to fight all of us on his own."

Ichigo took a step backwards, as if trying to shake off the stares she was getting. Different Gatekeepers looked at each other, as if mentally analyzing her strategy.

"It's...possible..."

"It could work..."

One of the Flamer group rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to take advice from a low-born like her?"

"Oh, go jump off a cliff!" Lettuce yelled. Now it was her turn to be stared at. And judging by Ryou's expression, that kind of outburst was unheard of. "If you're just here to be a liability, take it somewhere else! If all you're going to do is whine and act cynical, why are you even here? For your information, Ichigo-san is NOT low-born, you stuck-up jerk."

The Flamers stared at her, a mixture of awe and fury on their faces. "You little-"

"Enough!" Silvera snapped, her voice suddenly colder than North Winds. The Flamers shut up immediately. "Leave this temple right now."

"Silvera-"

"Go."

"But we-"

"NOW!" Some of the other Gatekeepers stepped back, as if trying to get out of what could easily become firing range if this got worse. Pai gulped. This creature had created the cosmos and this place to hold it together. If her anger was unleashed, he wanted to be watching from a safe distance.

Like a couple hundred miles away.

The Flamers shrank under Silvera's angry stare.

"You heard her. Get out of here." Moon stated.

They gave her and the group a dark stare before slinking out of the building.

Silvera sighed and sat down again. "They never learn. I'm sorry you all had to put up with that." Her gaze became warm again, and Pai and the others instinctively relaxed.

Another Gatekeeper, a girl with brown hair, walked over to Ichigo. "How do you suppose we carry out your little sceme?" She asked, looking at her intently.

"W-Well...I-we should check a map." Ichigo stammered.

Neko and Moon both smiled. "I think you can supply us with one of those, right Amber?"

"Sure." Amber smiled.

"I'll get into the weapon system!" One of the other Gatekeepers, Angelcake, added brightly. "There's enough in there to supply everyone and the TMM cast with armour and proper weapons." She gave Ichigo and the others an apologetic look. "I'm gonna be brutally honest here, those skimpy outfits of yours won't do you much good in a battle against a soulless."

"I'll get the carriers ready." ZX chimed in.

Kunex nodded in agreement. "There's the small airships and the big ones, and I think we should go with the latter. They have better firepower."

"That's true." Neko grinned (a/n people are doing that a lot this chapter, aren't they?) "Good thinking, Kunex."

The boy beamed.

"Do we have any cloaking gadgets or space cannons or stuff like that?" Ryou asked.

"You'll have to ask a Gatekeeper who specializes in the Sci-Fi genre." Mew answered, her eyes narrowed in thought. "but we could use a few planetary cannons in this kind of battle."

"We'll need to work out battle groups based on Ichigo's plan." Gemini said.

"Time to lock and load!" Gatekeepers were rushing off in every direction.

"Moon." Moon and the others paused and turned around. Silvera raised a claw, and a huge black gun with strange hieroglyphs carved in white along the barrel. "Take this. Use it wisely."

Moon's eyes widened as she carefully picked up the gun. "T-This is...t-thank you Silvera!"

"Be careful, little ones." Silvera said softly.

**/in the battle hangers**

"What is that thing Moon?" Ryou asked, eyeing the gun Moon was holding.

"It's the most powerful weapon known to this pane of existence." She replied. Other Gatekeeper's looked surprised or shocked to see her holding it, and they often nodded at her and offered words of wisdom and caution.

"Which is...?" Mint interjected.

"It's a Plot Device." Moon replied. "It only has three shots, because it can bend the rules of a world to end something's very existence."

"Anything?" Zakuro questioned.

"Anything." Neko confirmed.

"Welcome to the armory." Gemini said. Ichigo looked down the passage and, for the umpteenth time since she first arrived in the Net, her jaw almost hit the floor.

The armory was huge, and she couldn't even see the other side from where they were standing. Every kind of weapon known to every pane of existence was there-guns, flamethrowers, war-hammers, sabers, daggers, rocket launchers, every kind of weapon knuckle from brass to metal claws, knives, even gravity-hammers and alien-looking weapons were stocked on the enormous walls in insane quantities, each weapon section taking up several meters of space. There were parts of the floor that would come loose and go up like elevators, to take Gatekeepers to upper stocks. The guardians of the net were scattered about. ZX laughed at their stunned expressions.

"Well? Is this mind-blowing enough for you?"

"M-More than." Kish gasped. "How is this kind of weapon stock even possible?"

ZX tapped his head. "Remember, we can walk between worlds as we please. I've been a gun-runner once, and I've come across and handled all shapes and forms of weapondry, from the simple stuff to the kinds that pros use. So, let's have a little look and get you girls and guys suited up."

Musica held her hand over one of the platforms. After everyone had gotten on, the panel flashed twice and moved along the floor. Moon shouldered the Plot Device and gave the passing weapondry a critical look. "Ichigo? What kind of weapon do you think you'll work best with?"

Ichigo thought for a minute, then remembered her Strawberry Bell. "Long range, I think."

"How about you, Mint?"

"Long-range too. I've only ever used my Mint arrows."

"Pudding?"

"Long range, na no da."

"Lettuce?"

"I...will go will long-range too."

"How about you, Zakuro?"

"Short-range." The idol replied. Musica pulled the panel to a stop, just within sword/saber territory. Ichigo gawked at the kind of weapons that were there. Every kind of melee weapon she had ever dreamed of lined the walls, everything from simple daggers, to gleaming energy blades, all of different lengths and styles. Moon nodded to Gemini and ZX, who stepped off and gestured for Zakuro to follow.

"Ryou, Keiichiro, you guys may have to get involved with the fighting as well. But since you don't have experience, like the girls, we'll put you on long-range weapons as well." Kunex commented, glancing towards the two scientists.

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other, slightly alarmed. They had sort-of trained the mews, but they had never actually fought themselves. And without proper training, how were they meant to be any use in a battle with Soulless?

"Kish, Pai." Gemini called. The two older aliens looked over at him. "You two will also be getting short-range weapons, since you're more used to using that kind."

Obediently, Kish and Pai got off and joined Zakuro. Gemini held his hand over another platform, and it began to rise as well, with them on it.

"What do you think, Zakuro?" The raven-haired girl eyed the different blades thoughtfully.

"I think I should stick to an energy blade." The panel paused and moved to the right. Zakuro swept her gaze over the possibilities. "Wait. That one." She pointed to a fairly large purple sword.

"An Alastar replica." ZX confirmed, picking up the well-crafted hilt. "Good choice. It's weightless, and has many of the capabilities of the real Alastar." Zakuro accepted her new weapon, a slight smile tracing her normally stotic face.

Kish decided to go with steel duel-blades, which were longer than his usual ones, and probably more powerful. Pai chose a blade that could create shock waves if swung hard enough. ZX identified what kind of sword they were just before handing them to the two boys. They rejoined the others, and the group moved on to the long-range weapon section.

"I think I'll go with some kind of bazooka." Ichigo said, weighing her options as they passed by.

"I feel more like two duel-guns." Lettuce said. "They're the most like my usual mew weapons."

"I'd like a hand-held machine gun." Mint added. "It'll be like my Mint arrows, except it can fire more, faster."

"Pudding would like a gravity hammer na no da!" Pudding cried happily.

"Hey, hey! I wanted to be the one with the gravity hammer!" Tart protested.

"Oh relax, Tart." Musica chuckled. "You can both have gravity hammers. Now let me see if I can find a lighter version of the normal one..."

Several minutes later, Ichigo was examining her surprisingly pink weapon as they moved on to armor and body protection. Pudding was absolutely ecstatic, and Neko and Kunex were taking great pains to make sure that she and Tart didn't accidentally smash something with their gravity hammers.

"Come on in." ZX said, smiling. Apparently, he knew this place very well. "I know something that will fit you guys." They were brought to the very end of the hall, where Ichigo was introduced to a suit of helmet, chest-guard, gauntlets, and leg guards. And lo and behold, the helmet had guards for cat ears! ZX couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"I thought you might like it." He smiled.

Lettuce, Pudding, Mint and Zakuro got similar suits, except Mint received custom-crafted guards for her bird wings, and Zakuro had ear protection much like Ichigo's due to her wolf ears.

Ichigo tested her movement, and found out that this armor was surprisingly flexible. Kish, who was wearing a suit of his own, walked over to her and stared for a few seconds. Ichigo blinked and blushed slightly. For some reason, Kish's suit made her think that he was some kind of knight in shinning armor..._what am I thinking? Gah! Baka Ichigo! Baka! You do not think Kish is your knight-wait, my knightt? Where the heck did that come from? AGH!_

Ichigo blushed under her helmet.

"Great, this is great. You're all set." Moon herself was wearing a suit of armor the color of moonlight, and an extra sword hung at her side. Gemini had his own armor, as did Mew and Musica. "Let's get to the hanger."

"If that's what their armory looks like, who's going to bet the hanger is also going to look unbelievable?" Ryou asked nonplussed under his breath.

"We're about to find out." Keiichiro said. ZX pushed the doors open. For the second time, the group's jaws dropped open all at the same time.

The hanger was _enormous_, just like the armory. Ships of all shapes, sizes and forms were flying in and out. Moon smiled and pointed towards a rather large fighter jet.

"That's our ride people. Let's get on board."

**End Chapter**

**Oh yeah! I'm planning to try to make my chapter's longer from here on out, adding more description and stuff to each scene. Now you've met the governess of the cosmos! This won't be the only time you see Silvera either. **

**About the Plot Device gun; I felt pretty proud of myself to come up with that. It is a key weapon though, you may want to keep your eye on it. Also, I forgot to mention-GeminiSparkSP was in gemini split mode last chapter, but now he's gone back to his usual form: a guy wearing a mask that's half white, and half black. Sorry about the mishap!**

**Oh...the Flamers. Before anyone gets offended, they are NOT based directly on anyone one author/authoress in any way, shape, or form. The Flamer group is an abstract concept that came to mind when I was strolling through the web, and they will have their own little part in this story. But I repeat, they are not based directly on anyone. They're just here as plot devices, and another means of making the world of the net more 3-dimensional.**

**Next chapter: The Plan, part 1! And please please please review! That'll make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped in the Fandom Net **

**Moon: I'm back people! (fan fair plays) And yeah, I changed my penname. Aren't I awesome!**

**Neko: Well, here goes nothing I guess.**

**Moon: Uh-huh. With regards to the last chapter, the gravity-hammers Pudding and Tart got are a Halo reference and the sword replica that Zakuro is using is a Devil May Cry reference. Now let's suit up, board our ship, get our weapons ready and kick some ass!**

**Neko: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP. **

**Chapter 8: The plan, part 1**

**/With Moon and the others**

Ichigo, Lettuce and Mint were practicing their aim with Mew in the lower decks of the airship, while Kish and Pai were getting sword-fighting lessons from Moon and Gemini. Kunex and Neko were sitting at the control panels, guiding the ship through the air.

"Ryou, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." ZX said.

"Yeah?"

"Why on earth are the mew outfits so..." his eyes narrowed. "inappropriate?"

The blonde guy chuckled nervously. "Err, I dunno. It was just a bit of a tweak in the design."

ZX made a show of rolling his eyes. "You're a teen genius who can splice human DNA with that of an animal successfully, and the best thing you could come up with was skimpy outfits and cat toys?"

Ryou felt a bead of sweat slide down the back of his neck.

"You should have tried something else." Mika interjected. "Like making the genes enhance their physical abilities to superior levels. Think of what they could have done with guns and swords given the right training! When you hear spliced DNA, most people think flawless assassins, powerful warriors, something really really cool. But what did we get?"

"They're just kids." Keiichiro pointed out. "Would it be wise to have let them know how to use guns?"

"We're teens to!" Angelcake fired back. "You don't see US running around in miniskirts and using wimpy weapons!"

"Good point." The older man concluded. Ryou just looked flustered.

"Are we THERE YET?" yelled a very bored Tart, from where he was sitting on a chair watching Tom and Jerry cartoons. He and Pudding were the only ones not getting battle pointers. Who needs battle-pointers when you can just bash the crap out of anything that runs at you? In fact, Wizard had insisted that training them on board the ship would cause unnecessary damage to equipment and people.

"No, not yet." Musica replied patiently.

**Ten minutes later**

"Are we there YET?" Tart and Pudding chorused together.

"NO! AND STOP ASKING!" Mika groaned, slamming her hands over her ears.

"Hehehe, listen to you two, arguing as one." Moon said teasingly. "You're such a cute couple!"

Both kids blushed heavily, while everyone else got a good laugh out of their embarrassment.

"It's rather strange for one to find their soul mate at such a young age." Neko murmured wistfully. "Fate works in mysterious ways..."

"Yeah." Kunex added sarcastically. "Half the time she'll happily treat us all like crap. The other half she's the sweetest being in existence."

ZX looked out the window towards the other Gatekeeper ships. "Aha! There's the signal!"

Everyone broke off whatever they were doing and ran towards the nearest window. Ichigo marveled at how well she could see. Most of the other gatekeepers had landed and were putting up signal lights for others to use as landing marks.

"Everyone get into your gear!" Moon ordered. In a few smooth seconds, Ichigo and her friends had gotten their armor on, unsheathed their weapons and ran for the door.

***Outside***

Amber was pointing at different locations on a huge map of the World of Writer's Block, yelling instructions. "The first party will move to area A! Party 2 to Area B! Party 3 and 4, you're covering Area C!"

"She's certainetly good at giving orders." Pai mumbled acutely.

"Which party are we na no da?" Pudding asked.

Neko was the one who answered. "Me, Kunex and Musica will be taking Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint down to Area ZC, Moon, Gemini, Mew and ZX will take Pudding, Tart and Zakuro to Area VA, and Musica and Mika will take Kish, Pai, Ryou and Keiichiro into Area XS. We'll meet up when again when Phase Two beings."

Moon nodded. "Pudding, Tart, Zakuro, over here."

Zakuro twirled her sword around in her hand and walked over. "What should we be expecting?"

"Demons, Vampires, Rabids and other hell-related creatures, probably. Why?"

"Vamps and WHAT?" Tart cried, eyes wide.

Pudding tipped her head. "Are you scared Taru-Taru?" She paused for a second before grinning. "Then don't worry, because Pudding will protect you na no da!" Saying that she latched onto the alien boy's arm.

"We're going to get a head start." Moon told Neko. "Remember, be careful and I'm counting on you to protect one another, okay?"

"Yes." Neko nodded. "I promise."

Moon smiled. "Great. Come on guys!" She, ZX, Gemini, Mew, Pudding, Tart and Zakuro turned and ran towards their destination.

***With the main Gatekeeper force* **

The Soulless army was huge, stretching across the barren land like a black ocean. Rank upon rank of Soulless stood their ground, enormous swords and guns in hand. Black ships and flying beasts soared overhead. And in the middle of the forces, on a raised platform, stood Shinryu.

He looked more terrifying than Ichigo had imagined him, even when she had seen his eyes. He had the body of a lion, and a tail composed of a nine-headed snake. His feet were made out of pure steel, shinning evilly in the dim light of the Land of Writer's Block. There were streaks of blood on his pitch-black fur, and along the rims of his bat-like wings. His claws were, at Lettuce's estimation, about five feet long and styled like those of a bird's talons.

Shinryu looked up and smirked evilly at the approaching forces, and Ichigo gasped. His teeth were razor sharp, and looked more like oversized broadswords than teeth.

"There's so many." A nearby Gatekeeper whispered.

"May Silvera help us." Another mumbled. "We'll need all the strength we can get."

Ichigo turned to Moon. "How much longer until the fireworks are launched?"

Moon's eyes were fixed on her watch. "1 minute and counting." Everyone in the forces tensed and waited.

"30 seconds." ZX muttered. "20. 19. 18."

There was a slight groan as the tanks (which had been stuffed full of firecrackers and fireworks) rolled into the center of the group.

"14. 13. 12."

"Let's hope we're all really, really good actors." Pai muttered before squeezing his eyes shut.

"5. 4."

Moon threw the match into the open window. Everyone backed away from the tanks as quickly as possible.

"2. 1." BEEP BEEP.

The tanks exploded in the most colorful light show Ichigo had ever seen anywhere, even in the movies. The Gatekeepers scattered everywhere, running off in different directions. The baffled soulless army looked every which way as their adversaries scattered, running off in different directions.

Shinryu started howling orders, and soon enough the Soullesses broke off into groups and followed different groups of Gatekeepers, who were scattering into different areas.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, the mews would have laughed at the success. _It worked! _Ichigo thought, grinning to herself. _My totally insane plan is actually working out!_

***With Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint, Area ZC* **

"What..._are _those?" Ichigo asked, making a face.

The beings in question were the human-like creatures with sickly pale skin, high-pitched soprano voices, and skimpy clothing running around the clearing, screaming different names as they ran about among Soulless scouts. The names the cat mew could pick up were "Edward", "Jacob" and "Kish" for some reason.

"Maybe their vamps." Lettuce suggested.

"That can't be right though." Mint frowned. "Vamps don't run around in the daytime."

Musica groaned. "Oh great...I had been HOPING that all the Rabids would have been in Area VA. Why did they have to come here?"

"Err, Musica? What exactly IS a Rabid?" Ichigo asked.

"Rabid is a term used for non-gatekeepers who were lead to the Net by obsession." Kunex replied, wrinkling his nose. "And wouldn't you know it, they just HAVE to be rabid Twilight and Kish fangirls. Wonderful, freaking wonderful."

"What do they do?" Lettuce asked.

"They're possessive, mean-spirited girls who worship guys from other Earths and key the cars of people who don't like them or the series they star in." Neko replied with a sigh. "They're more dangerous than they look. Be careful, they might infect you."

Ichigo and Mint both shuddered.

"There's a specific method in which they fade back to their world." Kunex said in a practical tone. "You have to blast a hole in their chest."

"Why not in the brain?"

"Because Rabids usually don't have one." Came the blunt reply. "Now be careful and pay attention. One...two...three!"

With a yelp, Ichigo ran out of hiding and into the field, charging her gun. The Rabids looked over at them, and charged like crazy people. Lettuce pulled out her duel handguns and began firing.

Mint was almost pushed into a corner, but she brought her gun up at the last second and blew the Rabids full of holes. "WHOA!"

The Soulless were more organized then the Rabids, who just ran off in every direction, tripping over each other as they tried to get at their enemies. They tried to corner Kunex, but he reduced them to shadows with his keyblade.

Ichigo, Lettuce and Neko stood back-to-back, surrounded by Rabids. Neko growled and shifted into her cat form. She launched herself at a Rabid, taking her by surprise and breaking the line. Lettuce started going trigger-happy and started firing her guns in all directions.

Ichigo sweat-dropped a bit, chared and fired towards the group of Soulless, blasting them into oblivion.

The group paused, catching their breath. Musica smiled. "Great shot Ichigo."

Lettuce was looking at her twin guns. "I'm going to enjoy using these babies." She said, grinning like an idiot, and a very EVIL idiot. Ichigo gulped.

***With Moon, ZX, and Gemini, Area VA***

"Wow, those soulless are stupid." Gemini laughed as the group were sitting in the shadows, watching a huge group of soulless stand around, growling.

"I can't believe they fell for that." ZX chuckled.

"What now na no da?" Pudding asked. "There's a lot of them here na no da."

"We need a distraction." Moon stated. Everyone looked at Tart.

Tart snorted. "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the Hula?"

Moon immediately brightened.

**Three seconds later**

"I need to learn to keep my freaking mouth shut." Tart groaned. He was wearing a hula skirt and flower-petal tiara. And with that he began to sing the My Little Pony theme song.

Sure enough, the Soulless started chasing him towards a nearby cave. As soon as they were all inside, Moon, Gemini, ZX, Pudding and Zakuro walked in, blocking the exit.

Tart grinned at the sudden looks of panic on the Soulless's expressions and pulled out his gravity hammer. "Taste my hammer!" He then proceeded to beat the living crap out of his attackers.

Pudding ran over to join him when an enormous demon soulless stood in her path, growling. Gulping, the little monkey girl spat at him. The creature lowered it's heard to snarl at her, which proved to be a mistake. Pudding brought her hammer down hard on the it's head, killing it. Before she could turn around, however, another Soulless snuck up on her and hit her over the head, hard.

"Pudding!" Tart yelled, before assaulting the hapless Soulless and beating the crud out of him with such force the the other soulless started to back off.

"Oh that you Taru-Taru!"

"Don't call me that!"

Gemini had a manic grin on his face as he hacked away at anything stupid enough to get in his way. "I don't know but I've been told, Soulless are my mighty foe!" He sang just when he hacked off the head of a nearby Vamp. 

ZX sweatdroped before drop-kicking several unfortunate monsters into a nearby crevice. Moon and Zakuro were fighting side by side, stabbing and beheading the remaining Soulless in the cave.

Zakuro straightened up and pointed outwards. "There's more."

Moon scowled. "They don't know when to quit. Come on, let's blast them into outer space!"

***With Musica, Mika, Kish, Pai, Ryou and Keiichiro* **

Kish swung his swords, killing another soulless. He, Mucisa, Mika, and the rest of his group were in the thick of a fight with yet another group of Soulless. Thankfully, the group was thinning out and they could see lone Soulless scrambling away from other locations.

"I think it's working!" Ryou yelled before blasting away a demon that had gotten way too close for comfort.

"Phase two is almost complete!" Mika said gleefully before dispatching her opponent.

"The plan's working!" Musica cowed. "We've got 'em on the run!"

***With Shinryu***

A wounded scout made his way back to his master. It grovelled for a moment before sitting up and barked it's report.

The Dark Beast growled low in his throat. "So they think they can stop me?" He gestured sharply with his nine-headed tail. Several cages were brought up from nearby doors, and set on the ground.

"Let's see how they fair against my generals."

**End Chapter**

**Yay! At last, an update! PS, newmew4you said she may do fanart for the Mew's armor! Horray! Also, I am very proud of myself for sneaking in PuddingxTart fluff! Should I do fluff for any other pairing as well?**

**PSS: Just like with the flamers, the Rabids do not embody any particular author/authoress. They are yet another plot device in my growing story. They, like the Flamers, will have a part in it before this is over.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped in the Fandom Net **

**Moon: Here we are, the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, I was trying to get the atmosphere right for ages and I was constantly being pestered by Evil Plot Bunnies. What are those? Eh, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Neko: These generals are tough...**

**Kunex: Hey! Little help over here!**

**Neko: Pudding! Be careful!**

**Moon: I do not own TMM or MMP!**

**Chapter 9: The plan part 2: Shinryu's Generals**

**/With Moon and her group**

Moon kicked the Soulless guard aside, and signaled for the others to follow. Ichigo let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Where were they? Inside Shinryu's palace. If you could call this wreck of a castle a palace. The entire place was crawling with monsters. This, in her opinion, was one of the creepiest places in the net. (besides the Horror genre) Why did every super-villain hideout have to be a hellhole? Were they allergic to sunlight or something?

The place was dark enough that you needed a flashlight to make out the forms of the endless Soulless. Which was a pain, because no one in the party HAD a flashlight!

"I can't see!" Mint complained loudly.

"Shush!" Neko hissed, her eat ears lying flat against her head as she slipped past more of the guards. "You're gonna get us caught!"

ZX looked around, and thankfully no one had heard the outburst.

Suddenly, there was a yelp of "YOU IDIOTS! They're using a cliché to sneak past us!" The lights flared on, and Ichigo and the others had to cover their eyes. When they could see again, two rather powerful-looking Soulless were standing across from them.

One of the smaller ones had a cold look on his face. It was human sized, with red eyes, wild black hair, and an icy frown.

One of the taller ones was a girl with a broadsword in each hand. Her hair was midnight purple, a little like Zakuro's. She was wearing a black outfit with a blue choker, bat-like wings, and a regal-looking winged helmet.

Mew scowled. "Okay, who brought the Soulless up to speed on cliches?" She jammed what looked like a pink stone into her pocket.

ZX paled. "Uh, guys? I think that Soulless is..."

The Red-eyed Soulless leered at him. "That's right, ZXfanguy! I am the Dark Avatar!"

"What the hell? How are you here? This isn't even the right fandom!"

Moon's eyes narrowed when she saw the purple-haired Soulless. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and glared at the younger Gatekeeper sibling. "Yes, you have. The Dark Mews, remember?"

Moon groaned. "Well...shoot."

Zakuro looked questioning for a second, but then she regained her composure and stepped forward, standing next to her guides. "Are you Shinryu's generals?"

The Dark Avatar laughed. "No, we're the pizza men. How did you guess, Einstein?"

Zakuro shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're wearing all black, have red eyes, and act very haughty?" She suggested rather nonchalantly.

The Dark Avatar grimaced. "You know, you should really cut down on the drama. You know what ZX really thinks of your fandom?"

Musica stiffened, and Gemini turned towards ZX. "Hey. Does the Dark Avatar have any specific weaknesses?"

ZX nodded. "Yeah. He's a pushover. He got his ass handed to him by the Destruct and got absorbed... but that would require Avatar-level power. And these girls..." he searched for the right words. "Don't have that."

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, ZX."

Mika sized up the two, turning her weapons over in her hands. "Are you two going to try to talk us to death? How scary. I bet you couldn't even beat Mint."

"HEY! I RESENT THAT REMARK!"

There was a nasty smirk on the Dark Avatar's face. "Oh, yes? Need I remind you that Kunex is liable to join us at any second?"

Neko turned towards Kunex with a look of alarm. "Kunex?"

Kunex exhaled. "Writer's block, combined with the fact the story was in an illegal format. I'm surprised that I wasn't turned already."

"That's because I like your character, you kick ass, and you're going to kick Dark Pegasus right between the-"

"I'M A CHICK YOU IDIOT!" The Dark Mew shouted, eyes smoldering.

"Yeah, could've fooled me." ZX mused. Suddenly, he tensed up.

"You_ really_ want to get us killed, don't you?" Ichigo said, scowling at the Gatekeeper.

Apparently both generals were getting tired to talking, because they both raised their hands. Soulless filled the room. The gatekeepers, girls, Neko and Kunex immediately stood back-to-back and drew their respective weapons.

ZX had a nasty grin on his face. "ThatDark Avatar... does he forget about THAT persona?"

Gemini shrugged. "I don't know. Does he care?"

"I don't." The Dark Avatar sneered. "And in a few minutes it isn't going to matter! CHARGE!"

ZX laughed. "I think you forget yourself, you OPed Sue of a character!" Suddenly, large wings burst from his back. His outfit changed from the mechanical one to a long robe, similar to Deep Blue's. A long sword appeared in his hands, and his face was enclosed in a mechanical helmet. A blue claw appeared on his free hand.

Ichigo and the others barely had time to be surprised before Moon began to glow as well. Rainbow colored wings burst out of her back. Her outfit changed into a silver and black version of Maka's outfit, from Soul Eater. A large, intimidating silver blade appeared in her hand. The Plot Device remained strapped over her shoulder.

"What the heck?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It's a transformation." Neko explained quietly. "Whenever the Gatekeeper uses a Soul Shift, they become a new creature with different powers."

The Dark Avatar suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What is that?"

"A plot device called Neonite, used in a crossover as an ethereal substance. This one's called the Merciless Judge. And I myself... am TheOneTrueDestiny!"

"Wow, what a flamboyant name." Mew remarked.

"Definitely." Gemini agreed, admiring his companion's new transformations.

"..." Moon paused for a second. "And I am Celestial Moonlight Blade."

There was a silence, and then... "DIE ALREADY!" TheOneTrueDestiny shouted. He charged through a group of Soulless, and rammed the Dark Avatar. Everyone took the hint and dove into battle.

Ichigo and Dark Pegasus clashed a few times, and then broke apart.

"That's all? That Serena brat was harder to beat!"

"Serena?" Ichigo repeated. "And you may be surprised, but I'm not that whining male-dependent girl I used to be. Thanks to Moon and the others, I'm a real warrior and I'm going to kick your sorry ass into the next dimension!" She fired once at Dark Pegasus, who was blasted backwards through a wall, leaving a huge hole in it.

Mint was fighting ten Soulless at once, determined not to be left in the dust by her leader. "Take that! And that! Die! Die!" She yelled, blasting them over and over with her machine gun. Pudding was just running everywhere, bashing random Soulless with her War-Hammer. Kish and Pai were back-to-back with Gemini, helping him fend off a brute of a Soulless that was at least five times their collective size.

Lettuce was acting a little...weird, as far as her companion's were concerned. She flew head-on against the Dark Avatar, and was stubbornly holding her ground, firing blast after blast from her twin guns. Much to the General's surprise, he found himself being forced back.

"What's up with Lettuce?" Zakuro shouted after she decapitated a stubborn Rabid. "She's acting like a maniac!"

"She drank some bottled Insanity, didn't she?" Gemini asked.

"There was a bottle of something sitting around, and I was thirsty!" Lettuce shouted. "So what? DIE! PERISH! FADE TO BLACK AND DON'T COME BACK! YOU OVER-POWERED SUE!"

The Dark Avatar let out a yelp of shock and was forced to go defensive, putting up a shield of earth to save himself from the blasts of water. Zakuro just shook her head at her fellow Mew's over-the-top antics, muttered something about the 'stuff Gatekeepers kept around themselves' before turning and attacking a group of dwarf Soulless.

"How long will it last?" Moon asked in a surprisingly nonchalant tone of voice as she brought the Blade of the Moon down on a group of unfortunate scouts. The ground shook and thunder rolled as the majestic blade swung through the air, slicing apart everything it touched, and seemingly rending the sky itself.

"A few days at best." Mika replied, hacking through a meyerpire as she spoke. Angelcake and Amber had just appeared in the doorway, and lent a hand to Mew, who had been backed into a corner.

Ichigo felt surprisingly confident as she fought against the Dark Mew. Pudding came to help, sneaking up behind the girl and whaling her with her gravity hammer. Tart joined in and Ichigo started taking on the smaller Soulless, leaving the General at the mercy of the youngest members of the party. _The more innocent they look the more dangerous they really are; _the pink mew thought, feeling a wild, battle-probed smirk creep across her face.

Gemini was also doing well. He saved Ryou from a gargoyle-like creature that had pounced on him and was proceeding to terminate every zombie in the room with amazing speed. He was currently in gemini split mode, and put his arms together.

Mint hardly had time to duck before a huge blast of electricity blazed over her head, narrowly missing her and pulverising the monsters behind her, as well as blowing a hole through several walls and out a window that had been almost a mile away. The bird mew felt a bead of sweat slide down the back of her neck at the damage. "Why didn't you use that before?" She asked over the noise.

"Because I love to make an entrance." The boy cackled, before his other self grabbed three Soulless by the neck, spun them around six times and threw them into another wall.

"Suit yourself, big guy..." Mint replied meekly before she got tackled by a Soulless. She kicked him...eh, where it hurts, and threw him off. She got up again and continued fighting, determined not to become a third wheel.

Lettuce was still acting like a crazy person. Suddenly, she pulled an ipod out of her pocket and cranked up the volume, so everyone could hear it.

**(Insert Going Down, by Sick Puppies)**

"Come and get me!" She shouted, a look of manic delight on her face. For a second, a look of fear crossed the Dark Avatar's face. But it was gone in an instant, and he charged her, fire blazing on his palm.

Lettuce pointed both her guns upwards and fired both of them over and over at the same time (**a/n Devil May Cry style!) **extinguishing the fire and hitting the enemy between the eyes. The General broke his stance for just one minute, trying to get the water out of his eyes. Lettuce sized her chance. She jumped up, grabbed both his arms, and forced him to do an 270 flip right into the dirt.

Lettuce laughed, a loud, angry laugh that was meant to tick the Dark Avatar off. Which it did.

"You think this is funny?" He raged, before standing and attacking again. Lettuce side-stepped and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"What's wrong?" She called tauntingly, "are you scared of me? Or are you scared of crawling back to your master and admitting you got beaten by the shyest of all the mew mews?"

The Soulless uttered a roar of fury and threw himself at her (**because that worked so well the first time -_-) **screaming insulting words.

"temper temper," Lettuce purred, before ducking and letting loose a devastating uppercut with her gun still in hand. The Dark Avatar hit the ceiling, cracking the entire thing. Everyone else stopped fighting and stared at her, mouths open.

Snarling curses, the Dark Avatar went into the Avatar State! Lettuce shrugged uncaring and took a step backwards, her sleek green armor catching the light of the remaining torches. "Aww, you angry with me? Oh, I'm so, so scared. Should I go hide?"

"You little-this is the mark of the most powerful being in my world!" The Dark Avatar cried, trying to make her afraid. Lettuce just smirked.

"Then come and get me." She growled, before tensing and raising both her guns.

Moon, Destiny, Gemini, Mika, Amber, Angelcake, Musica, Mew and the Mew Mews watched in awe as Lettuce faced an attack with all four elements head on. In slow motion, she jumped from one rock to the next, smoothly ducked under the jet of water, somersaulted over the sword of wind, dispelled the fire blast, and put the barrel of both guns right against the Dark Avatar's forehead. Both guns were burning with power, the blue energy gleaming so bright it filled the room.

Moon's eyes widened. "Everyone down!" She shouted, and the group hit the floor behind a bunch of rocks.

"GET BENT!" Lettuce screamed. There was a loud explosion, a shrill scream, and water flooded the room. Ichigo yelped as she was knocked off her feet and onto her back. The remaining soulless troops were swept out of the room by a tidal wave of power. Neko and Kunex grabbed Pai and Ryou's arms to stop them from being thrown out too.

After a little, the water died down and they all stood up. Lettuce was standing in the middle of the room, striking an intimidating pose with both guns pointed downwards and her eyes glowing.

The Dark Mew was shaking, eyes wide as she stared down the Green Mew. Lettuce looked her dead in the eyes. The General spun on her heels and fled.

Lettuce flipped her guns around her hands and put them by her sides, before turning towards the rest of her group. "What are you staring at?" She asked calmly.

Gemini let out a low whistle of admiration. "That was epic, Lettuce. Purely epic. You defeated a Soulless _general _and you barely batted an eye."

Lettuce grinned at him. "Why thank you, Gemini."

Ryou leaned towards Destiny and muttered "never, ever leave a bottle of Insanity lying around, ever again."

Destiny laughed nervously. "It seemed to work in our favor this time. But I wonder, maybe it's also the guns I gave her. I didn't know Bottled Invincibility would do something like that..."

"You mean as long as she has those there's a chance she'll act crazy?" Zakuro asked.

"Not certain, but possibly." Was the reply. Ichigo and Mint both gulped.

Moon sheathed the Blade of the Moon and drew the Plot Device for the first time. "We still have to deal with Shinryu, guys."

"And what's the plan for that?" Amber asked.

"I'll have to snipe." Moon replied with a sigh. "As much as I want to go up front and help you guys, Shinryu would recognize the plot device in an instant. You'll need to distract him while I get his barrier down and his regeneration ability offline."

"Regeneration?" Zakuro questioned.

"It means he can heal any or all physical wounds in an instant." Gemini replied. "Capturing him in the first place was an absolute nightmare. The fabric of the Cosmos is still badly damaged. We just have to hope he doesn't have the brains to try to use a Dimensional Passageway as an escape route-"

"Dimensional Passageway?" Keiichiro echoed. "And what exactly is that?"

The Gatekeepers exchanged a swift glance. "If you're lucky, you'll never have to know." Angelcake replied delicately.

"As soon as we deal with Shinryu, it should be safe enough for you to return home." Mew added.

Ichigo studied Moon and her friends. She had a feeling there was something they weren't telling them about the Dimensional Passageways. A key detail that was being left out on purpose. But why? She couldn't think of anything she had done that would suggest she would do something wrong. So why wouldn't they tell her and the girls more?

"Well?" Lettuce said impatiently. "Are we going to go stop Shinryu or are we going to go stop Shinryu, because standing here talking isn't going to make him die any faster!"

"Slow down Lettuce." Musica cautioned. "He'll be stronger than anything you've ever faced before."

The green mew wasn't fazed. "We can take him. So let's get going."

Moon smiled wanely. "Very well. Let's go." The group turned and walked down the hall. Eventually they came to a large iron spiral stairwell. Climbing to the top, Ichigo and the others were greeted by a large iron door.

Neko and Kunex exchanged a long look, before walking up and pulling them open.

**End Chapter**

**Aaaaaaand it's done! I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting, but I was being assaulted by Evil Plot Bunnies and I just came back from a school trip to Quebec, and there had been no Wi-Fi in the hotel I had been staying in. But I hearby promise to update this story more consistantly. I won't forget about it! It's one of my favorites!**

**Now you're probably wondering what the heck happened to Lettuce? Well, I have a strange desire to write her as a little crazy, especially since she's such a pushover in the anime. And you haven't seen the last of Bottled Insanity either. And Lettuce got her EPICNESS moment! Who shall I give an Epicness moment next? **

**Also, ZX=Destiny. I had planned the Soul Shift thing from the start, and I was waiting for the right moment to use it. Me and my brother both changed pennames, so we were convenient that way. I promise I'm not favoring my brother! And in case you're wondering why the groups were all together again, we re-grouped just outside Shinryu's headquarters. I hope this clears everything up! Next chapter, WE FACE SHINRYU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: I know this is a really quick update, but I'm on a roll! Plus, I've set up a new poll with great importance to this story! Please check it out, and vote! Plus, the evil plot bunnies make an appearance in this chapter!**

**Neko: As if we didn't have enough problems already.**

**Kunex: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm GLAD he drank the bottle of Insanity.**

**? ? ?: HAHAHAHAHA! Prepare to die, Shinryu!**

**Shinryu: !**

**Moon: I do not own TMM or MMP! On with the story!**

**Chapter 10: The battle with Shinryu**

***With the group***

Neko and Kunex looked up at the doors, and nodded to Moon. The gatekeeper nodded, pulled out the Plot Device, turned and headed around the circular doorway, leaving the others in charge.

Destiny and Gemini nodded towards the two at the door. Neko and Kunex grabbed the door handles, and pulled them open. The group walked inside.

Shinryu was sitting in the middle of the room, wings spread and eyes glinting maliciously. Ichigo could have screamed, but threw her hands over her mouth. He looked much more terrifying up close than he had been when she was observing from afar.

"Welcome." He said cooly. His voice was still low and cold, sending shivers up everyone's spine. "I'm surprised you managed to make it here. Then again, I am not. Dark Pegasus had always been rather incompetent." Shinryu's cold gaze swivled to Lettuce, who's hands slid down to her guns. "Although I didn't imagine the green mew of all people would have been capable of defeating the Dark Avatar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lettuce growled. "In a few seconds you'll find out exactly what I can do!"

Shinryu's gaze switched to Ryou, and it became rather questioning. "Is this some kind of side effect?"

"N-N-No, w-why?" Ryou managed, trying to sound brave but failing miserably. **(sorry to any Ryou fans, but I strongly dislike him) **

"Well?" Shinryu said, standing up to his full height. He was much, much bigger than the mews had realized. "Are you here to challenge me?"

"Yes." The gatekeepers replied in unison.

Shinryu's lip curled back, revealing his enormous fangs once again. "Very well then." His tail lashed once. "Come forth!"

The huge black gate behind him swung open, and a horde of thousands and thousands of black, daemonic little bunnies charged towards us.

Mika squeaked, and Gemini's eyes widened in what looked like alarm and a twinge of fear. In fact, all the gatekeepers had that expression on their faces.

"What are those?" Lettuce asked, in an almost disappointed tone. Ichigo guessed it was because she was still under the influence of the insanity drink.

"Evil plot bunnies." Neko replied. "Shinryu's pets. And they are a LOT more dangerous than they look. The fact they are bunnies is very, very deceptive. They are evil and tenacious, following their prey to the ends of the earth before biting them and making them die from receiving too much knowledge all at once."

The evil bunnies tore forward and leapt at the gang. "Go ahead and fight Shinryu!" Kish yelled. "We'll deal with the plot bunnies!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Tart shouted.

"Be careful!" Musica yelled over her shoulder before the Gatekeepers, Neko and Kunex ran towards Shinryu.

Ichigo blasted again and again, burning holes in the force of bunnies. But that didn't seem to do squat. They just kept coming, in huge black waves.

Mint continued to attack as well, spending huge amounts of ammo. Pudding was in danger of being overwhelmed until Tart and Zakuro moved to help her. They beat back hundreds of the demonic little bunnies, but they just seemed to keep coming. Even Lettuce was only making a little progress, and she was acting as if she had drunk a hundred cans of Red Bull and other caffeinated beverages. Kish and Pai were doing little better. They were destroying bunnies, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"This is getting no where!" Ryou shouted as he blasted a bunch of plot bunnies. "It's like for every one we kill another hundred are born!" Pai muttered an agreement, unleashing his lightning and wind gun on the bunnies around him.

Adrenalin roared in Ichigo's ears as she found herself being pushed backwards by the swarm. "Ryou is right. There's way too many of them!" She cried. Pudding acted as if she hadn't heard, swinging gravity hammer again and again, causing plot bunnies to fly everywhere. Tart was doing the same. Zakuro braced herself and ran forward, forcing the swarm to make room as she tore her way through some of her unfortunate opponents.

Lettuce washed out a bunch more of them, before clearly getting annoyed that she wasn't getting the chance to properly preform a charge attack. She put one gun away while still firing with the other one, and pulled out a bottle of...something. Ichigo couldn't tell from the distance. "Kish!" she shouted.

"Yes?" Kish asked. Lettuce forced her way towards him and gave him the bottle.

"Drink!" She barked.

"But-"

"Do it!"

Kish gave her a strange look, but he did drink it. And then...

Ichigo barely had time to blink, it happened so quickly. Kish suddenly flew towards the ceiling and sliced all ten chandeliers loose, causing them to fall to the floor. The plot bunnies scattered and others got hit. Kish was now tugging loose a trap door on the ceiling. Ichigo blinked twice, and the door was open and what looked like a dumptruck full of dynamite fell onto the floor.

Lettuce smirked, as if she had planned the whole thing. "Someone light that!" She shouted, before unleashing a charge attack on some unfortunate evil bunnies.

Kish laughed out loud, causing everyone, Shinryu included, to stare at him. Mint and Kunex took the opportunity. Mint lit some with her bullets, and Kunex just grabbed a lighter and threw it into the stack.

"Get**out**of**the**room**get**out**of**the**room**get**out**of**the**room!" Neko screamed. The gatekeepers, the mews, the aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro all ran towards the door.

Ichigo tripped over the others as they all fell to the floor. Both Kish and Lettuce jumped up and slammed the doors shut, just as the gigantic explosion racked the floor, sending shock waves through the entire palace. The explosion was felt for miles, and everyone trembled. The gatekeepers all looked towards the building, wondering what their friends had gotten themselves into. The soulless trembled at the thought of what could cause an explosion that powerful. Silvera felt it from her perch not all that far away. The majestic goddess of the cosmos raised her head and gazed towards the source. "How reckless of them," she said to herself. "But I do feel as if there a much fewer plot bunnies hanging around."

***Back with Moon and the others***

Moon stood up, dusting herself off and giving her wings a quick shake. "Is...is everyone alright?" She called.

"Yeah, we're good." Destiny replied, helping Gemini stand up again. The other gatekeeper murmured his thanks before helping out Mika, Mew and Musica, who had collectively gotten stuck under a piece of rubble. "Kish, that was both brilliant and insane."

"I know." Kish replied, his voice sounding stronger and surer than Ichigo had ever heard before, except during the battle for earth, when Deep Blue had planned to kill her. "But hey, it worked. Moon, did you get Shinryu's defenses down, at least?"

"Yeah." Moon glanced worriedly down at her gun. "This Plot Device only has one shot left in it. We're going to need to be careful with it..."

"Come on then!" Kish exclaimed. "Shinryu isn't going to die on his own! Let's get a move on!" He walked back towards the door and threw them open again.

"What happened to him?" Destiny asked. They all looked towards Lettuce, who was whistling innocently.

"What?" She asked, tipping her head to one side like every other anime girl who was acting cute and irresistible to get out of trouble. "I happen to have found another bottle of Insanity lying around, so I gave it to him."

Amber faceplamed. "You do realize we bottle that stuff to keep people like Neko and Kunex from becoming Over-Powered, right?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Lettuce replied in a sing-song voice, a satisfied smirk tracing her usually shy facial features. She then walked in after Kish.

"We should at least try to stop them from getting killed." Gemini said, sighing in exasperation. They all turned and ran after the two crazy teens.

***Back in the room***

Blowing up the plot bunnies hadn't really been attempted before this, and it was very effective, since those little guys would POUR out at you and keep coming until you locked them all up somewhere, or, as the Gatekeepers just learned, blew them to pieces.

Needless to say, Shinryu was quite angry with us for blowing up his minions, because when the heroes got back in the room they were greeted by waves of flame.

"Pleased to meet you too," Pai muttered in his typical sour manner. Lettuce raised her guns and blasted the wave apart.

Shinryu had clearly gotten sick of making other people fight for him, because he dashed forward, claws unsheathed. Ichigo was thrown against the wall in a split second, and landed in a heap, dazed.

Mint hovered over the great Soulless, seemingly forgetting that he had snake heads on his tail. All nine of them shot upwards, snapping at the started bird mew. One of them managed to snag her wing, and tossed her against the wall. She landed next to Ichigo, temporarily disabled.

Pudding and Tart spent most of their time running around, looking for a good opening. Neko and Kunex weren't doing spectacular either; the red-head had multiple scars on her arms and the silver-haired boy fighting with his left hand, since his right was bleeding badly. Even the gatekeepers weren't doing so well; Angelcake had to step back and heal Mika and Mew, who had fallen of Shinryu's giant wings and onto the floor, hard.

Ichigo blinked twice to see Angelcake leaning over her, hands hovering over her injuries. A few seconds later, her head cleared and she could stand again. "Thanks Angelcake," she said, before darting back into the fray.

Kish and Lettuce weren't having as much trouble, probably because they were high on the bottled Insanity. Briefly, Ichigo remembered Amber saying that Gatekeepers bottled Insanity to keep Neko, Kunex and other of their kind to keep them from becoming Over-Powered, whatever that meant. They were both being reckless, diving inward, slashing, then jumping back before the snake heads could bite them.

"We need to do something about those snakes!" Moon shouted, pulling behind some debris and taking aim with the Plot Device. "They're getting in the way!"

"I'm on it!" Kish shouted back, and he did just that. Flying down directly at Shinryu, he twisted to avoid the snake's fangs and brought his sword down across their eyes. Yowling in rage, Shinryu swung his head around to snap at the Cyniclon warrior. Kish wasn't fazed. With a bravery that put most dare devils to shame, he ducked the burst of fire aimed at him and blinded the rest of the snake heads.

This, however, only served to make Shinryu even angrier.

The soulless went on overdrive. His body turned silver, and his eyes the darkest shade of red. Opening his wings, he growled something that Ichigo couldn't understand. The next second everyone was thrown to the floor as a tornado filled the room.

Zakuro growled in wolfish anger, grabbing hold of a nearby rock to keep herself from being flung into the twister and torn apart. "Now what?" She yelled.

"I think we'll need to maim his wings next!" Ryou yelled over the noise. "That's what he's using to churn the winds!"

"Yeah? And how do you suggest we do that?" Destiny yelled.

"Mint!" The blonde yelled, gazing at the bird mew. "Remember the mew aqua incident with the migrating birds!"

Mint's eyes widened, and flashed with memory. "Kish, grab on." She ordered. "We're going to do that a bit differently."

Kish nodded, and grabbed hold of her wrist. Mint took to the air, wings flapping furiously against the suction of the twister. She fixed her eyes on Shinryu's wings. They were much bigger than the mew aqua she had retrieved the other time, which made her current plan possible.

"We've only got one shot," she told the cyniclon, "so make sure you don't get ripped apart."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Kish scowled. "Let's get this over with already!"

Mint smirked a bit, and started spinning around and around like a top, until the entire world was burry. Then, out of the blue, she flung Kish into the tornado. He was spinning like a bullet, and broke through the winds with ease, catapulting onto Shinryu's back.

The Soulless yowled in shock. Kish quickly drew his swords, and sliced at his wings. Weakened, they fell to Shinryu's sides. The winds died down.

Not hesitating a second longer, Kish ran up the back of Shinryu's neck, and pulled on his horns. The Soulless flung his head back, trying to dislodge his attacker. "NOW MOON, NOW!" Kish shouted.

Moon fired the Plot Device. A ray of blue light struck Shinryu in the chest. The beast abruptly stopped struggling. The light spread in a diamond-like pattern over his entire body, glowing brightly, before dying away.. The gang stood up and gazed in amazement at the creature that lay in Shinryu's place.

It was a dragon, medium-sized and sleeping. He had lost the blood and other animal features, and had reverted to being a miniature black scaled European-Style dragon, with an elegant head and bladed tail.

"He looks so..." Ichigo rooted around for a good word. "Docile."

"This is his original form?" Neko whispered, kneeling down next to him. Shiru turned his head up and looked innocently at her. His eyes had become a bright gold.

"He's so cute na no da." Pudding exclaimed, plunking down next to him and stroking his head. Destiny and Gemini tensed a little, but Shiru just purred and leaned into Pudding's touch. The monkey girl giggled. "Hey look! He likes me na no da!"

"I see that." Moon gave her a little secret smile. "I found a place for him in Dragon Drive. That's why he transformed back."

Suddenly, the castle began to tremble. Amber's eyes widened. "Guys, we need to get out of here and into some kind of rift."

"What? Why?" Musica asked, staring at her friend.

"No time to explain!" Amber shouted. "We're all in danger!"

Shiru tugged at Pudding's sleeve, and then darted down a nearby tunnel. Pudding ran after him.

"Pudding!" Ichigo cried, but it was too late. They all ran after her.

Shiru had lead Pudding to a Dimensional Passageway. His head bobbled urgently, as if he was trying to say; _This way is safe. We need to go this way._

"I thought we had been trying to avoid this!" Gemini shouted.

"We don't have a choice now," Kish informed them calmly. "The exit was just blocked." Everyone spun around. Sure enough, the ceiling was starting to collapse, and the doorway had been clogged by all the debris.

Moon bit her lip. "Everyone into the Passageway. Hurry!"

**End Chapter**

**Cliffhanger! It's my favorite kind of ending! So how'd everyone like the chapter? If you're worried about Lettuce and Kish becoming Invincible, don't. Their potion will wear off in the next few chapters and they'll go back to normal. And yeah, Kish got an epicness moment! He disabled one of the most powerful Soulless known to the net! But what's happening now? Where will the dimensional passageways lead our heroes? **

**Please please review! It lets me know what I can do better!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Hello, my fans. And welcome to the second arc of Trapped in the Fandom Net. For this half, I have vowed to lengthen my chapters and hopefully meet people's expectations. I have also been informed that the TMM cast is acting out of character. Well, my apologies and I hope I mend that little problem.**

**Katani: Finally, you got my name right.**

**Moon: Well, your story is up.**

**Kunex: Great, we're stuck here! With the Sue race no less!**

**Katani: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 11: Dimensional Passageways**

***With Moon and the Gang***

The group had been wandering for hours. The dimensional passageway they had stumbled into didn't seem to lead to anywhere in particular, and it was extremely confusing. Ichigo was fairly grateful that Shiru was no longer trying to attack them, although it was still hard to believe that the docile little dragon that was currently letting Pudding climb onto his back had been trying to kill them a while ago.

Plus, both Lettuce and Kish seemed to have returned to normal. Lettuce would stammer apologies whenever she bumped into someone, and Kish would randomly flirt with Ichigo, while she pushed him away with a red face. In stark contrast to the way they had been before, overconfident and charging into battle without thinking twice. The other mews felt they could breath easier now that their companion had turned back to normal. Pai and Tart also seemed a bit more relaxed now that Kish wasn't going haywire.

"I don't get it." Katani (Neko) said, running her fingers through her red hair. That was another weird thing. Neko had suddenly insisted that her name was Katani. Ichigo figured it had something to do with Moon, and decided not to ask questions. The Gatekeepers looked rather stressed already. "Where's Shiru taking us?"

"He seems to know where he's going na no da!" Pudding pointed out before hugging the little black dragon around the neck. He purred before jumping onto a ledge.

"But we don't." Destiny said, biting his lip. "I only wish we could still talk to him."

Moon was silent, but her posture was tense. And the mews had learned by now, that whenever she was on edge, it was never good news.

"We're lost." Mint said bluntly. "Aren't we?"

No one even attempted to reassure her. A heavy silence fell over the group, broken only by the sounds of Shiru paddling along the rocky ground and an occasional giggle from Pudding.

Suddenly, Shiru let out an excited yelp. "What is it?" Gemini called. The black dragon just bobbled its head enthusiastically before charging up a steep path.

"Wait up, you little dragon!" Amber yelled, and the group picked up the pace.

Shiru was standing in front of a rip identical to the one they had found in his former palace. Moon breathed a sigh of relief. "We're lucky. It wasn't a dead end."

"Where will this one take us?" Ryou asked.

"We're not sure." Angelcake responded, gazing at the rip. "But I think that we should go. One should never linger in Dimensional Passageways. If you do, you could end up forgetting who you are or getting hopelessly lost in the Cosmos."

Ichigo was getting a little frazzled at how easy it was to die in this place, but follwed the Gatekeepers through the tunnel nonetheless. The ground spun violently, there was a bright flash of multicolored light that flickered for several seconds, and then she hit the ground.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The mew girls had never seen anything quite like it. They were in the middle of what looked like an overly elegant castle. It was pure gold and shinning so brightly and harshly and Ichigo had to shield her eyes. It was pretty, but the main thing that caught the eye was the people.

The girls were flawless. They all had creamy, smooth skin that had no deformities. Each girl seemed to smell different, which made Pai wonder if they were all using different kinds of scented shampoo. The mixture of all those perfect scents was giving him a splitting headache. The girl's eyes were all unusual colors, ranging from red to gold. They were all curved and sexy-looking, as if they had stepped off a magazine cover.

The guys looked equaling amazing, only they were all perfectly proportioned and looked like they had walked out of GI Joe and into real life.

Despite this, Moon and the other Gatekeepers all groaned. They looked troubled, and were all on guard. Moon's hand was hovering over her sword hilt. Destiny and Gemini were looking around warily at the residents, and Angelcake, Amber, Mika, Mew and Musica made a protective circle around the mews, aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Who are these gorgeous people?" Mint backed the question up.

"This is not good, this is not good at _all." _Gemini muttered, tensed from head to toe and continued to speak without turning around. "There is just so many of them. We must have found one of their breeding grounds. It could be a different fandom entierly, although the TMM one _is _pretty sue-ridden itself..."

"Hello? What are you talking about, Gemini?" Kish hissed.

"We are in the belly of the beast. Metaphorically, at least, but still." Destiny shook his head. "I had no idea there was so many of them."

"To answer you question," Moon said in a very soft tone of voice. "We are trapped in the Kingdom of the Mary-Sues."

**End Chapter**

**Duh Duh Duuuuuh! And I'm leaving it there! I'm sorry if you're dissapointed that its short, but it was a filler to get from one arc of this story to the next. I promise that the next chapter will be longer; heck I'm going to try to make all my chapters longer from this point on. Be prepared for action as we face off against the terrors of the Mary-Sues!**

**...Wow, five updates in a row in the last hour. I am on a roll! Yahoo! Take that, writer's block! You can't hold me now!**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll ever know is if you review! So please do so!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Welcome back everyone! I am once again trying to make my chapters longer! I hope you enjoy this installment!**

**Kish: Get off! OFF! (struggling under a mass of Sues) Don't stand there! HELP!**

**Ryou: (also struggling) Why meeeeee!**

**Moon: (laughing her head off) I (giggle) do not own TMM or MMP! If I had, I would have gotten rid of the menace that everyone knows and hates!**

**Chapter 12: The Sues attack**

Moon was right to be wary. The Sues in the room all turned around. Then they proceeded to squeal and swarm the group.

It turned into a whirlwind of chaos. The Gatekeepers were pre-occupied trying to make their way past a group of Sues who had incredible powers. Ichigo was stunned. These girls could shapeshift, their hair and eyes changed colors at random intervals, and they had weapons that caused massive mayham.

"You can't win!" One girl shrieked. "This weapon defeated Deep Blue in a single strike!"

"We're more perfect than you!" Another one screamed. Ichigo found herself being yanked away and thrown around like a rag doll. Several of the girls called her...er, a female dog, if you get my terminology. Lettuce was also being pushed back, and away from Pai. The other mews were all having similar problems. The so-called Sues were either incredibly powerful or incredibly weak, and whined the entire time.

But compared to Pai, Kish and Ryou...oh, those girls weren't being bothered at ALL.

The Sues were swarming the boys like ants. Imagine you had a great cherry pie that you had brought to a picnic, and you left it sitting around. Then the ants came and devoured it, because you hadn't put a lid on it or forgot to put it in the cooler. That's what the boys were looking like right now.

Kish was having the most trouble. He was frantically trying to fight his way out of the dog-pile like situation he had been put in. It wasn't a very pleasant experience for the emerald-haired alien. Sure, he was a flirt, but having this many girls fighting each other and crawling all over him...it was suffocating. Ryou was faring no better. As a matter of fact, he had almost disappeared under a blur of squirming, struggling Sues.

Pai didn't have _as _many Sues trying to get him pinned down, but that didn't seem to make much of a difference. He still got pushed into a corner by the girls, who Ichigo could have sworn were foaming at the mouth at the sight of him, Kish, and Ryou.

Finally, Gemini came up with a plan. "Moon! Katani! Kunex!" He yelled. "I need you to flood the room!"

Moon nodded hastily, and yelled something at Katani. The cat girl nodded and jumped upwards, towards a window. Moon thrust her sword into the earth, and the other Gatekeepers copied her actions.

Thunder shook the room, causing the Sues to look up in confusion. It began to rain heavily, and soon the mansion had been flooded up to the windows. Katani put a small black triangular device on the window and jumped down again. Kunex took a deep breath and, with all his might, flung his keyblade at the window. It cracked, and the room flooded with water.

Destiny doubled back and threw up a shield of some sort, with the mews assumed was conjured from his magic. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He shouted.

Gemini split into two people again, and Mint turned white with recognition. "Uh oh-"

The bolt of lightning stuck the middle of the water, and a violent explosion rocked the castle. The sheer force knocked the mews off their feet, and Lettuce banged her head on something, and she was out like a light. Zakuro held Pudding close so she wouldn't get hurt as the blast subsided.

When the dust settled, the group regained their footing. The gatekeepers all looked unharmed, and there was no sight of the Mary Sues anywhere.

That just left Kish, Ryou and Pai, who were all looking very truly and properly traumatized.

"Poor Kish." Mew said regretfully, kneeling down next to the alien. "Don't worry, I'll get you a muffin to make you feel better."

Mint raged at Gemini, her eyes wide with indigention and near-hysterics. "What are you trying to do? Get us killed?"

Gemini shrugged good-naturally. "No, I'm not trying to get you killed. If you really don't want my help, I could let you deal with the Sues on your own next time..."

"That's not what I meant! I'm just saying you could have blown us up along with them! And what the heck was up with those people? Mary-Sues? What are those? And why did they swarm-attack Kish, Ryou and Pai?" The blue-haired bird mew said this all very quickly, on a single breath.

"Slow down." Destiny said. "To answer your first question, Mary Sues are people like Katani or Kunex, but born perfect. There are a couple variations of them, one of which are the Super-Sues. Those are the more powerful ones you saw today. The other ones are just girls who can bewitch any guy they want (who isn't a gatekeeper) but they usually go after the hottest or most liked guy they see. Which, I'm sorry to say, is those three for you guys." He pointed towards the three boys again. They were still looking shell-shocked, and Mew, Mika and Musica were fanning them and offering them cookies to try to make them feel better.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Strictly speaking, someone who creates a Mary-Sue or Super-Sue is frowned upon. That is because creating a perfect being would be playing Silvera. Plus, they aren't very believable people. In fact, the more I think about it, the more they seem like Rabids. Only prettier."

The girls remembered those particular beings and grimaced. They had hoped to avoid more encounters with beings like the Rabids, but it seemed that Fate was determined to be a *****.

Kish was still in the middle of recovering. "The bigger the fanbase for the guy, the more Sues are created to be their soul mate/lover. Which is why these guys got swarmed. That isn't a pleasant experience, as I am sure this poor soul could tell you." Angelcake added, pointing towards the motioneless alien.

"Why isn't he saying anything?"

"It's an equivalent to cardiac arrest, only his heart is still beating. He, Ryou and Pai should recover in a few hours."

Destiny groaned. "Let me guess. We're going to have to carry them everywhere."

Shiru barked once, as if to say "yes, you do." Destiny smacked himself in the face, walked over, and picked up Ryou. He then handed him to Kunex, who glared at him for a minute before walking towards Moon, who was gathering everyone together.

"Why were there so many of them all in one place?" Zakuro asked, her cold demeanor not changing in the slightest. It seemed that no matter what situation she was flung into, no matter who she was forced to face up, she never lost her composure, and almost never showed a shred of emotion. Ichigo wished she could compose herself in the same manner.

"We're right in the middle of one of their safe havens." Mika replied grimly. "They know that we're on the lookout for them, so they create these little mansions for themselves to hide in until we give up and go home for the day."

"It's where they hide when Gatekeepers go out hunting for them." Amber supplied helpfully. "We have to keep an eye on them, because if they were ever unleashed upon any world, they would take it over in no time. Then the Gatekeepers would have to expose themselves to get rid of the twisted creations, and everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

Ichigo shuddered. It was easy to picture, and she didn't want her simple little world flung out of alignment in such a frightening and irreversible manner. Her life was messed up enough already, and she most _definitely _didn't need any help from the Super Sues or any of the other freakish things the Gatekeepers had dreamed up for this dimension. Which was about 90% of the stuff she had seen.

She most certainly did not want to have to deal with Super Sues every waking moment. It may be cheap or implausible, but they were extremely powerful and the idea of them swarming her home was disturbing.

Once again, she was going to rely on these strange people for help. _Oh dear. _The only way she could describe how she was feeling about _this _was the feeling you get in your stomach when the rail car you are in on a rollercoaster was just teetering on the top of the coaster, and you could just see the steep, dark rails ahead of you.

Judging by the things she had seen around this place, that comparison was probably accurate.

***Some Time Later***

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Moon winced.

"Not so loud, please. I don't want to go deaf."

The people who had just screamed that were Kish, Ryou, Pai, Tart and Ichigo. "What do you mean, we're not leaving until we've destroyed the Mary-Sue safe havens?" Ichigo shrieked.

"I just asked you to turn the volume down." Moon said in irritation. "The fact of the matter is Katani just came back from scouting and apparently we _can't _leave. The Sues must have sealed off all available exits after we destroyed one of their mansions. I have little to no doubt in my mind that they want to trap us and take our keys away, which would grant them access to every dimension attached to this net."

"Moon is right." Katani added. "Myself and Kunex just double-checked, and there's no way out. The rip we came in through was flooded with mud and rocks. The exit door has been barred with runes of Fate. The fact that they have gotten their hands on those is very disturbing, as far as I'm concerned. Any way out that I located, they had blocked with the same runes."

"Runes of Fate." Amber shook her head. "I can't believe that there are Gatekeepers who put enough trust in unflawed creations to give them runes that powerful."

"The only way to get out of here is to fight our way to the source, and destroy their leader." Gemini theorized, and Shiru howled in agreement. The mid-sized black dragon looked rather eager, as if he couldn't wait to prove himself to the gang. Ichigo could read the excitement in his gleaming, catlike golden eyes. For a split second she wondered if it was simply a dragon's instincts, or if he still thought like a human did.

No one had time to dwell on this though, Amber and Moon were giving directions. "Okay, every group should have at least two Gatekeepers in it, or both Katani and Kunex with them. I don't think you guys should go out there alone, especially seeing how the Mary Sues reacted to you. Gemini, Destiny, take Zakuro, Kish, Pai and Ryou with you and do a quick sweep of the mansion. I will take Amber, Angelcake, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce with me and we will be checking one of the exits. Katani, Kunex, take Keiichiro, Pudding and Tart with you. Mika, Mew, and Musica, you guys are on lookout. I'll come back and take the post in a few hours."

"Alright!" Everyone chorused, and they all split up.

***With Gemini and Destiny***

"It's way to quiet." Destiny muttered, blade in hand. Kish had to agree. It wasn't too much of a stretch to think that the Sues might ambush them, and the idea of one of them tackling him to the ground again was rather frightening. He absolutely did _not _want to be swarmed again. Ever. Period. It almost made him wish he could be force-fed Bottled Insanity again. Sure, he'd be acting completely and totally stir-fry insane, but at least he wouldn't be suffering from the suspense.

Ryou and Pai were doing no better, and they were constantly glancing over their shoulders at the ground behind them. Gemini looked sympathetic. He himself had reverted back from Gemini Split Mode and rings of electricity circled up his arms. So he, too, was also on guard.

"I never, ever, ever want to see a Mary-Sue again." Pai muttered.

Destiny smiled wanely. "I'm sorry, pal, but we're going to need to fight through a lot more before you can really get away from them."

"Why are there so many?"

"It's quite tempting to take away a being's flaws." Destiny answered in an almost practiced manner. "You may think it would make them happier, but in reality it would take away what made them human, or whatever race they are. Perfect beings aren't meant to exist. Their existence holds no meaning to them or anyone else."

Ryou nodded slowly, although in truth that didn't make any sense at all.

Gemini seemed to sense this. "You'll understand in time." He replied. Ryou groaned. Getting an answer like that from teenagers was a bit of a taunt for him. How could something that kids that age understood perfectly escape him? As a scientist, that was quite annoying.

Pai stiffened. "Did you hear something? Coming from the distance."

***With Katani and Kunex***

Shiru suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong na no da?" Pudding asked, turning towards him. The dragon growled and bared his fangs. Katani suddenly tensed.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble."

Pudding, Tart and Keiichiro looked up and suddenly understood what she meant. A bunch of Super Sues stalked out from the cover of a nearby cave. To top that off, there were a couple Rabids with them. They were all holding blades of some type. Katani and Kunex instinctively took on defensive stances, and Shiru's growls grew louder.

The Super Sues looked around, disappointed. "He's not here." One of the Rabids whined.

"He's with one of their groups!" The lead Super Sue declared. "We have to find Kish! When I am Queen of the World, he will be the perfect king!"

Shiru stepped forward, wings flexing agressively. Pudding darted forward and looked imporingly at the Sues.

"Please, don't hurt my friends na no da."

"Don't get in the way!" A Rabid exclaimed before pushing her backwards. Tart's eyes became like lasers. Katani's ears flattened, and suddenly Shiru was looking _much _more intimidating.

"Uh...ops?" One of the Sues offered lamely.

Shiru let out a challenging roar. It rang through the land with the force of a gong, reaching every corner. And suddenly, the ground started rumbling.

A dragonic smirk crossed Shiru's face as thousands of shadowy beings joined him.

Kunex looked on in awe. "No way."

**End Chapter **

**I know, I'm evil. Yet another cliffhanger. What exactly is Shiru's new power? What are the shadowy beings, and why is Kunex so amazed? By next chapter, you'll find out!**

**PS: Like I've said before with the flamers and the rabids, these Sues are _satirical_. I am not antagonizing any character that I've seen in this fandom! Except maybe Mayasa later on, but he's a canon. Whatever! You know what I mean.**

**Review! It helps me get even better!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Hello, I am back! Summer vacation at last! I can write in peace :)**

**Soul: Let's go out and kill some Sues!**

**Ryou: Who is this person?**

**Soul: I'm a Sue Slayer! Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP! If she did, Mayasa would be dead, Ichigo would be dating Kish, and it would be a kickass series where the girls use guns and knives and aren't desperate for boyfriends!**

**Chapter 13: The Sue Slayer and Savannah**

***With Pudding and Tart***

A horde of soulless materialized from the darkness and stood next to Shiru. They were a variety of creatures from demons to snakes. A bunch of plot bunnies appeared by his feet, squeaking and staring up at the Sues and Rabids as if they were after-dinner sweets just begging to be devoured.

"He summoned Soulless under his control?" Katani gaped, astonishment written all over her face. "Impossible!"

Actually, it seemed quite possible now. Shiru roared again, and the dark beasts swarmed forward. The Sues let out a scream of shock and started to back up. The Rabids charged forward, only to be devoured by the evil plot bunnies. One of the bunnies turned towards Shiru and made a quasi-military salute before diving after the last Rabid.

The Sues were beaten back easily, and they turned and fled. The Soulless muttered something directed at Shiru, to which he barked in reply. The black creatures melted into shadows and vanished.

A yell sounded from behind them. Pudding and Tart spun around to see three Super Sues standing behind them, weapons raised. Tart had just lifted his hammer to defend himself when a black blur tackled them and forced them behind a rock. Some scuffling sounded, followed by a muffled squeal and a THUMP.

Then, another Gatekeeper emerged from the shadows, golden key swinging back and forth as she regained her footing.

Pudding looked up at the girl in awe. She had blue eyes that were slitted like a cats. Her long brown and red hilighted hair whipped out behind her, making her devil's horns visible. She also had wings, although they were demonic as opposed to Moon or Destiny's angelic ones.She had a gun, two four-foot long sai swords, duel guns, and a concealed knife. There was three golden initials, MSS, on the side of her gun.

"A Mary-Sue Slayer." Kunex said, whistling in admiration. Katani elbowed him before greeting the stranger.

"Hello Soulstealer. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nor I you," The girl remarked, putting her weapons away before sticking out her hand. "Katnai, right? Where's Moon?"

"Probably back at the meeting place." Katani answered, shaking the offered hand before smiling, as if she was greeting an old friend.

Soulstealer smirked. "Let's go find them, then."

***Back with Moon and the others***

"Soul!" Moon said enthusiastically. She ran over and hugged the stranger, while the TMM group looked around in confusion.

"Who is she?" Ryou asked.

"This is Soulstealer." Destiny answered, gesturing towards the Slayer. "She's an official Mary-Sue Slayer. Her main job in this place is to track down and eliminate Mary-Sue infestations. It's not an easy job, but she does it pretty darn well."

"Aw, thanks Destiny." Soulstealer said, catlike eyes twinkling playfully. "You and Moon are great Composers, too."

Moon blushed. "That's nice of you to say, but I'm not that great..."

"Composer?" Kish asked, looking for an explanation to yet another mysterious element of this upside down world.

"There are different jobs a Gatekeeper can get." Amber explained patiently. "The main ones are Composers, Slayers, and Critics. Everyone has done a little composing every now and then, but there are some Gatekeepers who dedicate all their time to doing just that. Slayers, like Soulstealer here, are in charge of dealing with Soulless, Rabids and Mary-Sues like the ones we just saw. And there are also Critics. They can come across as mean-spirited, but they mean well and they're nothing like the Flamers. Critics point out flaws and holes in our universes, which keep this place safe and functional. Without their help, there could be all kinds of nasty Sues running around under our radar and escaping into other dimensions through undetected Passageways, like the ones we saw earlier."

"So Dimensional Passageways are created by careless Composing?" Pai asked, trying to absorb all this new information at once. The eldest alien figured that there would be a time when he would need to know about all of this to keep himself and his friends/companions alive.

"Close, but not quite. Dimensional Passageways are creating by abnormal levels of energy literally burning holes in this dimension. It can also be caused by intense battles, like the one we had against the Soulless when you lot first arrived here." Gemini picked up the explanation from there. "Careless Composing can lead to Plot Holes. Those are big, gaping holes that can be found anywhere in the Net. If you fall into them, you will be trapped in a world of anarchy and chaos where the laws of logic and physics are big, brightly colored toys. Sues could also escape through those, if they can find a way to navigate them." Gemini finished before looking at his audience, who were just staring now.

"Are you keeping up with that?" Angelcake asked.

"You lost me at the 'Plot Holes' bit." Mint said, rubbing her head as if all the information was giving her had headache.

"Uh, no, not really." Ichigo said, shaking her head.

"I sort of understand..." Lettuce said slowly, as if something was just occurring to her. "While we're dealing with explanations, what are Runes of Fate?"

"Ohh, that's easy!" Soulstealer said eagerly. "Those are very powerful sealing spells that are chiefly used by Fate to set the past and every now and then the future of different worlds. If a Rune of Fate is placed on a time-line, there is nothing you can do to change it, even if you went back in time and lived out those years. And when a destiny is set with a Rune of Fate, it will surely happen. Thankfully, Fate doesn't do that a lot, and when she does, she usually leaves one or two loopholes. I mean, just look at Sailor Moon. She wasn't very subtle about _that_ set of loopholes..."

"Soul, you're going off topic." Angelcake said helpfully.

"Oh, sorry." The Slayer said sheepishly. "Anyway, Runes of Fate are usually only used in desperate situations. And I mean, _really _desperate. What's a good example...oh yeah, we had to put a Rune of Fate on an Alternate Reality once in order to keep a certain version of Earth from descending into destruction. Thankfully, the Composer was a reliable Gatekeeper. I can only imagine what may have happened if they were a Rabid Gatekeeper hybrid..." She shuddered. "Anyway, you get my point. Runes of Fate are extremely powerful, and are only put on a Composer's work in desperate situations. Using them to seal of an exit is major overkill. I wonder why the Sues are so desperate to keep us here..."

"Wait, if the Sues want to keep us here, how did you...?" Zakuro started to ask, glancing up from her blade.

"I was already inside when they trapped you." Soulstealer replied, standing up from the log she had been sitting on. "There had been one stubborn Sue that just wouldn't die... I ended up chasing it all the way over here and got locked in. I'm wondering if they want to start some kind of crappy revolution."

Destiny rolled his eyes. "As if. Even if they could fight the strongest of the Gatekeepers, they wouldn't be able to defeat Silvera."

"They must have some sort of plan in mind, though..." Gemini puzzled over this. "What could they gain by capturing us...?"

"Maybe they don't want Gatekeepers at all." Musica said, eyes flicking towards the mew mews, aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro. "No, I think they want our guests."

"Why us?" Ichigo blurted out.

"You're the 'real deals'." Musica said slowly and deliberately, making sure her point got across. "You are the ones who don't live in Alternate realities. Your world is sealed by the Runes of Fate. If they were to take your place...they would get the last thing, the final thing that they want. They will live in your world, take your place. Any Sue's ultimate dream is to live in a world sealed by the Runes of Fate. They won't settle for just being a possibility. They want to be the real deal. That's the problem with Mary Sues or Gary Sues. They think that they are too perfect to be the next best thing...they want it ALL."

Zakuro shook her head, sighing. "If they had Runes, why didn't they just seal their own already perfect reality?"

"If they did, than that would become the absolute future of your planet." Soulstealer informed them, her hand twitching as if she wanted no more than to draw one of her many weapons and destroy every Mary Sue she found. "You're entire universe would revolve around them. They would get their desired lover-" She looked directly at Kish, Pai, and Ryou as she said this. "-a family who exists to make them happy, people who's only desire is to be their friend, and everyone else to protect them. You would be nothing but a device in someone's ultimate wish fulfillment world. Do you _want _that?"

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, hopping up and down. "I don't want to be stuck in a situation where the only point of my existence is to make one person happy!"

"We thought so." Moon spoke up again, startling everyone. She had been rather quiet during the discussion, as if she had been contemplating something serious that needed to be...well, contemplated on. "So, we're going to have to destroy the Sues here and find a way to dispel those Runes. And to do that, we're going to take down the mansions that make up the Mary-Sue Safe Haven. We're all going to be one big attack force. Gemini? Do you have the OOC darts?"

Gemini nodded. "Yes. I haven't forgotten them." 

"Excellent. We'll probably be needing them later." Moon said, smiling while she spoke. And before anyone had the chance to ask what an OOC dart was, she stood up and paced. "Destiny, do you know where the closest mansion is?"

"Yes, it's just south of this post." Destiny answered. Soulstealer was giddy with excitement. She practically bounced around the room while everyone was grabbing their weapons, telling the world in general that this was going to be the best point in her career.

Shiru was excited too. He had a feeling he was about to experience something along the lines of the evil scheme he had been cooking up as a Soulless, and he couldn't wait to knock it down and watch it fall apart.

***In one of the Mansions***

"You met a Slayer?" A girl questioned, in a smooth, sweet, musical voice. She looked astonishing. Her figure was gorgeous, like a girl you saw on the cover of a fashion magazine. Supermodels would dream of a body like hers. Her hair was an exotic silver, as if it had been spun from moonbeams. Her eyes were a shade of gold that put most polished jewelery to shame. Her skin was ivory and utterly flawless, merely hinted under her dress. She was decked out like a queen with a red silk gown, a gold tiara in her hair, earnings, and a pendant hanging around her neck. Her shoes were diamond-encrusted black sneakers. She looked every bit gorgeous as a Hollywood super star, maybe even more so.

Two other girls knelt in front of her. They were also breathtaking, although not quite as much as the girl on the throne. One of them was a beautiful redhead, and the other one was a stunning blonde. "Yes Savannah-hime, we did. I think she's the Gatekeeper Soulstealer."

Savannah's perfect lips twisted into a bit of a scowl. "Soulstealer? Great. Her, Moon, Destiny...that entire group is made up of well-known Gatekeepers. And Katani and Kunex...humph. Imperfect souls..."

"What do you suggest we do about them, princess?" The redhead asked.

"We have to find some way of separating them from my Kish-kun, Bella." Savannah declared. "I will not let that nuisance Ichigo continue to contaminate him with her pathetic ungrateful existence. He will be the perfect king when I recreate our world..."

"What about Ryou-kun or Pai-san?" The blonde questioned, looking hopefully at her boss. "Will you...?"

"Help me obtain my rightful soul mate, and they will be yours, Stephanie." Savannah said graciously. Both girls squealed in delight. "We must assemble our troops. How many other Sues do we have here who will fight for us?"

"Thousands, Savannah-hime." Bella answered. "More are coming each day, too. They are all ready to fight for your cause, so we can establish ourselves over our rightful worlds."

"Perfect." Savannah purred. "Stephanie, do you reckon our pets will be ready for battle?"

Stephanie stood up and walked over to a nearby window and opened it. A huge hall filled with Plot Bunnies stood on the other side. They looked a little like the evil plot bunnies, except these ones were red as opposed to white (good bunnies) or black (evil bunnies).

The blonde smirked. "They're ready, Savannah-hime."

"Perfect."

**End Chapter**

**And here are our newest antagonists! And no, I am not talking about Bella as in Bella from twilight. What do Savannah, Bella and Stephanie have in store for our heroes? And what is this strange new breed of Plot Bunnies? PS Hime means princess.**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll ever know is if you REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Me: Hello people! I'm back, after a period of pure procrastination.**

**Katani: You mean you were too lazy to get out of bed and slept until noon...and then your father made you take a walk in the woods.**

**Me: Also true. I usually sleep for absurdly long periods of time when I get the chance. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's get this chapter started!**

**Katani: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP. **

**Chapter 14: Wish Fufillment Bunnies**

Ichigo had to wonder why she hadn't gone insane yet.

What kind of messed-up place WAS this? There are crazy evil bunnies that try to make your brain explode from receiving too much information, abandoned creatures that could melt into the shadows and thirst for blood, passageways between worlds that you could get lost in, and perfect people who would try to take your place in the real world!

In fact, Ichigo wasn't even sure what the real world WAS anymore!

She had been in this world so long that, despite the general insanity that made up its atmosphere, it was starting to feel familiar, nostalgic. And the memories of her home were fading. Whenever she thought of Mayasa, she didn't feel the slightest bit in love with him. Why? Had she spent too much time away from him? Memories of Moe and Miwa, which had been pushed backwards by the worry of her current situations, were becoming more and more blurred. Even the memories of the invasion were slipping, becoming glassy.

What was wrong with her?

Ichigo was sorely tempted to tell Moon, Destiny or any one of the Gatekeepers about this. Common sense told her that they would probably know what was wrong, and would also know how to fix it. But whenever she tried to bring it up, her voice didn't seem to work.

What was going on? Did it have anything to do with the Sues she had fought off eariler?

_Flashback_

_Ichigo yelped, caught offguard by the attack from behind. She tripped clumsily and fell over._

_One of the Super-Sues knelt next to her, pulling out a small glass full of liquid of some kind. Ichigo caught a flash of silky silver hair before pain took hold of her senses. It didn't last long; Moon appeared in a flash and struck her assaultant. The Sue snarled before running away._

_The pain subsided quickly, but Ichigo was left with a strange headache. She figured it was because of her fall, and ignored it._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo blinked and put a hand against her forehead. _That must be it; _she thought. _That Sue had done something to me...but what? And why is it making me forget things?_

"Kitten?" Kish doubled back and stared at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I feel strange." Ichigo managed to answer this time, and she winced. Her throat felt strangely constricted, as if it was trying to keep her from speaking. "My...head hurts."

"Is it bad?" The alien questioned, worry showing in his eyes. The rest of the group had stopped when Soul had realized that Ichigo wasn't keeping up.

Ichigo couldn't force the words out, she just nodded. Destiny shook his head. "Give her an aspirin. We can't afford to stop for long."

***Outside one of the Sue's mansions***

By now, Ichigo was feeling awful, and everyone had noticed. "I wonder what's wrong..." Mika muttered. "She seemed fine earlier."

"We can't take her in to fight like this." Lettuce protested. "She won't make it."

Ichigo scowled at her friend, as if to say _thank you for the vote of confidence. _She hadn't been able to speak for hours now.

"Ichigo... are you sure you didn't eat anything funny?" Kunex asked. All he got in response was an irritated wave of hands.

"You trying to land a plane, hag?" Tart said, watching the cat mew's attempt at sign language. Ichigo growled and launched herself at Tart, grabbing him around the neck and smacking him over the head. "OW!"

Moon shook her head. "We don't have time for this. Lettuce is right; Ichigo is currently incapacitated as far as combat is concerned...Pudding and Tart will stay with her. I'd rather not risk the youngest in a battle against Mary-Sues."

"NO WAY! I am not going to stay behind and look after HER!" Tart yelled. Ichigo's scowl darkened and she shook him up and down like a can of hairspray.

Gemini stood up and stalked over to Tart, his movement conveying his irritation. He pulled a dart out of his pocket and injected the contents into Tart's arm.

Tart blinked twice, and then pulled out his hammer. "Where are the Sues? Where are those filthy little b*tches? Wait until I get my hands on them!"

Pudding's eyes widened. Kish and Pai both whirled on the electric Gatekeeper. "What did you do?" Pai demanded.

"Relax, Pai." Gemini said, his tone easygoing. "I used an OOC dart on him. It's a little like the bottled insanity Lettuce drank before, only the effects are random. Tart will be acting like..." he checked the dart again. "...an overenthusiastic soldier for roughly twenty-four hours. There aren't any really bad side effects. We just need him to cooperate."

Destiny turned to Tart. "We are going to mount an assault. You shall remain here and protect Ichigo and Pudding."

Tart snapped a military salute. "Sir yes sir!" He yelled in response. Kunex saluted back, and Katani rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's get moving." Moon said, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "And let's hope we can find out what's wrong with Ichigo while we're at it."

***Inside the mansion***

The minute the group entered the mansion, the Sue guards spotted them. "OMG! Imperfects!" They yelled, and ran to alert the other Sues, who returned almost immediately. The group prepared for combat, but strangely enough none of the Sues stepped forward just yet.

One Super Sue stepped forward on a higher balcony. Her silver hair caught the light from the lamps, making it glow. Destiny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Troublesome Gatekeepers." She said with a scoff. "So misguided. But don't worry, when you walk out of here you'll know how to write a True Reality!"

The doors swung open to reveal...

"Red plot bunnies? What the hell?" Destiny asked.

"Red plot bunnies! Wish fulfillment bunnies! I can make those, you know! Because I'm a scientist, as well as a super-model!"

"Okay... mind telling us what they do?" Soul asked, pointing one of her guns at the bunnies.

"They make you write realities for your wishes, and only for your wishes." Two voices chorused. A red head and a blonde appeared out of nowhere to stand beside the silver-haired sue.

"Wish fulfillment." Moon cursed quietly, glancing at her brother and then back towards the Red Plot Bunnies. "That is my least favorite kind of fiction..."

"Most people dislike it." Mika muttered.

The lead Sues pretended that they hadn't heard that. "I am Savannah, future queen of the world!" The silver-haired one proclaimed.

"I am Bella, future princess." The redhead said in the same this-is-life-changing-news tone of voice.

"And I am Stephanie, the other future princess!" The stunning blonde said, her tone the same as her two companions. "Now go, Wish Bunnies!"

"Oh crap." Mew growled as the red bunnies swarmed forward. The mews drew their weapons and prepared for what was looking like a hopeless battle. Soul, for some strange reason, was smirking. "Bring it on!" She cried.

***With Tart, Pudding and Ichigo***

Ichigo was starting to feel worse and worse. She desperately hung on to the remains of her memories, trying to keep them from slipping away. Pudding was sitting next to her in concern, and Tart was standing guard a few feet away.

She knew something was wrong. It was almost like a sixth sense. She knew her friends were struggling, but her body refused to move.

Her memory was growing fainter and fainter.

_I don't want to forget everyone. _Ichigo thought mournfully. _I don't want to loose my memory. It's one of the most precious things I have..._

The images flitted before her eyes: the battle against Deep Blue, appearing in the Net for the first time, all the battles she had fought since...the new friendly, kind, ludicrous people she had met and befriended...everything was in danger.

Pudding blinked. Ichigo was glowing blue. Tart looked over his shoulder, surprised by the sudden transformation.

_Power...I need power. Power to protect myself and the people I care about!_

Pudding let out a startled squeak and tumbled over backwards. Ichigo was raised off the ground and encased in a blue crystal. A few seconds later it exploded, sending small blue shards flying everywhere. Ichigo was standing serenely on the ground. Her mew outfit had been totally altered; she was wearing pink top and pants. Wings stretched out from her back, soft and white. Claws extended from her fingers, and her eyes were slitted and golden. White fingerless gloves cloaked her hands There was a yellow flower in her hair, which had been let down from its usual pigtails. A sword appeared, strapped across her back. The blaster she had been given sat in her hand, glowing as if charged with energy.

"Onee-chan?" Pudding squeaked. Angel Ichigo looked down at her, a comforting smile written on her face. She stretched out a hand and pulled the little monkey mew to her feet.

"The Mew Aqua." Tart said in awe. Angel Ichigo didn't say anything. She just flew towards the mansion. Not wanting to be left behind, Tart and Pudding hurried after her.

***Back with Everyone Else***

Angelcake kicked the nearest Wish Plot Bunny away. Shiru growled and snapped up another one. Everyone was getting tired. Swarm tactics were nasty. They never let up...

"There's too damn many of them!" Amber shouted, blowing up a bunch more of the evil bunnies. "And I'm starting to get the urge to write a twilight spinoff! This isn't good!"

Suddenly, a large light burst through the window, slamming into the center of the swarm, destroying it. The other bunnies backed up, as if they sensed that someone powerful had stepped into their midst. The wings spread, and Angel Ichigo was revealed.

"How...how...I poisoned you!" Savannah shrieked, staring at Angel Ichigo. The celestial cat remained silent, but tossed the Sue a card.

"_**You may have taken away my voice, but I won't let you take away my identity. Keep your filthy hands off my friends.**_" Bella read aloud, perfect eyes growing wider and wider. "My hands aren't filthy!" She shrieked, sounding like a girl who had a paint can spilled on their diary.

"Really, how DID she do that?" Destiny muttered towards the other Gatekeepers.

"Ichigo _is _a bit of a canon Sue, that might have something to do with it..." Moon speculated, gazing at the lead mew's new transformation. "But I can sense the presence of Mew Aqua. Perhaps she summoned it somehow."

"She was able to use it before," Musica murmured nonplussed. "so I guess that theory does have some merit."

"Barbarian scum!" Tart howled. "Come down here and fight with honor!"

"WHAT did you just call me, you...you...!" Savannah's facial expression had become that of pure rage.

"Is your hearing bad? I'm sorry, I guess I suppose I won't be able to tell you that you're a weakling little brat who would rather hide safely behind her own troops than fight in open honorable combat!"

"YOU LITTLE-(insert string of foul language)"

"Gemini?" Kunex and Katani glanced at their friend. The gatekeeper exhaled.

"Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea I had ever come up with."

**End Chapter**

**Can I say cliffhanger? This entire chapter seems a little awkward to me, but I hope everyone likes it! And to all those who reviewed, THANK YOU! And to those who are going to review, THANK YOU in advance!**

**That being said, please read and review! **


	15. Chapter 15: MarySue battle part 1

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Zzzzz...**

**Kunex: What's up with her?**

**Katani: She's been lazier than her pet cat lately -_-**

**Moon: I heard that! I'm not THAT lazy! I've just updated!**

**Katani: Good for you -_- Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP. If she had, Ichigo would have an actual personality.**

**Chapter 15: The first fight against the Sues**

And they were fighting again. Oh joy, this was the longest vacation from any logical reality Zakuro had ever experienced.

Shiru had summoned some Plot Bunnies to combat the Wish Bunnies, and that turned out to be a smart move. Wish fulfillment stories often didn't have a plot, which left the bunnies vulnerable. The raven-haired wolf mew whipped her blade to the side, summoning a shock wave. It threw the Sues around her backwards, and some of them disintegrated.

Soul was going nuts on any unfortunate Sue that crossed her path. She destroyed them in a split second, before moving on to her next victim. The Mary-Sue Slayer never seemed to tire or get severely injured, no matter what the supposedly perfect beings threw at her. Zakuro had to wonder if she had drunk Bottled Insanity, or if that was how she acted normally. If she acted like that all the time, she _had _to feel bad for any poor sap who ticked her off.

Tart was doing pretty well too. He had found a need to protect Pudding, as if he was expecting the Sues to infect her with their perfectness. Needless to say, the younger alien had proved to be quite proficient with the gravity hammer he had been given. The floor had multiple large indents from his attacks. He couldn't quite keep up with Soul (who could?) but he had turned into a dangerous opponent since he had obtained his weapon.

Angel Ichigo had gotten her wand back, but it had transformed as well. It had become a long pink staff with a large blue jewel on top, presumably the True Mew Aqua. She just had to point it at her opponents, and it fired jets of blinding pink or blue energy. And whatever it hit was instantly vaporized, no jokes intended. That was quite a step up from her original mew powers. It was as if nothing could stand in her way. Even the overpowered weapons the Sues and Stus used seemed frail and useless when countered by the new weapon, which the Gatekeepers had quickly dubbed the "Strawberry Staff". Angel Ichigo's new abilities seemed on par with Soulstealer's Anti-Sue weapons or the Blade of the Moon. That was an achievement.

Moon, Destiny and Gemini were working as a unit, which was the equivalent of a plasma whirlwind. Mew, Musica and Mika were also working together, while Angelcake and Amber blocked the Sue's only escape route. Katani had taken on her cat form, taking on a Stu that had disarmed Kunex. The boy quickly picked up his keyblade and muttered his thanks before hurtling back into the fray.

Whenever Zakuro killed a Sue, they would split apart into bright gold sparkles. These opponents seemed a little strange to her. When she got past their defenses, they were easy to vanquish. Her sword just chewed through them as if they were made out of cardboard. No substance whatsoever. Even the weakest Chimera Animals she had faced weren't as easy to destroy! Zakuro was beginning to wonder if the Gatekeepers gave the Mary/Gary Sues much more credit than they deserved with it came to the danger level. After they were disarmed, they seemed so weak.

Only Savannah, Bella, Stephanie and a select bunch of Super-Sues didn't go down as easily as their minions. In fact, you could compare them to cockroaches. Soul and Moon had stabbed them in several different vital places, and they didn't ^&%$ die.

"Someone get that dragon!" Savannah shrieked, her wounds healing yet again. She pointed a free hand towards Shiru. "He's countering our Wish Bunnies with his evil!"

"You roaches can heal yourselves?" Moon asked, sounding irritated. _Why is it that nothing seems to faze her or the other Gatekeepers? _The wolf mew wondered as she continued to hack through the stream of Sues. "And Shiru isn't evil. Not anymore."

"How dare you compare US to cockroaches!" Stephanie screamed, fending off a blow from Destiny.

"I think it's a fair comparison." Soul said, a nasty triumphant grin appearing on her face. "You hide out in the dark crevices of this pane of existence, it's quite the chore to root you out, and you multiply like red blood cells. If you can heal, I suppose I have no choice but to blast you again and again until there's nothing for you to regenerate from!"

Both her guns came out, and she started firing blast after blast, forcing Bella back into defensive mode. Gemini took on Stephanie, while Destiny started taking on the other Super-Sues. Moon faced off with Savannah, and at that point Zakuro doubled back to help Shiru and the friendly Soulless, since they were becoming the general target of the Mary/Gary Sue army.

Savannah set off some kind of trap which caused smoke to billow out of nowhere, momentarily blinding her opponents. By the time they could see again, the leaders had vanished and had been replaced by more Wish Bunnies. Moon cursed in a language Zakuro didn't recognize before she started hacking through the irritating daemonic red rabbits.

By the time they had dealt with the first wave, there was no sign that Savannah and her direct companions had ever been there.

"Where'd they go?" Kish demanded.

"This way." Destiny answered, pointing down the long, dark hall. "I don't like this. Usually they stay and fight..."

"Let's follow them." Pai suggested. "Maybe there's a hidden passageway or escape route down that hallway. I think they realized an outward attack was not the best idea, so they ran off to prepare a different method."

"That idea has merit." Soulstealer cut in. "And I think we should investigate."

"Alright. Just watch out for more traps." Moon warned. Katani and Kunex brought up the rear as the group collected themselves before heading down the long hall.

%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&

There were less traps to avoid then Moon had initially expected. By the time they reached the end of the hall, they had only set off three. But what was waiting for them was less than pleasant.

"A plot hole." Destiny groaned. Zakuro and Angel Ichigo peered over the hole. It was a big, gaping pit of darkness, with only a few flickering lights at the bottom. Which was a long, long way down from where they stood.

"They went down THERE na no da?" Pudding asked, as if she couldn't understand why anyone would want to jump down the dark crevice. Shiru growled, crouching down next to her.

"They did." Soulstealer confirmed. "Well, we've got no choice. We go after them!" With that, she spread her wings and jumped down. Moon smacked herself in the forehead.

"Why couldn't she wait for the rest of us to agree?" The brown-haired gatekeeper sighed, before jumping down herself.

"Oh no, I'm not going down there!" Lettuce cried. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't all have wings!"

"Neither do the Sues. You won't need them." Gemini said gruffly. He followed Destiny and Moon into the Plot Hole, followed by Katani, Kunex, Mew, Mika, Musica, Amber and Angelcake. Timidly, one by one, the TMM cast jumped down after their guides and into a world of anarchy.

**End Chapter**

**I hate writer's block. Simple as that. But I wanted to get a new chapter out, so I decided to wing it no matter how bad it looked. **

**Review please! It's the only way I'll get better!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: I'm back world and all who inhabit it!**

**Kunex: Did I ever mention I REALLY hate plotholes?**

**Katani: Watch out for the falling pianos.**

**Ryou: The falling WHAT?**

**Angel Ichigo: _Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP. She owns herself and the plot._**

**Chapter 16: In the Plot Hole**

Of all the madness and anarchy Zakuro had seen in this world, the plot hole took the cake. And maybe the party snacks and streamers as well.

The world around her was jumbled and bizarre. There were these flashing multicolored lights coming from somewhere like something out of a movie with a seizure warning on it. The ground rose and fell at weird angles. There were fires and waves of water suspended in mid air. To top everything off, there was loud, obnoxious rock music filling the air. Everyone was wishing that they had brought earmuffs, except for Angel Ichigo, who seemed to be fine.

If that wasn't enough, stuff would fall out of the sky at random intervals. It was as if there was a supernatural force out there, chucking random crap at them, like beach balls, bowling pins, bath toys and pianos. Gemini had to save Ryou from a piano once.

"This place is so loud!" Angelcake complained, covering her ears.

"Can you see Savannah and the other Sues?" Soul yelled over the din. Moon squinted, shielding her eyes from the blinding lights.

"It's hard to see ANYTHING in this place." She answered, the Blade of the Moon sitting in her hand. "The lights make it almost impossible to see where I'm going, much less track Savannah, Bella and Stephanie."

"Let's just hope that they're as confused as we are." Destiny yelled. Gemini agreed grimly. Mika, Mew and Musica walked along side by side with Tart and Pudding, making sure that they wouldn't trip or hurt themselves in the unforgiving environment while blocking the stuff falling at them. Kish stuck next to Angel Ichigo, who didn't make any move to push him away. Moon had to wonder what was going on between those two, deciding to question them about it later. Katani and Kunex were scouting ahead. They seemed to be okay compared to everyone else, making their way around the surreal world as if they were wandering through the alleys of a familiar town.

The music was giving everyone a headache. Soul cast a spell that dulled it, but it wasn't canceled completely. It wasn't even good rock music, it was more like an unholy combination of goth and rap. Zakuro had never heard such horrible music in her entire modeling career, and she had heard some pretty cringe-worthy things before. Pai didn't look so great either. Thanks to his larger ears, his hearing was more sensitive, so this noise was probably bothering him, Tart and Kish more than it was bothering the others. Lettuce walked along next to him, looking concerned. Moon scowled at that. Destiny glanced at his sister.

Zakuro fell back just enough to hear their whispered conversation.

"What's the matter, Moon?"

"What is wrong with that idiot?" Moon yell-whispered, nodding towards Pai. "Can he seriously not tell she has feelings for him? I'm getting so tired of watching them dance around each other!"

"We can deal with that." Destiny said, his tone brimming with confidence. "I'm sure we can do something about the not-dating thing after we get out of this godforsaken plothole."

Zakuro blinked. _Matchmaking plans? That's new, for them anyway... _She looked forward. So far, Savannah and her friends had gotten a head start, so they were just out of range. According to Soul, they weren't too far ahead, since she could still sense them.

Mint was holding her ears and groaning. Ryou and Keiichiro didn't look so hot either, one hand over their eyes to stave off the blinding flashing lights.

"Can't you dim those lights the same way you did with the sound?" Ryou yelled.

"Unfortunately, no!" Gemini shouted back. "We don't have the right spell for it!"

"Don't have it? What do you mean!"

"What he means is that we have to read the words out of a spellbook, and this particular volume doesn't have it!" Amber answered the question this time, motioning to the book in her arms. The mews had never noticed it before; apparently the female gatekeeper used it in combat.

Angel Ichigo rubbed the side of her head, but made no comment. Kish was holding her hand. Ryou stared at the two of them as if he were just realizing that they had grown closer. Amber resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. "Someone's slow." She muttered.

Moon smirked at her friend. Clearly she had overheard the comment. Zakuro smiled before rolling her eyes. Although they were some of the most powerful beings out there, the Gatekeepers were still really young. Part of her wasn't surprised at their mentality. They were thinking up matchmaking plans while Savannah threatened to rewrite Tokyo's existence? _Gatekeepers have strange priorities._

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Savannah sat down, groaning. "I hate plotholes." She complained. "My poor, poor ears are practically bleeding from this...DIN." She glared at the sky, scowling, as if she thought her glaring at it would make the lights and the noise go away. Of course, it didn't, which just irritated her more.

"What's with the light?" Bella whined. "It's hurting my delicate eyes!"

Stephanie laughed a bit. "At least I brought sunglasses." She pointed to the black shades cloaking her eyes. Both Savannah and Bella glared at her.

"Hey! Why didn't you bring ME some?"

"I thought you had brought you own!"

"Give it!"

"NO WAY!"

"Girls! Give it a rest!" Savannah ordered. The other two Sues immediately fell silent. Their leader stood up and glared at both of them.

"We don't have time to fight like this." Savannah scolded them, molten golden eyes flashing with annoyance. "We need to focus on fighting the imperfects." All her contempt on the word "imperfects". "Let's get moving. The exit isn't far now."

"You remember where it is?" Bella asked.

"Well, of COURSE! I have a perfect, photographic memory!" Savannah declared. "I would NEVER forget where it was! That would make me imperfect!" She shuddered delicately, as if she couldn't think of ANYTHING worse. She flicked her gorgeous hair out of her beautiful face.** (insert eye roll here) **

"Sooo...we WANT them to follow us?" Stephanie asked, trying to get the plan straight.

"Yes." Savannah said, her voice totally confident. It still sounded beautiful, even though she had to scream to be heard over the "music".** (insert another eye roll here) **

Bella glanced at Stephanie. Both girls nodded and smiled at their leader. "They should be here soon, right?" They asked in unison.

Savannah nodded in distaste. "Soulstealer is good at her job, which includes tracking us down. Even through this noise, this..._racket_, she'll still be tracking us."

"I remember when she threatened me the first time." Bella said, flipping her hair with anger. "She said that she and the other gatekeepers would follow us to the end of the earth if that was what it took to take us out. Can you believe it? NO ONE threatens us! We're the almighty Super-Sues, after all!"

When the three girls were done whining, they stood up and headed down the twisted, awkward passageways.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Soul suddenly perked up. "They went that way!" She yelled, pointing down the path Savannah, Bella and Stephanie had gone down not too long ago. "I can sense it. They haven't been gone that long either."

"That's great!" Destiny said. The Gatekeepers and the Mews all cheered, grateful to be getting out of the plothole.

"Let's go." Everyone drew their weapons and Soul lead the way down the pathway. Angel Ichigo looked around. This particular passage was dark, as if they had gone underground. The unholy music was dying away to, thank goodness for THAT. She deliberately held Kish's hand, intending to help him through the tunnel and out into reality again.

Sure enough, a large blue porthole was waiting for them at the end of the pathway. Soul grinned and jumped through, everyone else following. There was a blinding flash of white light, and then they were all dropped onto the ground. Moon took in their surroundings and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh crap."

Angel Ichigo blinked, and looked around. It didn't look anything like the one of the Sue's mansions. In fact, it looked a lot like...

"Is this Tokyo?" Lettuce asked in confusion.

"This is worse than we ever imagined." Moon said mornfully, shaking her head. "Savannah must have been leading Sues through other plotholes and into the real world."

Shiru barked in what sounded remarkably like alarm. Angel Ichigo's eyes widened. She grabbed a pen and wrote; _**Wait, you mean that what you said about the Mary-Sues trying to take our place in Reality...they're already starting?**_

"I believe so." Moon said. "That only leaves us with one option."

Soul smirked. "I know. Risk blowing the Gatekeeper's cover in order to exterminate those roaches."

**End Chapter**

**Okay...writer's block, how I hate thee...I'm just glad I finally got this out. Savannah's plan is in motion! Will she succeed or be defeated? **

**Review! It's the only way I'll get better!**


	17. Chapter 17: In Tokyo

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: Yes, I am back! Horray!**

**Katani: There is nothing subtle about a couple of kids who looked like they stepped out of a sci-fi movie walking down the street!**

**Kunex: What do you suggest we do? Become chameleons?**

**Angel Ichigo: **_**Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP. She only owns the OCs and the plot.**_

**Chapter 17: Hunting in Tokyo**

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Destiny asked. The group was walking through downtown Tokyo, looking for Sues. This wasn't a hard job; Sues stuck out among normal people. They were too beautiful to blend in properly, so Soul found it easy to pick out and dispatch them as subltly as possible. However, that didn't stop people from staring. As if they had just been dropped out of outer space.

"That's a rather dumb question, bro." Moon said, laughing. "Look at the way we're dressed. Did you seriously think that wouldn't turn heads?"

"Good point." Destiny said, blushing a bit. Everyone got a laugh out of that, even Zakuro and Pai. Angel Ichigo smiled warmly at anyone who looked at her. Several people had questioned them about their attire and the Gate Keys-Moon's excuse was that they were headed to a costume party. If someone asked Soul what was up with her eyes, she would insist that they were contact lenses. Thankfully , they seemed to buy that and didn't press any further.

It would have been MUCH harder to explain away the high-tech weapons they were carrying with them. Angel Ichigo's staff couldn't be hidden under a cloak or in a large bag, but Kish claimed that it was just plastic. The pink haired angel-cat-girl grinned at him, conveying her thanks.

A curious kid followed the gang for a while, until Katani gently pointed out that her parents were at the light, and she wouldn't want to get lost. Moon pointed out that they were mostly getting lucky, and to try to keep low profile.

Mint was a little overwhelmed at being back in her world. It seemed so _tame _and _normal_, after all the chaos she had walked through in the Net. It felt warm and nostalgic. She wasn't going to let the Sues take this place over. She would hunt down and destroy every last one of them. They wouldn't lay a hand on the world she would die to protect.

Gemini noticed the seriousness in the bird mew's eyes and gave her a thumbs-up, as if somehow sensing her hardened resolve. Mika, Mew and Musica were having an enthusiastic discussion about shopping, as if they wanted to buy something before they dealt with the Sues. Angelcake and Amber were enjoying the sights, not saying anything unless they spotted something they liked or thought was cool.

Angel Ichigo pulled to a stop at one point. Moon glanced questioningly at her. "Ichigo? What's up?"

The pink-haired girl brought out her "talk-pad" and scribbled down; _**We've been walking in cirlces. I think whatever Sues were in this area are long gone. Where do you think would be a good place for them to make a base? **_

Amber looked around. "Dang, she's right! Savannah probably knows were coming now."

Shiru barked. The dragon was hidden under a huge coat, so no one knew what kind of creature he really was. Why no one was questioning why this "dog" was wearing a huge cloak was a mystery to Mint. Perhaps the kid's weird attire was enough to distract them from it. He let out a string of barks and growls, and Katani translated. How she understood dragon-speak was beyond any of the mews.

"Shiru says that it we got up high enough, he'd be able to catch their scent."

Soulstealer snapped her fingers. "That's a great idea! My sixth sense wasn't working well because there were too many people around, and it got muddled. But if we got high up, where there aren't too many people, I might be able to find the trail!"

"This is great. Okay people, start searching for multi-story buildings. The highest ones possible. Preperably further downtown, since the Sues will try to hide themselves among the sheer number of people in downtown Tokyo ." Moon said commandingly. All at once, the Gatekeepers and TMM cast started looking around.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Meanwhile, in an old building that had been rapidly rebuilt by a workforce of Sues, Savannah, Bella and Stephanie were leaning over a huge map. "Okay…we'll need to surround this area, and start up the Device." Savannah spoke first. She pointed a slender finger towards the edge of Downtown Tokyo. "When it completes its task, this area will be fresh for the taking. All we'll need is a competent Composer, and the necessary changes will be completed."

"That's the problem, Savannah." Bella said, frowning. "We need a Composer. And none of the Gatekeepers would assist us, even if we held them at gunpoint. They would die for Silvera and Cosmic Peace, and they are no use to us dead."

"That's true." Savannah said. "And I've thought of that. I have a plan."

"You do?"

"We'll sample some of Moon's composing." The moonlight-haired girl spoke confidently. "If we manage to drain the essence from it, one of us could drink it and become a brilliant Composer, just like her."

Stephanie grinned at that. "I knew you wouldn't fail, Savannah! You're the best human ever! I adore you!"

"Good for you." Savannah said flatly, coolly, without any respect for her companion. It was the kind of grating, superior tone used by every other girl when she thought she was so much cooler than every other girl in the room. "Anyway, after I finish making the necessary changes to this Reality, we'll bring out the Runes of Fate and perform the Act of Sealing. Then everything would be perfect!"

"Yes! But Savannah…why stop there?" Bella asked, her lovely green eyes shining with knowledge. Savannah turned her molten golden eyes on the other girl.

"You're saying my plan isn't good enough?"

"Of course not!" Bella said hastily. "I was just thinking…why stop here? Why stop here when we can spread perfection over the entire cosmos and make you the Eternal Empress of all worlds?"

A hungry light danced in Savannah's golden eyes. "Eternal Empress…that has a nice ring to it. And how do you propose we do this? Silvera would definite stand in our way."

"Well…I was thinking that maybe we should try to access the never-ending pool of Insanity?" Bella suggested. "You know, the stuff Lettuce had drank that drove her batsh*t crazy when she was fighting the Dark Avatar? And don't stop there! On top of that, we should get Shiru."

"Shiru?" Stephanie gasped. "The little black dragon that follows Pudding and the Gatekeepers?"

"Yes. If he takes a dip in the Pond of Darkness, he'll return to his Soulless state! And when he does, his original power would double, and he'll have control over every Soulless in the Net! And that should be enough to stall even Silvera while I get it…"

"What?" Savannah's eyes widened and then narrowed. "What is this? And what do you mean YOU get it?"

Bella flinched. "O-Of course I'd give it too you! I mean the Plot Device that Moon had used to defeat Shinryu the first time, only with infinite ammo."

Savannah smiled, warming up to the idea. "I think it's time we put Mr and Ms Momomia to use." She snapped her fingers. Too burly Gary-Stus popped in, holding Angel Ichigo's parents in their iron grip. All three Queen Sues smirked.

"Let's see if they'll take the bait."

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

"This is useless!" Mint shouted in frustration. Very large building they had come across, they couldn't have used. Either the elevator was out of order and something had spilled in the stairs, or they had to pay to get inside, and what would you know, no one had any money on their person right now.

"Shall we try to get to Café Mew Mew?" Mew tried to come up with something. Musica shook her head.

"It's too far from here! We don't have time, Savannah could be hatching her plan any minute now! We can't afford to keep wandering around like this!" Mika violently kicked a nearby stone in her anger. That's when Zakuro got an idea.

"Moon, can you use your powers outside the net?" She asked the brown-haired girl.

Moon looked a little confused by the question. "Of course we can. We're just expected to stay subtle about it, and make sure no one sees us."

Without another word, Zakuro marched into a nearby shop. A few seconds later, she marched back out with a notebook and a pen, which she handed to Moonlight.

"Then how about we MAKE a building, so something we can use to find the Sues where ever they are hiding?" She posed the question with a smile. Moon's eyes lit up.

"Zakuro, you are a genius!" She took the book&pen and ran into the ally nearby. The other Gatekeeprs all gave Zakuro a grin and followed her. The mews, aliens, and Ryou&Keiichiro hung out in front of the ally, to both shield the Gatekeepers from prying eyes and not to cause suspicion.

"What do you suppose Moon will create?" Tart asked randomly. Everyone else shrugged.

"It's hard to guess. Moon-san is a strange person and it's hard to tell what goes through her mind. Heck, it's hard to tell what goes on in the minds of all the gatekeepers. They just seem so rapid-fire." Lettuce admitted shyly. Pai nodded in her direction, silently agreeing with her.

Ryou sighed. "I never thought something like this would ever happen to us. I mean, even the Battle with Deep Blue pales in comparison, after the Soulless and the Sues. I feel as if we're trapped in one of those action movies where there's always something happening, and the characters never get a break."

"True." Keiichiro seconded that, leaning against the brick wall.

"We're lucky that Katani found us." Mint said. "If she hadn't taken us to Moon, we wouldn't have met the Gatekeepers and would probably be Soulless, wandering around helplessly."

"I wonder what possessed me to pick up that Gatekeeper computer from before all this." Ryou said, partially to himself.

"Maybe it was Fate na no da." Pudding said in all seriousness. Shiru barked, as if he agreed with her statement. Tart scowled at the little dragon for a split second before glancing back up at Pudding.

"Maybe it really _was _fate." The youngest alien spoke up. "After all, Soul talked about her as if she was a conscious entity, and she was the one who made the Runes of Fate. So maybe she did will this to happen. Maybe there's a reason behind it all. Maybe…just maybe, there's something that supposed to happen, a reason we met the Gatekeepers."

Everyone stared at him. "Wow that was insightful Tart." Kish said, surprised at his little brother's seriousness.

"I know." Tart said proudly.

"But I think it's true." Katani said, and Kunex smirked. "I wonder what Fate has in mind for us. What lies along the road of this lifetime?"

"IT'S DONE!" Moon shouted. Quickly, the group spread apart, allowing the Gatekeepers to come out of the ally. Moon was holding what looked like a mirror.

"What is that, Moon?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "However, it will lead us straight to the Sues and into their hideout."

"That's wonderful!" Kunex cheered. "You're the best, Moon."

"Thank you, Kunex. It's this way!" Moon lead the way as the group of warriors charged through the streets of Tokyo, leading to what would hopefully be the final showdown with the Sues. Of course, they didn't know what the Sues had in store for them.

**End Chapter**

**Okay, that's a sort-of cliffhanger! This chapter was so much fun to fight for some reason…maybe it was the new plot, or maybe I was just eager to get to the fight with the Sues! What will we do when we realize they have Ichigo's parents?**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	18. Chapter 18: vs Stephanie

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Angel Ichigo: THEY KIDNAPED MY PARENTS?**

**Kunex: Well, that's just great. Now what?**

**Moon: Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank you for reading my story...which now has over 100 reviews! (Does a happy dance) I LOVE YOU ALL! (hugs reviewers)**

**Katani: This is a hostage situation, guys. One wrong step could put Ichigo's parents in mortal danger...Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP. If she had, there would have been obvious changes.**

**Chapter 17: We're in trouble**

***In the Sue's Hideout***

Moon grinned and kicked the back door down. "I knew it! It worked!"

"Now all we have to do is march in and take out the Queen Sues, right?" Kunex asked, excited at the prospect of one big epic showdown. The silver-haired boy had been jumpy ever since they had gotten close to the Sue's hideout.

"I don't know if it would be as simple as just 'marching in'." Katani said worriedly, looking around the inside. So far there weren't any security systems that she could see. Apparently, the Sues were so confident that their scheme would go unnoticed that they hadn't even installed a door alarm.

Angel Ichigo was concerned, she didn't know why. Something just felt wrong. Glancing between her friend's confident facial expressions, she guessed that she was the only one feeling it. Clutching her Mew Aqua staff closer to her body, Ichigo started to walk faster. She only hoped that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Kish blinked. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?" He asked, clearly surprised by her behavior. Angel Ichigo signaled for him to be quiet and scurried up the stairs, wings fluttering.

Kish looked back at the Gatekeepers, as if he figured they would know what was going on. Unfortunately, they didn't understand either.

"What's wrong with her?" Angelcake wondered out loud. Amber shrugged, gazing in the direction Angel Ichigo had disappeared.

Moon scowled, her famous why-can't-things-go-smoothly-for-once expression appearing on her face. "Come on, guys. We can't let her get too far ahead with the Stus around." The brown-haired Gatekeeper speed-walked down the hall in the direction Angel Ichigo had gone.

The rest of the group picked up the pace, trying to keep up.

Angel Ichigo had stopped at huge doorway, frowning. _**A dead end? **_She scribbled as the others caught up with her.

Musica frowned. "No...look at this..." She ran her fingers down the door, before light flashed in her eyes. "This door is fake!" She ran back a few steps, and then threw herself at the door. A loud groan filled the halls as the door careened over backwards and hit the floor with a BANG!, causing everyone to jump.

"Whoa." Gemini whistled. "Nice one, Musica." The others clapped a bit before continuing onwards into the keep.

The building was like a rat maze, in Zakuro's opinion. The narrow hallways lead in circles, and more than once they would pass by a group of Stus, sharpening their weapons and talking excitedly. While they never stuck around long enough to hear much, Kish caught the words 'captured' and 'insanity' and 'plot device'.

_Why do I feel so concerned? _The alien wondered. _Something just doesn't feel right..._

They found the stairwell after a lot of searching. At the top, there was a door that apparently lead to the Inner Keep of the Sue's hideaway. Katani grimaced in concern, while Tart just gripped his Gravity Hammer and stepped closer to Pudding.

"Everyone ready?" Soulstealer asked. The manic look in her eyes hadn't changed; hacking apart endless ranks of Sues must be her idea of a good time. "We'll be outnumbered ten to one, so be careful and stick together. Or you can just let me do everything!"

Moon laughed. "Not a chance, Soulstealer. We're coming with you."

"I second that." Destiny said. Amber elbowed him in the ribs and smiled.

"Ready and willing!" She added cheerfully. Ryou and Keiichiro both looked less than thrilled. Kish drew his swords and shrugged.

"Let's go." Gemini said. Moon drew the Blade of the Moon and smashed the door down.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Savannah glanced out the window when she heard the yells of "imperfects be gone!" from the gathering room. "They're here." She said briskly, turning towards Bella and Stephanie. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Bella cried. Her fingers traveled over the keyboard, typing as quickly as she could. "The porthole will take another minute or so!"

"Right." Savannah turned towards Stephaine. "You will stay here."

Stephanie's perfect blue eyes widened. "What? But we were going together!"

Savannah growled low in her throat, a noise no one would have suspected the delicate-looking girl would be capable of. "Well, there's been a change of plans. You will stay here and deal with the Gatekeepers. Your goal is to get Shiru." She pointed into the mass of combatants to where the black dragon was tearing into some of the Wish Plot Bunnies.

"But-"

"No buts!" Savannah snapped. "I am the Queen Sue, aren't I?" Stephanie gulped and lowered her head. "Now do your job and we'll be back soon enough. And don't, fail me."

"Y-Yes, my lady." Stephanie sniffed. Bella grinned and opened the porthole.

"I got it!" She yelled. Savannah nodded, and turned to where the blue porthole stood. Bella went in first, but the silver-haired sue paused.

"If I can't achive my perfect wish because of you, you will be so very, very sorry." She told Stephanie over her shoulder. Then she smirked and walked into the porthole. It closed, leaving Stephanie behind with the attackers breaking through.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Zakuro would be happy to say that she was getting good at this.

After battling thousands of Soulless, Rabids, etc in the Net, she had gotten quite proficient in dispatching the annoyingly perfect beings. No substance, and sometimes their attacks just passed right through her. She didn't really understand why, but it worked to her advantage.

The Stus kept yelling things like, "Why isn't my ultimate weapon working?" Or "Come on, I don't want to fight you!" Zakuro smiled, and continued to cut through them like a knife through butter.

"Great work, Zakuro!" Soulstealer exclaimed, joining the amythyst-haired girl. "You'd make a fine Mary-Sue Slayer!"

"Thanks Soul." Zakuro murmured, kicking a Wish Plot Bunny towards Shiru, who promptly ate it. The Sue's around him looked stunned. Pudding seemed to notice this, and an evil look crossed her face. _The monkey's got an idea._

"That's right na no da!" Pudding cried smugly. "If you get too close Shiru will nom your soul na no da!"

Shiru barked and flapped his wings aggressively, drawing himself up to full height and bearing his fangs. While he wasn't as large as he used to be, he looked surprisingly threatening. In fact, some of the Sues around him started to back away.

There was a pause, as if both sides had forgotten what they were doing. Then Shiru unleashed a jet of flame that burned through the ranks of the Sues. The perfect beings turned on their heels and fled, while Shiru burned the ground at their heels.

"Where are you cowards going?" Stephanie demanded. She had run down from her post atop the building and glared in the direction most of the Sues were fleeing. She glared at them, but they were too scared to pay any attention.

"Don't bother." Gemini said smugly. "They aren't coming back no matter what you say."

"Why you!" Stephanie was seething, glaring at him behind long eyelashes.

"They're Relationship Sues." Moon spoke up. "They're created to be the perfect, forever lovers. Without a guy to be with-" she flashed a quick glance at Kish, Ryou and Pai. "-that defies their reason for existing."

Stephanie's expression was dark with rage, as if she were struggling and failing to keep her beautiful face composed. "How dare you!" She screamed. "How dare you get in the way of the Perfect! Mew Mew Superberry, Metamorphosis!"

There was a flash of multicolored light, characteristic to the Mew Mew's usual transformations, and then Stephanie reapperared as Mew Superberry. Her blonde hair had grown twice as long, and a bell like Ichigo's original one appeared in her hand. It was blue and golden. Her dress also looked like Ichigo's, also blue and golden. Her eyes became golden as well.

Despite her obvious power-up, Soulstealer rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I meant Recolor and Copycat Sue. Pathetic."

Apparently, that was a sore spot for Stephanie, because she attacked. The Gatekeepers dove in different directions as she shot a beam right into the center of the room. "Shut up! I'm totally an original character!" She shot a few blasts from her bell, which apparently fired more quickly than Ichigo's.

"Oh really?" Kunex snorted before spin-kicking her to the back of the head. Stephanie was quick on her feet, though, and got up again. She fired her attack once more, and then a strange expression crossed her face. She looked like she was remembering something.

"Oh! Duh! I'm an idiot!" She cried, before pressing a button on her bell. "If you attack me, I'll blow up Ichigo's parents!"

Angel Ichigo's eyes widened, and she halted her own attack. The others stopped up short when they heard there were hostages involved.

"Wow! Dick move there! And I thought you were supposed to be perfect!" Destiny yelled.

Stephanie glowered at him. "All I have to do this push this button, and ka-boom! Got it? And I am perfect! I just can't have opponents!"

"Oh, grow up." Mika snapped.

Stephanie's fingers hovered over the button on her weapon. "Well...?"

Grudgingly, the group took a step back. "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me..." Stephanie started walking towards Shiru, and a muzzle appeared out of nowhere. Shiru growled angrily and took a step backwards, claws scoring the floor.

"You don't have a choice, Shinryu!" The dragon's growl deepened when he heard his old name. "You're going to be my _very special pet_. And with the Soulless under my command, no one will stop me!"

"You're mad!" Moon spat. "Completely and totally mad!"

"Oh, well, we lost. Enjoy your perfect world, where you don't have any fun because you're constantly being made into a goddess." Ryou spoke up suddenly. His eyes were glowing hotly. "You won't get any privacy because you'll be queen of the world and every guy will try to get in your pants. Your existence will be meaningless, no matter how much you try to fill it up with guys, clothes and purple prose!"

"Shut up!" Stephanie yelled, not turning around. Ryou walked forward until he was standing right behind the Mary-Sue, while the others watched him in astonishment.

"You'll just eat, sleep and flaunt your life away, and after a few thousand years you'll realize that you're an existence leech, and there will be nothing to give you comfort. Evnetually, you'll get so desperate for a thrill that you'll do something stupid that no one will be able to fix. And when everyone comes out from under your spell, you won't even get a gravestone!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S MY PERFECT DREAM!" Stephanie shrieked, spinning around and raising her bell. Ryou seized her by the arms and wrestled the bell free. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"The world isn't something that can be made into someone's fantasy." Ryou's voice was no higher than a growl. "There are people here who don't want to be subjected to your every whim. You need to wake up." He threw the bell down and crushed it under his boot.

Stephanie let out a scream of rage like a child that had been told no. She lunged at Ryou, but Shiru pounced on her from behind, dragging her off the blonde and quickly dispatching her with his razor-sharp teeth.

"Wow, Ryou. I didn't know you had that in you." Destiny remarked.

"What does that mean?" Ryou asked, not sure if that was a compliment or what. Pudding just cheered and hugged the older boy.

Angel Ichigo darted upstairs, into the control room. Sensing her anxiety, the others followed.

Thankfully, neither parent had been harmed. They were shaken, but otherwise okay. Before anyone could say anything, Moon waved the Blade of the Moon over her head. Both Mr. and Mrs. Momomia vanished.

Angel Ichigo turned around and stared at her. _**What did you do? **_

"I sent them home, and put a barrier around their house. They'll be safe now." Moon answered. "I'm sorry, but we'll need to adjust their memory later to explain away the weird things that have been happening lately."

_Keep the Net secret. Keep it safe. _Angel Ichigo decided, before sighing.

"Nice one, Ryou." Zakuro spoke up. "That...that was good thinking."

"It's not over yet." Gemini said. He, Musica and Angelcake were pulling up a porthole. "Bella and Savannah went on ahead. We need to track them down."

**End Chapter**

**I apologize for my braindead-ness. I couldn't think of anything, and then I decided to write this chapter no matter how horrible it looked. Anyway, that's one Queen Sue down and two to go! **

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Pool of Insanity

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: I'm back people!**

**Gemini: I'm impressed. The Sues actually put together a plan that endangered the multiverse.**

**Destiny: God I hate Bella, God I hate Savannah, GOD I AM SO ANNOYED!**

**Kish: Ack! Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 19: vs Bella**

Zakuro winced as they were dropped back into the upside down world of the Net. Teleportation was one of her least favorite ways of travel; it left her head spinning after she landed, and it gave everyone a headache.

"Ow! Well, we're here!" Angelcake said, hopping to her feet. They were back in front of the giant screen that mapped out the multiverse, listing the names of each Earth. The cage was open, as if it had been recently used.

Tart remained seated. "You know, I'm just going to sit here until my head stops spinning." He said, pressing two fingers against the sides of his head. Pudding sat down next to him and gave him a bear hug. Lettuce leaned heavily against a nearby rock, and Angel Ichigo wobbled about, disoriented.

"This is not good, this is not good at all..." Moon grumbled, speed-walking towards the entrance. She ran her fingers over the screen and cursed.

"What's going on now?" Pai asked, his mind going a mile a minute.

"The Sues are heading for the Pool of Insanity." Gemini answered for his companion.

"Wait...the stuff Lettuce drank...YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE LAKE OF THAT STUFF?"

"Oh yeah." Mew replied in a completely calm voice. Ryou and Kish both fell over. "Actually, an ocean. A bottomless ocean."

There was a loud crash as every other non-Gatekeeper did the same thing. "You're all completely insane!" Keiichiro gasped.

"Hey! We spent YEARS extracting that stuff from Super Sues in order to stop the original Sue-takeover from occurring!" Angelcake said defensively. "We had to put it somewhere after stopping the Ultra Sues and the Queen of all Sues. Composers were a little careless back then!"

"If the Sues get that stuff into one world alone, everything will go to hell in a handbasket." Destiny confirmed Zakuro's fear. "Hell, if they drink too much..." His voice trailed off. "Everyone get moving. We have to reach it in time."

**Dimensional Passageway**

And they were running. Angel Ichigo could feel her heart hammering in her chest as they scrambled through the passageway faster than she had realized they could move.

The Gatekeepers were furious. It actually scared her, how angry Moon looked. This was their turf that the Sues were invading, so she guessed that it made sense.

Angel Ichigo could feel her own anger boiling inside her. She was sick of these Sues, who refused to die easily and continued to stubbornly try to alter the world to fit their vision. She found herself wishing she had somehow videotaped what Ryou had said to Stephanie, so she could show it to Bella and Savannah as well. She was sick of their childish behavior and constant whining, and it was too bad she wasn't able to scream at them anymore. Angel Ichigo decided she would have to settle for hitting them with her strongest attacks instead.

_That will do. _She thought with an evil smile. _That will do nicely._

**At the Pool of Insanity**

Bella and Savannah stood in front of the lake, all the Sues behind them. The pool glowed crimson, like blood, ripping peacefully. Deceptive appearance indeed.

"At last." Savannah sighed happily. "Perfection is at hand, Bella. I can sense it."

"Yeah, I can too." Bella was twitching nervously, something quite unlike her. Her eyes were strangely sketchy, as if she were thinking of something she didn't want anyone to know. "Deus Ex Machina, here we come..."

"I don't think so." Moon and the others appeared out of the Dimensional Passageway, breathless but armed for combat. Both Queen Sues jumped their own height, straight in the air. Shiru barked in laughter at their faces.

"How-when did you get here! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE OT RUIN IT?" Bella screamed.

"Where's Stephanie?" Savannah growled. "I told her not to loose!"

"First off, you're pretty overconfident if you think you can just stroll into our world and take away one of it's most valuable resources. Secondly, it's not about you. For someone who claims to be thirty years old and perfectly mature at birth, you sure throw a lot of tantrums when you don't get your way." Angelcake paused mid-rant. "And finally, we defeated Stephanie and put her out of her bland, empty misery. You didn't care about her anyway-she was just a pawn in your hand, so you could get your perfect future."

Savannah growled. "Lying imperfect! I'm too caring and compassionate for that!"

"We all know that's not true, Black Hole Sue Savannah." Soulstealer replied, her tone surprisingly measured when she said this. Her usual manic tone was clipped and filled with amusement. "You just try to bend the universe to suit your needs. Everyone loves you or hates you, and those who don't never last long."

There was a second's pause.

"Screw this!" Tart yelled suddenly, and charged across the lake no giving Savannah a chance to get angry at the comment. "I'm not sparing another second to talk!" He swung the hammer.

Taken aback by her enemy's boldness, Savannah scrambled away, only to be thrown back by the shock wave the gravity hammer always caused. "My loyal friends, follow me!" She cried.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried in concern as the remaining Sues started to swarm the smaller alien.

Seeing their youngest brother get hurt pushed Pai and Kish's berserk buttons. They both dove straight into the lake and power-swam to the other side. They hurtled out with surprising force, streaking forward like a pair of bullets. The crowd of Sues broke rank and frantically tried to fight back. It was all for naught; apparently the aliens had enough of these picture-perfect abominations. They had hurt their brother, and they were getting revenge in SPADES.

Soulstealer looked genuinely surprised. For about five second. "Well, wasn't expecting that." She said. Then she let out her customary insane laugh and followed suit. Moon's expression became a manic grin, and the gang dove into battle-and into the lake.

Zakuro felt a bolt of pure energy explode through her at the water's touch. It was as if she had just won an Oscar. Five times, at that. She could move mountains with her hands, and it was time to prove it to them.

Exploding out of the water-like substance with the force of a canon, Zakuro landed on the other shore and helped the aliens with their assault. Her sword felt lighter than ever in her hand, and gold blood/dust sloshed against her feet. She had gotten a sufficient power-up thanks to the pool of Insanity.

The others were showing it as well. Angel Ichigo's staff was acting like a canon, lightning crashed in the sky as the Gatekeepers took arms. Soul was using a gun and a sword in each hand, and she seemed to be moving twice as quickly as usual. Destiny's sci-fi side had kicked in, and he was manipulating a bunch of ariel weapons. Mika, Musica and Mew had gone for an unconventional method of combat-they had set up a bunch of huge stereos in the middle of the field.

"Cover your ears!" Mew hollered. She turned on Indestructible by Disturbed. The music _erupted _through the speakers, sending shock waves through the earth. The Sues were blown off their collective feet. Moon let out a howl of delight and threw her sword. The Blade of the Moon hurtled through the air, struck a Sue and hit the floor. Electricity surged through the ground, causing a mini explosion.

Pai and Kish hacked through the last few and turned towards Bella. The redheaded Sue was shaking with rage, her eyes turning red to match.

"You shouldn't have interfered!" She screamed. "I was so close...! I was so close to taking over the multiverse! I could have become Empress of all Worlds!"

"Pardon?" Amber grumbled. "I thought you were just after their world." She jerked a finger over her shoulder at the mews&aliens.

"Why should I stop there?" Bella shot back. "I was always overlooked, overshadowed, and power was always given to my idiotic perfect sister! If I were in control, all problems would be solved! I would finally get the recognition and power that I deserve, and every Earth would have a competent leader! BUT NO!" She pointed an accusing finger at the group. "Now thanks to YOU, SAVANNAH will get it! That stupid, selfish Black Hole! It's all your fault! All of it!"

"Our fault!" Gemini exclaimed, insulted. "We're protecting our world from your insanity! If not for us, there multiverse would have descended into chaos!"

"Must be a sympathetic sue." Soulstealer said to herself. Louder, she asked "and how is Savannah going to take over the multiverse?"

"She's already drank from the Pool of Insanity." Bella growled, not thinking about what she was saying. "She has the Deus Ex Machina I had been hording for all this time! I would have been able to backstab her if you hadn't intervened!"

"You have a lot of nerve to say this is our fault." Moon snapped. "If you were anything like Katani or Kunex or us, you would know how bratty, insane and selfish your plan was. If you care about the multiverse being in good hands, step aside and let us take care of Savannah and her cronies."

Bella screamed in rage and she was engulfed in a red light. Seconds later, she appeared as giant creature with four red wings, an impish face, claws, and horns. Her torso was concealed by armor and her legs had disappeared, probably forming into those wings.

"Why is it that every Queen Sue we meet has to be pull a one-wing-angel on us?" Ryou complained as if nothing ever went his way. Shiru uttered a howl of pure frustration.

"Let's go!" Moon barked, and everyone charged.

**End Chapter**

**(falls over) Ohhh man! I'm finally wrapping up the Sue arc! Those things are SO goddamn annoying, and I think by looking at my own writing I'm presenting that quite well! Stupid, stupid things. And yes, there is a sequel in the works, called Carnage, Distopia and Fangirlism (don't ask) If you wondering where the terms for Sues I was using are coming from, look them up on TV tropes!**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	20. Chapter 20: vs Bella and Savannah

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Moon: STUPID SUES! JUST DIE ALREADY! GOD THEY'RE SO ANNOYING!**

**Katani: Seconded. Stop right there, Savannah.**

**Savannah: You ruin everything!**

**Moon: CAN IT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR WHINING SAVANNAH! :()**

**Kunex: That isn't going to be pretty. Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 20: vs Bella and Savannah**

Zakuro ducked out of the way. Bella's super form turned out to be easier than she had expected. All you had to do was get close enough to land a few blows, then run the hell away, and then inch closer again. And just repeat. The wolf mew felt very much like she was fighting a video game boss.

And everything considered, that theory may have some merit.

Pudding was having a field day. "I-" CRASH "am-" THUMP "so-" CRUSH "tired-" SMASH "of-" SCREECH "these-" CRANK "stupid-" WHEEZE "perfect-" CRASH! "people, na no da!" She cried, her gravity hammer punctuating every word. The creature that used to be Bella screeched in agony and batted her aside.

"YOU DID NOT!" Tart howled, bringing his own hammer down on Bella's head. Hard. The resulting shockwave knocked the creature off her feet, and blood matted her insanely long hair.

Pudding hugged Tart, causing him to turn red. Everyone took a second to giggle at that before Bella got up again.

Moon looked annoyed beyond reason, Gemini looked happy for some reason, Destiny looked irritated, Amber and everyone else looked pissed off.

"For a one-dimensional character, she sure doesn't die easy!" Kunex complained, striking Bella's right wing with his keyblade.

"God-mode sue." Katani grumbled. "Good thing we all had a dip in the Pool of Insanity." Her eye twitched. "I am so annoyed right now!"

"Annoyed? I'm annoyed! You have no right to be annoyed! I'm a goddess! You can't hurt me!"

Moon's eyebrows rose. Zakuro grinned. _Uh-oh, eyebrows of DOOM! _She quickly ran over to cover.

"You.. stupid... overpowered... piece... of..." Moon's next words were so profane, Zakuro's ears practically burnt off of her head. Soul looked waaaaay too happy about this. Moon charged at Bella, and started slugging her, not even bothering to use her weapons. To Zakuro's shock, the Sue actually stumbled backwards, seemingly in pain.

"Ow! Meanie! Why would you do that?" Bella wept, sparkling tears springing from her eyes.

"Don't fall for it, guys!" Destiny yelled. "They're Sue tears! She's trying to make you sympathetic to her!"

"Really?" Zakuro felt her eye twitch. Her normally stoic expression was quickly becoming one of annoyance. "After all the crap she's dealt us, she's trying to make us feel sorry for her?"

"Yeah, Sues seem to think that they can dish out all that and not worry about results." Destiny opened a small portal. "Of course, what's one weapon to destroy a Sue with?" He put his hand into the portal, and yanked out a small gun-like device, which he tossed to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked. _What is this? _She wondered.

"That's a Deus Ex Machina. You need to compose them in a split second, and they only retain their power for a few seconds. Fire it at her!" Ichigo turned the gun towards Bella, and fired. A huge blast of energy tore blasted out of the gun, and shot right at Bella. The Sue stared in shock, and the shock turned to horror as it's blast vaporized one of her wings. She crashed to the ground, shrieking as blue electricity played all over her body.

Destiny smirked. "Technically, it's cheating, but I think we can make an exception for the Sues, no?"

Bella struggled to push herself to a standing position. "That... that can't kill me!" She whined. "I can't die! Please, listen to me, I'm not perfect! My father hit me a lot!"

"Pale excuse." Mint said, and Ichigo fired the Deus Ex Machina again.

Bella suddenly smirked, and a wall of text appeared, blocked the Deus Ex Machina. Destiny stared at it, appalled. "Looks like someone called me out." He gasped, staring at the wall.

"An author's note? Does that mean that a Composer is backing this thing?" Amber asked.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Angelcake frowned at this. "There are some Composers out there who don't realize they've made Sues."

Soul rolled her eyes. "No biggie! She's weak from the Deus Ex Machina. I'll finish her off!" She ran at Bella, jumped over the Author's note, which disintegrated as she landed, and put one of her guns right under Bella's chin.

"How... how..." Bella stuttered. Her eyes searched Soul's, hoping to find some pity.

"As a great woman once said... Dodge this." Soul quipped. Then she pulled the trigger, and the Sue was blasted backwards, flipping and landing on her face. With that, she turned to dust.

Mint exhaled slowly. "Finally...one...last...one." The bird mew sounded exhausted and grateful. "One last Queen Sue."

"Let's not waste any time." Moon proclaimed. "Now Savannah knows we're coming, and she knows how to block a Deus Ex Machina. One of our weapons is useless." She glared at Destiny, who just smiled, embarrassed.

**In the Multiverse**

Savannah stood on a golden branch, staring out in awe. The twisting paths lead among hundreds, no, thousands of other earths right in front of her. So many words, so much power, so many people to become her worshipers...and it was all right there in front of her.

"It's done!" Her Composer said happily. "Stephanie and Bella are eliminated, which means that we don't have to share power!"

"Of course, Composer." Savannah said with a shrug. "They were annoying anyway. Now... which world shall we go to and perfect first?"

"How about this one?" Her Composer asked, selecting one to the far right. "It's a world much like the one you were born into... it's called the World of Sailor Moon."

"First my birth world, then that one." Savannah said. Then she frowned. "But then again... what if those losers doubled back to my world? We might need a steady swarm of followers first. So maybe that is the best choice... but no, I want to see my home, and my lovely Kisshu."

The Composer smiled. "Right! That one first then."

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

Moon and the others exploded onto the golden branch. "...Whoa." Kish whistled, staring out at the worlds in front of him. "So many of them... this is incredible!"

"You losers! How did you get in here? Then again, I need to congratulate you." Savannah said. "You destroyed those idiots, Bella and Stephanie. Now I don't have to share with them."

"It's over, Savannah. You've incurred the wrath of every single Gatekeeper on the council, and even Silvera herself." Soul proclaimed. "Therefore, you're punishment will be the highest type afforded to your kind."

Savannah raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about a darkfic." Amber growled. Savannah's calm demeanor instantly vanished.

"What? No! You can't send me there?"

Pai frowned. "Darkfic, Darkfic...you mean the apocalypse or post-apocalypse alternate realities that exist in the Net?"

"They don't have to be that way, but they usually are. Once inside them, a Sue is unable to exist in the wish-fulfillment role that they love so much." Shiru growled. The group jumped, startled that the dragon could talk. "I loved those so much when I was a Soulless."

"Shiru can talk na no da!" Pudding cheered.

Shiru flapped his wings twice. "Silvera gave me Character Development a while ago due to the seriousness of this situation." He proclaimed. "Now I have the strength of hold off a Black-Hole Sue, even one as high-caliber as Savannah."

"No! You can't send me to one of those!" Savannah shrieked. She waved a hand, and thousands of Wish Fulfillment bunnies appeared, along with the remainder of her army. "Now, stand back, or I'll send all these bunnies to every single world!"

"You can try!" Shiru howled, and Black Bunnies swarmed forward in equal force.

"Welcome the Prince of Darkness!" One bunny chirped before lunging at a red one.

"You've already shown your hand. There's no way you can defeat us now." Shiru howled, and other Soulless came and joined him. They attacked the remaining Sue forces, freeing up Ichigo, her friends, and the Gatekeepers to fight Savannah and her Composer. One Sue came close to Ichigo, but a familiar, arrow-tattooed arm reached out of the horde, and dragged her away. As the group headed towards Savannah, they heard the familiar laughter of the Dark Avatar.

"You even have HIM under control?" Destiny asked, shocked.

"Hey, it took a little work, but I managed to make him cooperate." Shiru said nonchalantly. "After all, what's a Soulless but a Sue seen the light?"

Angel Ichigo smiled gratefully at Shiru and lunged towards Savannah. The silver-haired Sue had lost her composure, and looked somewhat panicked. A forcefield appeared around her. Moon launched some attacks of her own. They splashed off of the forcefield, but the thing had consumed a lot of energy, something Savannah didn't have much more of. She dropped the field, and Soul lunged at her, ready to kill.

"Somebody help me!" Savannah shrieked. A second before Soul's blade hit, it hit another Sue, which had teleported in front of Savannah to block the attack.

"Damn, she's using her Black Hole ability!" Gemini cursed. He separated, and launched a Gemini Thunder, but this was blocked by two more teleporting Sues.

"How do we stop it?" Pai asked.

"It's like a lightning rod for sympathy. Basically, it causes hundreds of other people to die needlessly for no other reason than the fact that the Sue is more important." Amber explained.

Pai smiled. He took out a knife and started writing something on the ground below him.

"Pai? What are you-" Whatever Lettuce was going to ask was cut off when suddenly a familiar sound of simultaneous rock and rap sounded from below them. The ground below Savannah opened, and thousands of objects hurtled out of it like dust out of a leaf blower.

"I knew remembering everything about this world would come in handy." Pai shrugged. "I merely wrote down the contradictions of her powers, and a Plot Hole opened. And, as we all know, there's plenty of stuff stuck in Plot Holes. Now! Attack her!"

Every attack was countered by a Sue flying out of the battle to take the blow, or by a random creature being yanked out of the Plot Hole to block the attack. Savannah's remaining energy was being spent on making sure she didn't fall into the Plot Hole, and it showed. Her hair was turning gray and her once brilliant golden eyes were turning red.

"Nice one Pai." Moon laughed.

Her Composer suddenly waved a hand, and the Plot Hole closed over.

"...the hell?" Tart yelled.

"She Handwaved it." Destiny looked murderous at this point. "That's the single most annoying and careless thing a Composer can do. She hasn't closed the Plot Hole, just masked it."

"You... you... brutes! How dare you make me look like this?" Savannah shrieked in anger. "You will pay with your lives!" Suddenly, her grey hair stretched out, and her red eyes grew larger. Her body increased in size, and became monstrous. Her Composer clapped her hands in glee. "Now you will die, you stupid Flamers!" Savannah roared.

"Hey hey hey!" Kish yelled. "I've seen Flamers and I know what they act like. Moon and the others aren't like this! Frankly, I don't care if you're so beautiful you make a goddess look like a hag, there's a difference between Flamers and people who make sense!"

"It doesn't matter now, Kish." Savannah said. She stared at him. "Come with me! I'll treat you better than Ichigo ever has!"

Kish's eyes narrowed. "Leave Kitten out of this. I may be an idiot, I may be a Love Martyr, I may be killing myself by caring about her as much as I do..." Angel Ichigo's eyes widened as he said this. "...but I know I'll never stop caring." He laughed. "It's probably my stupidity talking. But I'm not going to trade the real feeling of love for an empty love-at-first-sight and a long eternity with a self-absorbed brat like you." He drew both his swords. "This insanity ends now. You will not touch my world or anyone else's.

"Well said, Kisshu." Gemini spoke softly.

Savannah was floored. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"Kish, look out!" Musica shouted.

**End Chapter**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyway, the last chapter is next and then I'll start working on the sequel, which will most likely be a Megaman crossover.**

**Review please! It's how I get better!**


	21. Chapter 21: Endgame

**Trapped in the Fandom Net**

**Me: Hello, I'm back! Just to clear something up, the sequel to this will be a crossover between TMM and Megaman. (most likely the Zero series) I'm sorry I didn't make that clear.**

**Kish: Get this crazy girl away from me! (trying to pry Savannah off)**

**Angel Ichigo: (beats her over the head with a war hammer.) **

**Kish: Aw, thanks kitten.**

**Angel Ichigo: (blushes) _Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP! _**

**Chapter 21: Endgame**

Kish dodged Savannah's initial attack, and threw one of his swords at her. It stabbed her in the back, but didn't kill her.

Her scream echoed through the miltiverse as the Sue turned around and lashed out. She grabbed onto Kish's arm. "I can't live without you. Die with me!" She screamed. Her body began to glow bright gold.

Destiny's eyes widened. "Heroic Sacrifice? She's gotta be-Kish, look out! Get away from her!"

The ground below Savannah crumpled, and she fell, dragging Kish with her. Angel Ichigo opened her wings and dove in after them, taking hold of Kish. She fired a blast at Savannah, dislodging her grip on the alien. The Sue fell, still screaming for Kish, into the abyss, and exploded into a thousand sparkling shards.

Ichigo pulled Kish back up onto the ledge and hugged him. Surprised, Kish hugged back, nuzzling her. And all the Gatekeepers started clapping.

Moon let out her breath. "Man, that was too close. We finally got rid of those nucinces, although I didn't count on Savannah trying to pull _that _off everything still worked out. Nice diving catch, Ichigo."

"She tried to blow herself up for Kish?" Zakuro asked mildly. "Why?"

Destiny threw his hands in the air. "No idea. However, this leads to an important point-getting you all home."

"Hey wait a se-" Pai was cut of mid sentence as light filled their vision.

The next thing any of them knew, they were all standing in Ryou's basement, the computer beeping away as if the last three months had never happened.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Ichigo was amazed.

Not just because the Gatekeepers had made everything so normal she'd swear none of it had ever happened, but how well they had done it. Everyone she knew had sworn that she had had her wings her entire life, and for some reason no one questioned it. That being said, no one had any idea why she totally blew off Aoyama the following day. Perhaps it was her bonding with Kish over the insanity that had occurred on the net, or maybe it was an after-affect of Savannah trying to wipe away and steal her memories, but she wasn't the slightest bit in love with him.

She also had a feeling that Moon had something to do with the fact that her normally extremely overprotective dad was totally cool with letting her date an alien. Not that she was complaining or anything.

Three months went by, and life was back to normal. Notice I say almost.

One day, her teacher announced that they had a few new students. Ichigo looked up and almost jumped six feet in the air.

Moon and her friends were standing at the front of the class. Moon was smiling. It was her classic 'oh-by-the-way-you-forgot-something look.

Ichigo suddenly had the feeling that she should be very, very concerned.

**End Chapter**

**Whew! I'm sorry, but I really needed to get rid of Savannah and wrap up her arc. That Sue was driving me totally bonkers. If Mika, Mew, Musica, Amber, Angelcake and Gemini want to be in the sequel, please PM me or leave a review! And yes, the next one will be a Megaman _crossover! _I hope you don't mind my choice, but I really wanted to give it a try! I hope you all liked this story and I can't wait to write the next one!**

**And please review on your way out!**


End file.
